Is She My New Mommy?
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: Ryoma sighed, "Nya Ochibi we all have an advice for you!" Kikumaru said "What?" Ryoma asked. "GET YOURSELF A WIFE!" he yelled, meanwhile "Daddy is Ryuzaki, What's her name again? will she be my new mommy?" his daughter asked while he freaked out!
1. Sakura Echizen

It's still me! Miyuki Meiru! the writer of the story "A Walk to Remember" don't worry I would still continue this story together with this new one. Since that story will end soon I decided to post another.

I want to thank all of those who read and supported my other RyoSaku stories, the first one was Tennis Match of Love, then my second story was A Walk to Remember including the Christmas Special, I hope you folks would still support me in this one.

Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Ryoma sighed, he was stuck again in another tennis tournament. He looked at the crowd and heard their unending cheers and yells. He saw his opponent, and headed towards the tennis court. He used his twist serve and as usual his opponent hadn't returned it.

"Love 15" the umpire called, Ryoma smirked he knew this was just another easy match. After less than ten minutes he was proclaimed as the winner.

"Game and Match, Ryoma Echizen."

"Hn."

After the boring match he snuck into the locker room trying to avoid his rapid and scary fangirls. Those stupid girls annoyed him to death. It was like hell for him to be surrounded by his fangirls. He drank a bit of his soda then proceeded to leave by using the back door.

"Oi Ryoma!" he heard somebody called his name, and that somebody was Kevin Smith. "No fair you weren't serious a while ago!" he protested. "No need to be serious, the opponent is still Mada Mada Dane" he complained.

"That's really the Ryoma Echizen I know" he was sweat dropped. "Che"

Ryoma avoided Kevin and walked continuously, "Hey Wait, I just remembered that next month would be Sakura-chan's birthday" Kevin grinned, "So what if it's her birthday?"Ryoma glared at him. "What would her daddy give her as a present?" Kevin pretended as if he's talking to himself.

"It's none of your business" Ryoma simply replied then walked away. "Cocky as usual" Kevin muttered as he stared at Ryoma's slowly disappearing figure.

* * *

Ryoma cursed kevin for being annoying. He waited for his flight, while thinking of what present would he give to his daughter Sakura who would turn four next month.

"Flight 204, going to New York we request all passengers to please go to Gate 3."

Ryoma carried his luggage and gave his boarding pass in the nearest stewardess. She stared at him for a couple of seconds, "Oh m-my G-gosh! Are you Echizen Ryoma!" she squealed, Ryoma glared at her. "I g-guess I'm w-wrong s-sir." she stuttered, "Would you please keep your mouth shut." Ryoma shot back.

He went to his assigned seat, and heard a few noises from the back part of the plane. The stewardess was going crazy, "Oh my Gosh! the great Echizen Ryoma talked to me!" she squealed.

He sighed and prepared to take a nap, he still have a few hours before he would arrive to his destination. Sakura was his only daughter and she was his weak point. He couldn't resist those cute puppy eyes whenever she wanted something. His daughter was very adorable and cute especially her auborn hair, chocolate orbs and BRAIDS.

Having a kid without a wife was really hard on his part, especially in his career as a professional tennis player he always have scheduled matches and travels. Who would be there for the kid? A mother isn't she supposed to be taking care of the kid. In short he doesn't have a wife, let's rephrase it, his wife died while she was in labor.

Echizen Yuki, his wife.

Yuki has some resemblances with his first love Sakuno, they both had the same auborn hair and chocolate orbs. They were also both good in the kitchen, Ryoma also loved Yuki, she actually became his wife. She was caring and sweet that's what Ryoma loved about her

Luckily his cousin Megumi was around to take care of Sakura. He couldn't trust baby sitters, if they were pissed off they would just hurt the innocent kids and he wouldn't like it if a baby sitter would do that to HIS daughter. At least Megumi was a family member, it was okay to leave Sakura on her care.

"The plane will land within five minutes." he heard the announcement and stared at the vast blue sky, suddenly the plane was starting to land. "We've reached our destination, Los Angeles California Thank you for traveling with us."

Ryoma was walking in the lobby when he heard another bunch of screams, those screams belongs to his fangirls. "I love youuuuu! Ryoma Echizen!!!" he glared at them, do they even know what the hell are they claiming?

He ran as fast as he could and flagged a taxi. Fangirls were dangerous that's why Sakura was hidden from the public view. The world doesn't know that the famous Ryoma Echizen had a daughter. He decided that keeping her would be the best choice, he doesn't want Sakura to experience a life full of paparazzis and too much exposure.

Finally he arrived at his home, he stared at the gate and unlocked them. "Ryoma at last you're here!" Megumi said while staring wildly at him. "Hn" he nodded at her before walking inside.

Sakura greeted him at the door, "D-daddy!" she chirupped and hugged Ryoma. "Welcome home!" she smiled, while Ryoma also smiled. "I missed you" he said.

"Me too daddy!" she skipped, "Hey Ryoma great match you definitely trashed your opponent!" Megumi giggled. "They were all Mada Mada Dane." he said in a stoic way. "What did you and Sakura did these few days when I was out?" he asked.

"Nothing special we just talked about some children's stories and we watched a few of your matches on T.V" she muttered, "Oh really?" he grinned. "Sakura-chan even cheered for you right?" she smiled at the kid. "Yes! Daddy is the best!"

"Just wait and have a rest I'll prepare lunch" Megumi went in the kitchen, while Ryoma and Sakura smiled at each other. "What do you want to do this weekend, Sakura?" Ryoma asked. "I want to go to the park and play!" she said actively. "Alright" he replied.

"Did you learn something new while I'm gone beating up those... monkeys?" he asked, "Megumi-nee-chan, taught me how to read notes and how to play the piano a bit!" she smiled again, "Piano ah..." he smiled sheepeeshly.

Riiiiinnnggggg...

He glared at his cellphone, who would call him this time, he swore if this call is not important, poor caller. He answered it and heard a familiar voice.

"Oooccchhhhiibbbbiiiii!!!" Kikumaru yelled, "Yeah right, I heard you Kikumaru-senpai!" he said in a serious tone, "We were soooo proud of you! You really improved a lot!" Kikumaru whailed. "Fine!" he muttered.

"Ochibi, we'll have a reunion please come"

"Yadda!"

"Ochibi please!" Kikumaru whailed, "I'm busy." he said. "We just want you to be here, you didn't came home for almost five years! we were dying to see you." he yelled again, "If you want to see me just go to youtube or some stupid website and type my name." he smirked.

"We want to see you PERSONALLY!" he protested, "I'll think about it senpai" Ryoma sighed, "And yeah almost all of us were married here and we already have our own families, Momo already have two sons, Oishi has a daughter, Tezuka has a son and a daughter, Kawamura has a son, Kaidoh and his wife they would expect a baby soon, so as Inui and yeah Osakada-chan and Horio ended up together and she's pregnant!" Kikumaru breathed.

"So those two ended up together." Ryoma imagined a house full of loud mouths. "And yeah too bad Ryuzaki-chan still doesn't have a family perhaps she still likes you Ochibi..." Kikumaru grinned, "Shut up Kikumaru-senpai" he glared at his phone.

"I don't like Ryuzaki!" he protested, "You don't like her because you actually love her!"

"How about you Ochibi still has no family?" he grinned, "I'm still... single." he sighed, yeah right single, a single parent.

"And yeah we all agreed to advice you something!" Kikumaru's voice became lighter, he grinned. "What?" Ryoma asked in confusion.

"GET YOURSELF A WIFE!!!!!" kikumaru yelled, "Shut up Kikumaru-senpai!" he glared and hang up. He felt like throwing his phone. He controlled his self when he remembered that Sakura was watching and it looks like she was about to CRY. Ryoma sensed this would be trouble.

"Sorry Sakura, daddy just lost his temper sooo..." he was cut off. She smiled, "Who's Ryuzaki?" she asked curiously. "She's just somebody I knew in the past" he replied.

"Is she my new mom?" Sakura asked, Ryoma was jawdropped why would she think that Ryuzaki would be her new mom. "Daddy? Is she gonna be my new mom?" Ryoma was speechless. _Shit!_ Ryoma thought. He doesn't know what to say, he suddenly changed the topic.

"Sakura, I know that next month will be your birthday, I just want to know what would you like?" he was sweatdropped, "Anything?" she asked innocently, "Yeah anything." Ryoma replied.

"I want to visit Japan." she laughed, "What?" Ryoma asked, "I wanna see Japan." she smiled, "But why Japan we could go to France or Germany." he said.

"Ojii-chan told me wonderful stories about Japan and I want to see ojii-chan and obaa-chan!" Sakura skipped, "M-maybe we could visit them next time, or I'll just ask them to come over here." Ryoma smiled, Damn oyaji!.

"Noooo I want to go to Japan..." she burst into tears, Ryoma sighed in defeat, "Fine, we'll celebrate your birthday in Japan." he muttered.

"Yay! and we'll find my new mom!" she jumped, "New Mom?" Ryoma was confused, "Yup your friend Ryuza??? What's her name?" she smiled.

_Damn!_ Ryoma thought, he would definitely regret this trip. Seeing his senpai-tachi and his oyaji would be the worse than being chased by a bunch of stupid fangirls.

And yeah he'll never forget to get revenge on Kikumaru.

* * *

OWARI!

Chapter one done! I'll update soon!

Miyuki


	2. We're here in Japan!

Hello it's me again updating! Finally my second chapter was here! Thanks for all the reviews I received. By the way don't mind if ever I mentioned Yuki, Ryoma's ex wife, she's dead anyway she can't hinder RyoSaku's love.

In chapter one at the airport, I kinda screwed up on that part, sorry I forgot to include something. He took two flights. From France to New York, then from New York going to Los Angeles California.

Yeah the Nationals was already finished, I watched the last episode of the ova! Ryoma is soooo cute when he laughs! I swear! and at the last part Sakuno's racket looks like Ryoma's! Could it be that he gave it to her! Mou, I'm too much jumping into conclusions!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis!

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

* * *

"Ryoma, take good care of Sakura-chan!" Megumi chirrupped, "Uisu" he simply replied. "By the way Sakura-chan here's your birthday present." she smiled, "Arigato, Megumi nee-san" Sakura smiled as she received wrapped gift. "Since I'm not around on your birthday, I'm giving this present earlier than usual."

"Me too Sakura-chan" Kevin Smith gave her his own present, "Thanks Uncle Kevin!"she smiled again. "And don't forget our secret" Kevin whispered

"Hai!" she said, "Ryoma, Goodluck!" Kevin smiled. "Shut up." Ryoma glared at him. "It's about time you go." Megumi muttered, "Bye Sakura-chan!"

"Bye Megumi nee-san, Bye Uncle Kevin!" Sakura smiled at them on the other hand Ryoma just gave a nod."Mou, I really do hope Ryoma could get a wife." Megumi grinned, "I hope that girl still loves him." Kevin also grinned.

* * *

Ryoma and Sakura were already inside the plane, Sakura was happily staring at the window. "Sugoi! Sugoi!" she said, while Ryoma just smiled at her. He wondered where she got the idea of Ryuzaki Sakuno being her new mother.

Ryoma smirked.

"Sakura, where did you get the idea of Ryuzaki being your new mother?" Ryoma asked, "Uncle Kevin and Megumi nee-san told me." she giggled, while Ryoma clenched his fist. "This was a set up." he muttered while he was trembling with anger.

He tied to calm his self, he swore if he could just go back he would give Kevin and Megumi a good beating. "Daddy are you mad?" Sakura was teary eyed. "N-no" he smiled and drank his coffee.

"Uncle Kevin said that you once loved a girl but you got scared to confess because you're a coward." Sakura stared at him, Ryoma almost choked.

"That stupid guy!" Ryoma was in his boiling point, he wouldn't just beat up Kevin he swore he could kill him anytime now. "Daddy isn't a coward right so we're going to Japan so you could confess to her."

Ryoma was speechless, for the second time around. "How about your real mommy? Don't you love her?" Ryoma asked. "I really really love mommy, but I know mommy would also like you to be happy and she also wants me to have a new mommy so we can have a complete family." she smiled.

Ryoma hugged his daughter, he didn't reply. _'So Yuki wants me to be happy, only having Sakura around would be enough.'_ he thought. _'But... Ryuzaki, I don't know she might have changed a lot' _

After almost thirteen hours of travel from Los Angeles they finally arrived in Japan. "So hot." Ryoma complained while Sakura was busy staring at the view. "Daddy, Japan is sooo different from our place!" she said while giggling.

They flagged a taxi, "This place is cool!" Sakura was busy sight seeing again. "Is this your first time in Japan?" the driver asked. "No, I lived here a long time ago but it's my daughter's first time." Ryoma replied. "The kid's pretty energetic, How old is she?"

"About four years old." he replied, "Look daddy their uniforms are cute!" Sakura pointed a group of middle schoolers walking. "Sakura, staring at people is bad hobby." he said, "Sorry daddy" she muttered. "It's okay" he smiled.

Finally they have reached their destination, Ryoma's old house. "Wow, daddy is this your house?" she stared widely at the japanese style house. "Hai."

"So this is where ojii-chan and obaa-chan live!" she was smiling, "Hai" Ryoma replied. "Sugoi! Sugoi!"

"Ara, Ryoma-san I didn't know you'd come home today." Nanako greeted him, "Aunt Nanako!" Sakura ran and hugged her. "So you're also here Sakura-chan! Good to see you again."

"Me too Aunt Nanako!" she smiled, "Hey okaa-san who's outside?" Nanako's twelve year old daughter asked. "Ryoma and Sakura." she replied. "Oh really!" she ran in the front door, "Sakura-chan! nice to see you and you too Uncle Ryoma." she smiled, "Aya nee-san!"

"Oi seishounen, Sakura-chan!" Nanjirou said, while he received a glare from Ryoma. "Ojii-chan! Obaa-san!" Sakura said happily. "Come inside, I already prepared lunch." Rinko said, "Hai"

"It seems that you and Sakura-chan were on really good terms."Rinko said, "Yeah right, Okaa-san." he replied. "Why with the sudden decision to have a vacation here in Japan?" Nanjirou asked, "Sakura wanted to celebrate her birthday here." he said.

"By the way your senpai's have been asking when will you visit them Ryoma-san." Nanako said, "I still need to visit Yuki's grave before I will see them."

"Ah, sou ka her death anniversary is near." Nanako muttered, "hai"

"Uncle Ryoma would you please do me... a favor???" Aya said with pleading eyes. "You know that look gives me a weird idea." Ryoma replied.

"Please sign these..." she gave Ryoma a bunch of papers. "What the hell are these things?" he asked while glaring at Aya. "My classmates wanted your autograph, they were dying to have one!" she said.

"Yadda!" he protested, "Hey uncle quit acting like a kid, onegai, this is the only favor I asked from you." she said, "Only favor ah, didn't you know that you almost killed me from baby sitting you!" he scoffed, "That's not a favor from me, it's from okaa-san." she smiled innocently. "Fine!" he said as he started signing autographs.

"Thanks Uncle, you're really the best!" she smiled, "And by the way can I take Sakura-chan out for a walk?" she asked, "Where are you going?" he asked, "There's a really cool pastry shop near here, I want to take Sakura-chan with me."

"Just don't do anything stupid." Ryoma glared at her. "Fine Uncle!" she also glared, "Come on Sakura-chan!"

"Hai!" Sakura smiled and followed her.

As soon as they left Ryoma's cellphone rang, "Hello" he answered, the caller was Momo this time. "Hey Echizen when are you coming ho..." he was cut off. "I'm already here in Japan." he said, "REALLYYYY! That's good news the reunion would be tomorrow, at Kawamura-senpai's sushi shop."

"Yeah, bring me home some sushi then." he said, "Come on don't be such a brat! everybody was waiting for you especially Ryuzaki-chan!" he exclaimed, "Fine."

"See you there Echizen" Momo hanged up.

"By the way I'll be visiting Yuki's grave." Ryoma said.

* * *

"You're right, Aya nee-san! this pastry shop is cool!" Sakura smiled as she took another bite in her cake. "See, I told you!" Aya smiled.

A certain auborn girl headed towards their direction. "Aya-chan" she said, "Ah Ryuzaki-san!" Aya smiled, "Ryu...zaki?" Sakura asked, _'Is she daddy's???'_Sakura thought.

"By the way Ryuzaki-san, she's Sakura-chan my relative, we're more like cousins" Aya said, "Nice to meet you Sakura-chan, I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno the owner of this shop." Sakuno smiled at the little girl.

"H-ha...j-ji m-me...m-mashite..." Sakura was stuttering, _'She really looks like mommy!'_ she thought. "Eh, perhaps Sakura-chan is just shy" Aya said. "So different from uncle." she was sweatdropped.

"No need to be shy Sakura-chan, you're always welcome here in my store." Sakuno smiled, "H-hai" Sakura nodded. "She just got here in Japan this morning, and I guess she's still not used at talking to people." Aya said.

"It's okay, she reminds me of myself as a kid, I'm also that shy."Sakuno muttered, "By the way Aya-chan how's the tennis club?" she asked. "It's fine, we're winning continuously, I hope it goes until the kantou tournament."

"A-anou... Ryu...zaki-san... t-this c-cake... is s-so delicious..." Sakura said, "Thanks! Would you two just call me Sakuno..." she smiled while Aya and Sakura also smiled. "HAI!" they both said.

"Sakuno-san you're sooo good at cooking!" Aya exclaimed. "Practice makes perfect" she smiled. "By the way Sakura-chan, where are your parents?" Sakuno asked.

"Mommy's gone and daddy's the one taking care of me." she said, "G-gone?" she asked, "Mommy's already in heaven" she replied. "Oh, I'm sorry Sakura-chan" Sakuno frowned. "Mommy wants me too be happy that's why she went to heaven." Sakura smiled. Sakuno felt pity for the kid, losing her mom at such a young age.

They had conversations, Sakuno really like Sakura. "Geezzz, uncle would kill me! It's already late Sakura-chan!" Aya exclaimed. "But I still want to stay here." she said, "You need to go home Sakura-chan, see you again." Sakuno smiled.

"Bye"

"Bye" Sakuno replied.

* * *

"Uncle I'm sorry we're late." Aya said, while Ryoma glared at her. "I'm sorry" she said, "Fine, then apology accepted" he smiled, "Sakura, did you enjoy?" he asked.

"Yeah daddy! Aya nee-chan brought me in a very cool Pastry Shop!" she exclaimed, "A pastry shop, that's good." he smiled.

"And I met a really kind woman today." she smiled, "Really?" he asked. "And guess what, she looks a lot like mommy!"

He stared at his daughter with eyes of disbelief. _'Ryuzaki...'_

* * *

OWARI!

I'm going to update soon!

Miyuki


	3. At Last We Meet Again!

Finally my chapter three is here! Thanks for all your reviews! I really loved receiving them. Thanks Thanks Thanks!

Since I'm posting it before I go to a field trip, sorry it's a bit rushed! Hope I could get lovely reviews when I get back to check it.

Yeah the Nationals was already finished, I watched the last episode of the ova! Ryoma is soooo cute when he laughs! I swear! and at the last part Sakuno's racket looks like Ryoma's! Could it be that he gave it to her! Mou, I'm too much jumping into conclusions!

I'm totally addicted to Minagawa Junko's newest album!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis!

**_CHAPTER THREE_**

* * *

The next morning, Ryoma woke up earlier than usual. He stared at his daughter who was peacefully sleeping beside him. He smiled, _'Sakura really looks like her'_ he thought. He went downstairs and saw his mother preparing breakfast. _'Hmmm... just like the old times'_ he said to himself. It was like remembering his whole junior and senior highschool life. He hadn't seen anybody since he graduated, then he flew to America and became a professional tennis player.

"Ohayo Ryoma" Rinko said as she prepared the breakfast table. "Ohayo Okaa-san" Ryoma replied, after a few minutes Aya went downstairs to have breakfast."Ohayo Rinko-oba-san" she greeted, "Ohayo Uncle" she smiled at him. "Yeah Ohayo" Ryoma replied while Rinko just gave her a nod. "This is soooo good! Japanese breakfast!" Aya exclaimed while Ryoma just smiled.

"Uncle, I thought you have a reunion today?" Aya asked as she bit a tempura, "Later at lunch" Ryoma replied. "Oh" she stared at him. "And yeah you still hadn't answered me last night, uncle!" she glared, "What are you talking about?" Ryoma pretended to be innocent. "Just answer me!" she glared again.

_**Flashback:**_

_**"Uncle I'm sorry we're late." Aya said, while Ryoma glared at her. "I'm sorry" she said, "Fine, then apology accepted" he smiled, "Sakura, did you enjoy?" he asked.**_

_**"Yeah daddy! Aya nee-chan brought me in a very cool Pastry Shop!" she exclaimed, "A pastry shop, that's good." he smiled.**_

_**"And I met a really kind woman today." she smiled, "Really?" he asked. "And guess what, she looks a lot like mommy!"**_

_**He stared at his daughter with eyes of disbelief. 'Ryuzaki...'**_

_**"Hey uncle what's wrong?" Aya asked, "N-nothing?" he shrugged, "Liar" Aya hissed, "Who was this woman Sakura met?" he asked, "She's really a good and kind-hearted woman, her name's Ryuzaki Sakuno" Aya stared at him.**_

_**"Ryuzaki" he muttered, "Why uncle? You know her? Well maybe you already met her from before because from what I know she was the grand daughter of Seigaku's former tennis coach and she's also in the tennis club." Aya smirked. "So it was her" he muttered, "S-so you know her? It's definitely weird for you to remember a girl's name but that's if you had a past with her..." Aya grinned.**_

_**"Well, I guess I have to help okaa-san and nanako-san in the kitchen" Ryoma smirked, "Hey since when do you help in household chores?" she asked.**_

_**"JUST NOW" he replied and walked towards the kitchen. "What's wrong with daddy?" Sakura asked, "N-nothing maybe he just felt that he needed a walk" she smiled. "He's definitely keeping a secret!" Aya smiled sadistically.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_

"F-fine!" Ryoma glared, "Then o-okay I'll repeat the question, Who is Ryuzaki Sakuno to your life?" she asked, while Ryoma simply froze. "R-ryuzaki i-is..." he paused "Damn! Fine she's my first love." Ryoma muttered, while Aya stared wide eyed then after a few seconds she laughed.

"Hey why are you laughing?" Ryoma asked, "It's just that you're also Sakuno-san's first love" she laughed harder he was jawdropped. "I-im R-ryuzaki's what?" he asked again. "Definitely dense! I said you're her first love!" Aya shrieked. "So the great Echizen Ryoma was afraid to confess!" she burst into laughter.

"Shut up" Ryoma glared at her, "It's still not too late Uncle, Sakuno-san might still be waiting for you." she said. "How do you know?" he asked, "Well I'm her regular costumer in her shop so sometimes when she have free times she's telling stories about her highschool life" Aya paused, "What did she told you?" Ryoma asked.

"She told me that he once met a boy who saved her from bullies in a train, with that magical moment she fell in love with him" she paused again. "Then she was really really happy when she found him attending the same school as hers, she even took the trouble to make bentous just for the guy she loved, she was always happy when the guy she loved gave her tennis lessons"

"Sakuno-san was deeply in love with you uncle, she always watched you matches, she was cheering for you, I could see the sparkle in her eyes when she talks about you" Aya said, "Ryuzaki" Ryoma said, "Could I still make it?" Ryoma asked her.

"Of course, she ditched about one hundred suitors just because of you, Damn Uncle" Aya sarcastically said, "Thanks for telling me, Otaku girl!" Ryoma also replied with a smirk.

"Otaku Girl?" Aya asked, "You love manga don't you? so you're an Otaku!" Ryoma said, "Yeah fine! Uncle you owe me a special edition manga that's going to be released next month." she grinned, "H-hey that's unfair" he complained.

"No it's not!" she winked, "Fine" Ryoma smirked. After a few minutes Sakura also went downstairs. "D-daddy?" Sakura yawned, "Good Morning Sakura" Ryoma simply said, "Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Aya smiled at the little girl. "Ohayo" she said and yawned again. "What's for breakfast?" she asked, "Fried tempura" Aya replied.

"Yay!" Sakura skipped happily, Sakura took a bite,"So Delicious!" she said, "Really!" Aya smiled, "Hai" Sakura giggled. "By the way Sakura, what's your daddy's job again?" Aya smirked. "Daddy is just too good! He's been beating up MONKEYS!" she giggled, while Ryoma was sweatdropped.

"Darn Uncle, what the hell are you teaching to your kid?" she asked, "It's not that bad!" Ryoma said, "Uncle, better find a good motherly figure for your kid, well Sakuno-san's available" she smirked. Ryoma glared, "Shut up!"

Aya grabbed her bag and tannis racket "Well I've gotta go, see you later uncle, Sakura-chan" she ran at the front gate. "And uncle don't forget the manga you owe me!" she yelled, "Damn Otaku girl" Ryoma sighed.

"Daddy where are we going later?"Sakura asked, "We'll be meeting my former senpais" he replied, "Are they your friends daddy?" she asked again, "Yeah" he nodded. "Yay!" she cheered. "Come on Sakura, I'll help you take a bath" Ryoma said. "Hai!" she smiled.

Ryoma was used in these kinds of jobs, one of them is giving Sakura a bath, the other jobs includes feeding and teaching her. The first time he gave his daughter a bath, he was with his cousin Megumi giving him instructions in the phone the bathroom suddenly became hell at that time. The father and daughter entered the bathroom, Ryoma sighed ever since that day he gave Sakura baths in his own unique style, Echizen Ryoma's way is the best! such wise parenting.

"Sakura, what's step number one again?" he asked, "Take off the dirty clothes and put it in the hamper" she said while at the same time doing it. "Then?" he asked, "Just wait till daddy or Megumi-nee-san finishes to prepare the tub" she smiled as Ryoma poured a little bit of hot water and opened the faucet.

"Now that daddy's been finished what will you do now?" he asked, "I'll go in the tub" she smiled, "Good" Ryoma smirked, "Then?" he continued. "I'll use the shampoo and soap" she giggled, "Daddy will help me do it." Ryoma smiled at his cute daughter. Ryoma washed her hair, and rinsed it with water.

"Then what's the last step?" Ryoma asked, "Dry myself and dress up!" she giggled, while Ryoma smiled. "Do it faster so that you won't catch a cold." he said, "Hai" she replied.

"Ara, Ryoma-san" Nanako said when she saw them walking out of the bathroom, "You should have asked me to help Sakura-chan take a bath" she smiled, "Daijobu, since I always do it anyway and she's my daughter" he said while she smiled, "Let me do her hair" Nanako said.

"Arigato Nanako-san" he said, they went to Nanako's room while she prepared a bunch of clips and ribbons, she also plugged her blower. "What would be Sakura-chan's hairstyle?" she asked, "Anything but not braids." he said.

"Why not braids?" she asked, "I just don't feel like it today" he simply said while Nanako gave her a confused look. "Uh O-okay" she replied. It' not that Ryoma doesn't like braids it's just that he'll be meeting his old senpais and Ryuzaki Sakuno, is Sakura would be in braids too the comparison would easily be seen.

Sakura's hair was in a high ponytail with a pink ribbon, her bangs fell making her look cute. "Daddy, I'm done" she smiled, "Very good" he smiled too. "Now as for reminders, don't tell anything stupid especially to my Mada Mada Dane senpais" he smiled.

"Hai!" Sakura replied.

"Don't go off wandering all by yourself."

"Hai!"

"Act properly and respect your elders"

"Hai!"

Ryoma smirked, "Don't call Ryuzaki Sakuno as your new mommy" he said.

"..." Sakura didn't reply.

"Sakura"

"Hai" she muttered.

"Okay Good" he kissed her at the cheeks.

Ryoma and Sakura went outside, "Ryoma-san, Jiyu said you could borrow the other car" Nanako said, "Arigato" Ryoma replied. (Jiyu is Nanako's husband)

"It's okay" she replied, "Have fun!" she said. "Bye Aunt Nanako!" Sakura waved while Ryoma nodded. He drove for only ten minutes and they reached their destination, Kawamura's Sushi Shop.

"Sugoi Sugoi!" Sakura exclaimed, "Now Sakura-chan, be a good little girl" Ryoma smiled, "Hai!" she replied. The sushi shop was a lot bigger and better than the last time Ryoma visited it. There were mirrors and divisions, he also saw a small playing corner for kids. Sakura eyed them.

Ryoma finally saw Momoshiro and the other guys, well they still hadn't seen them, he smiled, they still acted like the same senpais from junior and senior high, until he sensed a small tug. "Daddy could I play with them?" she asked. "Okay, Daddy would be in that table" he pointed the table where Momoshiro was. "Hai!" then she went ahead.

He walked slowly towards them, "Senpai-tachi" he muttered. "ECHIZEEEEENNNNN!" "OOOOCCCHHHHIBBBIII!" He received a headlock and a glomp from Kikumaru and Momoshiro. "Ittai!" Ryoma complained.

"How's life, Echizen!" Momo asked, "Boring" he replied, "Same old Echizen" Momo said. "Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka called his attention. "At last you're back!" she said. "Yeah and I heard you and Horio..." he paused, "He's a ral tannis genius!" Tomoka was on her rapid fangirl mode.

"Echizen, Don't let your guard down" Tezuka said, "Glad you're here Echizen!" Oishi said. "Echizen, have some sushi" Kawamura offered.

"Hai, Arigatou senpai-tachi" he replied. "Echizen-kun" Tachibana Ann said, No, Momoshiro Ann said. "So you and Momo-senpai..." he asked, "Yes we already had kids!" she smiled. "O-oh" Ryoma replied. "In fact almost all of us had kids, right Inui?" Kikumaru asked, "Hai" Inui replied.

"O-okay" he was sweatdropped. "Actually, I have a dau..." he was cut off.

"Sakuno, Sakuno this way!" Tomoka called her attention. Ryuzaki Sakuno was much more beautiful than before. Ryoma was jawdropped.

"H-hello s-senpai-tachi, R-ryoma-kun" she stuttered and blushed, still with the same old Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"O-OCHIBI" Kikumaru grinned, "W-what?" Ryoma asked, "Nothing" he said. He stared at her again, and he was alrady problematic, Ryuzaki Sakuno wasn't in braids. But her hair was in a high ponytail. He freaked out.

Wrong Intuition, Braids would be better than a high pony tail.

"Oooops, wrong hair style for Sakura." he sighed, "Who's Sakura?" Kikumaru asked, while Fuji chuckled and Kaidoh hissed. "She's my dau..." he was pissed off, he was cut off again.

"Hey it's time for lunch we've got to call the kids!" Momo said, "Yeah I'll call tham" Ann volunteered. "Hey Kids!"she called, the kids went, luckily Sakura followed her playmates.

"Nyaa! look at my son Ochibi!" Kikumaru said, "Me too" Momo said. "Hey who's that little kid?" They all asked, Sakura stared at them then she walked towards Ryoma.

"Daddy what's for lunch?" she asked, then there was silence.

"NAAAANNNNI!!!!" They all shrieked, "Echizen, who is she?" Momo asked.

"She's Sakura, my daughter" he replied. "B-but you, you said in the phone you're single." Kikumaru stuttered, "You didn't let me finish senpai, I'm about to say s-single parent but you suddenly changed the topic" he replied.

"Mada Mada Dane" Ryoma smirked. "Echizen, is she adopted?" Momo asked, "No, she's not, she's my real daughter" he replied.

"So where's your wife?" they were all curious to ask, Ryoma was silent.

"She's gone" he said.

Sakuno stared at Sakura, so she was Ryoma's daughter, she still remembered the look on her face when she said, _"Mommy's gone and daddy's the one taking care of me." she said, "G-gone?" she asked, "Mommy's already in heaven" she replied. "Oh, I'm sorry Sakura-chan" Sakuno frowned. "Mommy wants me too be happy that's why she went to heaven." Sakura smiled. Sakuno felt pity for the kid, losing her mom at such a young age._

_

* * *

_

OWARI!

Chapter 3 posted! At last! Give me reviews PLEASE!


	4. Our Family?

YAY! I updated. Phew this is a bit long chapter and guess what it almost took me a week to finish it. Well include all those bloody homeworks and quizzes. I really hate Math! I despise it. I'm really glad I made it alive in my third year of high school.

Thanks for all the review, PROMISE I love them, all the reviews were wonderful!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis!

**CHAPTER 4: Our Family?**

_"So where's your wife?" they were all curious to ask, Ryoma was silent._

_"She's gone" he said._

_Sakuno stared at Sakura, so she was Ryoma's daughter, she still remembered the look on her face when she said,_ _"Mommy's gone and daddy's the one taking care of me." she said, "G-gone?" she asked, "Mommy's already in heaven" she replied. "Oh, I'm sorry Sakura-chan" Sakuno frowned. "Mommy wants me too be happy that's why she went to heaven." Sakura smiled. Sakuno felt pity for the kid, losing her mom at such a young age._

_----------------------------------_

"What do you mean gone, Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked, "Yeah, Echizen!" Momo agreed. "She died while in labor." he simply said, "Poor kid" Ann muttered. "Echizen, so all these years you're the only one taking care of that kid?" Oishi asked.

"Hai" he nodded. "That's great!" Momo exclaimed, "Disastrous" Ryoma commented. "Daddy, can I play with Momo-kun, Eiji-kun, Fuji-kun, Kyoko-chan, Kai-kun and Mitsu-kun again?" she said innocently. "Fine" Ryoma gave her a pat in the head. She smiled and went into the play corner again.

"Ne senpai-tachi are you sure your children are good, because if anything bad happens to Sakura" he sounded serious, "Hai, they are good children, Echizen" Fuji chuckled, still as sadistic as ever. "Ne Minna, I baked a cake, I hope you'll like it" Ayumi said. (Tezuka's wife) "Yui-chan do you want a slice?" the three year old girl nodded.

"Ne, Momo-senpai, is that baby your son too?" Ryoma asked, "Yes" Momo nodded. "Ne, Oishi where's Kate?" Eiji asked, (Kate is Oishi's wife) "She said she's stuck with some kind of paper work, she really loved to come here but unfortunately something came up." he explained.

"Here's another batch of sushi Takashi made." Reiya, Kawamura's wife said as she placed another plate in their table. "Thanks Reiya-san!" Momo said as he popped a handful into his mouth. "Oi Mamushi, you know your kid acts like you!" Momo blurted.

"Fsshhhuuuuuu you're kid also has a big appetite like you" Kaidou replied. "Baka Mamushi" Momo said. "Oi, what did you say! Teme!" he growled.

_'Nothing really changed'_

Ryoma looked over the kids, who were playing tag. He stared at his daughter who was extremely happy together with her new playmates.

"Ochibi, I just want to ask you..." Kikumaru paused, "What?" he stared at Kikumaru with a confused look. "Why does your daughter look so much like Ryuzaki-chan?" he said. Then there was silence. **BULL'S EYE!** That's the last thing Ryoma wanted his senpais to notice.

Ryuzaki Sakuno blushed, "Yeah, Ryoma-sama, it's as if you had a kid with Sakuno!" loudmouthed as ever Tomaka squealed. Horio nodded, "T-tomo-chan, it's e-embarassing!" Sakuno's blushed turned into a deeper shade of red. "Sakuno when did you and Ryoma-sama????" Tomoka was into her fangirl mode again.

"N-no" Sakuno stuttered. "Her eye color has a lighter shade of brown, but she still looks a lot like Sakuno" Ann smiled.

"I never thought Echizen would..." Momo paused and started to laugh. "There's a high possibility that Echizen has more secrets" Inui muttered. "Fsshhhhuuuuu" Kaidoh hissed. "Ne, Ochibi you're looking for a new motherly figure for Sakura right?" Eiji grinned. "Sakuno-chan is perfect for the spot!" Tomoka squealed.

"D-demo..." Sakuno blushed.

"Shut up senpai-tachi!" Ryoma scowled and glared at them. "A-anou senpai-tachi, I'll just check the kids" Sakuno said before she stood up and walked towards the playing corner. "Ryuzaki-chan is such a sweet young lady" Kikumaru grinned. "Yeah and she cares soooo much" Momo added.

Ryoma glared at Momo, he received the glare directly in an eye to eye contact. _'You're in a big trouble!'_ Ryoma thought. "Oi Echizen, don't take it seriously." Momo said. "Fine, whatever" he said and gave Momo another glare.

---------------------------------

"Sakuno-neechan!!!" Kyoko called Sakuno's attention. "Hi Kyoko-chan" she smiled. The small girl smiled back. "I'm happy that Kyoko-chan and the others are being good to Sakura-chan" she said. "Yup!" the girl replied. "Sakura-chan, isn't it great to have many friends?" Sakuno smiled at her. "Hai" she replied.

"Nee-chan, let's play a game!" Momo's kid suggested. "What kind of game?" Sakuno asked. "It's not fair! Momo gets to choose!" Eiji's kid whailed. "So what!" Momo sniggered. "It's not fair you PIG HEAD!" Eiji whailed again. "Fsshuuuuu, baka peach" Kaido's kid hissed.

"Kyoko-chan, are they fighting???" Sakura asked as she stared at the three boys. "They're always like that but they're really good friends" she giggled. "Stop fighting" Sakuno tried to calm the kids. "We can play a memory game..." she suggested.

"But that's boring!" Momo complained. "I want to play tag!" Eiji suggested. "But the space isn't big enough to play tag" Tezuka's son said. "He's right" Fuji's kid chuckled.

"Mitsu-nii-san!" kyoko giggled, "Maybe we can play house!" Sakura suggested. "It's a good idea!" Kyoko agreed. "Well, if that's what Sakura-chan likes..." Fuji's kid said. "Okay with me" Tezuka's son agreed. "Me too! Nya!" Eiji said.

"Then... how do we play?" Sakuno asked. "Daddy, Megumi-nee chan and I always play that game." Sakura smiled. "Sakuno nee-chan could be our mom!" Kyoko added while the other kids nodded. "B-but why m-me?" she asked. "Because we want to..." the kids grinned.

"And my dad could play as our daddy!" Sakura giggled. "Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno blushed. "N-no way..." she stuttered. "Why? Sakuno nee-chan Do you hate Sakura-chan's dad?" Eiji's kid asked. "N-no...it's not hate..." she blushed.

"Did my daddy do anything wrong?" she asked teary eyed. "N-no..." Sakuno felt panic and adrenaline rush. "O-okay" she finally sighed in defeat. "YAY!" the kids cheered. "I'll go tell daddy!" Sakura stood up and ran.

_'I'm in a big trouble.'_ Sakuno thought as she watched Sakura ran into Ryoma's lap. She was feeling hot and totally EMBARASSED. "Daddy! Daddy!" she giggled.

"Daddy can you please join us in our game???" she said with the most innocent look she could give. "What kind of game?" he asked. "House..." she smiled.

"What?!" he pretended he didn't heard but in fact he heard it CLEARLY.

"House..."

"Yadda" Ryoma sighed. "Daddy Please" Sakura pleaded, "Fine" he simply said. "Yay! Daddy said YES!" she skipped. Momo and Kikumaru were laughing at the corner.

"Ochibi's weakness is Sakura-chan!" Kikumaru sniggered, "Yeah right, Echizen is our best parent here!" Momo said as the others also laughed. "Stupid senpai tachi" Ryoma hissed."Then we can be your uncles and aunts!" Ann suggested, "Yeah right!"Tomoka agreed. "Sakuno-chan is it alright if we join the game?" she asked.

"Sure, Tomo-chan, but why should I be the mother?" she asked while giving Ryoma a quick glance unfortunately he caught it, Ryoma was staring at Sakuno while she blushed as red as a tomato. "Because you're the most suitable person here." Ayumi said.

"Now, we're a family!" Sakura smiled, Ryoma stared at his child. He never saw her this happy, she was happy living with Megumi but he never saw with this different aura of brightness and cheerfullness.

"Sakura-chan would be my older sister!!!" Kyoko said as she raised her voice proudly. "I'll be the big brother!" Momo-kun said, "Nya No fair! I wanna be the oldest brother!"

"NO ME!" Kai-kun protested. "Mou, they are fighting again." Kyoko sighed. "Hey, stop fighting you three" Tomoka yelles at the three kids. They ended up crying.

"Sorry I didn't mean to..." Tomoka apologized but they still didn't stop crying. "Nya! It looks like the game has already started!" Kikumaru grinned. "What are you talking about, senpai?" Ryoma asked. "Since you and Ryuzaki-chan were the parents for this game you should be responsible for making them stop." he smiled sheepeeshly.

"Oi oi, what are you talking about!" Ryoma said, but they just stayed out of their sight. "Ryuzaki, this is up to you and me now" he simply said causing Sakuno to falter.

"H-hai" she replied.

"I'm not really good with kids" Ryoma said, "But Sakura-chan...is a nice girl, you really did a good job Ryoma-kun" Sakuno commented. "Really?, I was lucky she was understanding and sweet."

Sakuno went near the three kids, "Anou, please stop crying your Aunt Tomoka didn't do that on purpose" Sakuno explained as she gave them a bright and cheerful smile. The three kids MIRACULOUSLY stopped crying.

Ryoma was speechless _'How'd she did that?'_ he asked. He heard soft laughters from his senpai-tachi's table. "Ryuzaki-chan is SUCH a SWEET MOTHER!" Eiji exclaimed, "Sou dane! Eiji-senpai!" Momo nodded while the other regulars were just busy watching them or having another set of conversations.

"Oi, Oi" Ryoma muttered. "A-anou R-ryoma-kun, what should we do now?" Sakuno asked as she stared at him who was sitting in another corner. "I don't know" Ryoma simply said.

"Uh..." Sakuno was sweatdropped, nothing changed, she still had dumb conversations with Ryoma. "Hey! What's that?" Fuji-kun asked, "It's a cat" Tezuka-kun added. "KAWAAAAIIIII!" Sakura and Kyoko giggled. "It looks injured" Sakuno said.

"Daddy, can we take care of poor neko-chan?" Sakura asked. "I don't know... it looks sick, we might have troubles taking care of it." Ryoma simply stated. "B-but..." Sakura suddenly stopped when the cat jumped out of her hand.

"Neko-chan!" she cried out. "The cat jumped." Sakuno said, "Neko-chan isn't feeling well yet!" Kyoko said. "What should we do now?" Ryoma asked.

"I'll find it" Sakuno suggested. "We'll help too!" Eiji-kun and Momo-kun said. "Agree" Tezuka-kun and Fuji-kun said. "Yay!" Sakura cheered.

"The kids could search in this floor, Come on Ryuzaki we'll search on the second floor" Ryoma held Sakuno's right hand, she couldn't let go of his tight hold. She blushed in deep patches of red. The kids grinned at each other.

"Looks like Sakura-chan's daddy likes Sakuno-nee-chan!" Kyoko said, "Nya, she's right!" Eiji-kun agreed. "Yeah!" all the other kids said.

For the first time those kids agreed on something they all like. RYOSAKU xD

Ryoma and Sakuno were already in the second floor, he was still unconsciously holding her hand. "Ryoma-kun..." she called while he stared at her. "What?" he asked, "M-my h-hand..." she gently said, Ryoma took a quick glance at what he was holding. He blushed quickly upon seeing her hand in contact with his. "S-sorry..." he stuttered a bit and immedietly broke his hold.

"I-it's o-okay..." she stammered, "Meow" they heard a soft groan of pain at the nearest corner. "There it is!" Ryoma said before chasing the cat, Sakuno instantly followed. As they continued to run, Sakuno tripped on something.

THUD! THUD! "Ittai" Ryoma muttered.

"Hey Ochibi! We heard something fell!" Kikumaru entered the scene together with Momo and the kids. "E-chi-zen???" they were surprised of what they saw. Sakuno was on top of him.

"Sakuno nee-chan why are you sitting at my dad?" Sakura-chan curiously asked, while Sakuno blushed in almost a hundred patches of red, she was immovable. Who wouldn't if you would land on Echizen Ryoma.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" she continuously said, "Ryuzaki, would you please get off me" Ryoma said. "Ahh, Gomenasai, Ryoma-kun" she said before she stood up. "Fine" he simply said. _'This girl is hopeless, still the klutz Ryuzaki, I knew'_ he thought.

The kids together with Momo and Eiji were grinning to each other. Sakura and Kyoko were laughing. "Daddy, we'll look on the other side" Sakura said as the others followed her.

"But it went there, and all of you are going at the wrong direction!" Ryoma said, they pretended not to hear what he said. "Those bastards they were only letting us do all the work" he cursed.

"Maybe you could just stop Ryoma-kun, I'll go search for it" Sakuno said, _'Still the kind- hearted girl, I knew'_ he thought again. "No, let's go! We'll search for it TOGETHER" he said as she blushed. They instantly followed it, "It's inside that room" Sakuno smiled, "Yeah, we'll get it" Ryoma smirked.

"Here kitty" Sakuno gently touched the cat's small and weak body. "It's really in a bad shape" Ryoma muttered.

"Good Job, Ochibi! Ryuzaki-chan!" Eiji exclaimed while the kids cheered. "Daddy found Neko-chan!" Sakura cheered. "I guess we really need to take it to a veterinarian" Sakuno said.

"I'll take it" Ryoma volunteered, "A-anou, I'll go too" she said with concerned eyes. "There's a clinic about ten minutes drive from here" Momo said.

"See you around Ryuzaki-chan, Echizen" Momo waved. "See you around senpai-tachi" Ryoma said. "Yeah!" Eiji exclaimed while the others just nodded. "Goodluck Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka and Ann gave her a wink.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Kyoko waved, "We'll miss you!" Eiji-kun said. "Me too" Momo-kun smiled. "Drop by next time to play" Fuji-kun said. Mitsu-kun and Kai-kun gave a nod.

"Hai!" she giggled.

"Come on Ryuzaki" he said in a low tone. "Umm Hai" she nodded and followed.

-----------------------------------------

Sakuno was sitting at the front seat of the car while Sakura was sitting at the back playing a bit with the sick cat. More like a family right? Sakura insisted that Sakuno should sit in front. Ryoma can't do anything at his daughter's request.

"Here we are" she muttered. "Sugoi!" Sakura giggled. "Sakura don't hurt the poor cat" Ryoma said, "Hai" she smiled as she gently made her way out of the car.

As they went inside the vet welcomed them. "What a cute daughter you two both have!" she commented as she watched Sakura playing with the other pets. "She's not my..." Sakuno was cut.

"So how's the cat?" Ryoma suddenly changed the topic. "It would be alright after a few days" she said. "That's good to hear" Ryoma said.

"Take Care, Neko-chan" Sakura was teary eyed. "It will be okay" the vet said to the little kid. "Really? Promise?" she asked. "Yes, now go back to your mother, she might be worried about you"

"Mother?" she asked. "Hai, that girl with your dad she's your mom right?"

Sakura grinned, "HAI!, Mommy and Daddy really love each other!" she giggled. "See you!" she waved goodbye while Sakura waved back.

Sakura saw Sakuno and Ryoma sitting in a bench, Sakuno sat far away from him. Ryoma looks a bit problematic, his daughter noticed his uneasiness.

"Daddy? Is there a problem?" she asked. "Yeah, that OTAKU GIRL just sent a list of groceries to buy" he groaned. "Isn't it just easy?" Sakura asked. "Yeah easy when I'm with Megumi, all I need to do is to push the cart." he said.

"A-anou, Ryoma-kun... I could help" Sakuno volunteered. "Is it really okay Ryuzaki?" he asked. "Hai" she smiled, "Yay! Mom- I mean Sakuno-nee-chan's going to help!" Sakura blurted out. "It will be a pleasure" she commented.

As they entered the grocery store, they really do look like a family. Sakura was at the middle holding one hand of Sakuno on her left side and one hand of Ryoma at her right side. She could feel the public's wide eyed stares at them, she even heard other girls giggling, commenting how cute her 'daughter' is.

"Now the first thing in the list are cereals" Ryoma said, "They're over that shelf" Sakuno pointed it. Ryoma pushed the cart while Sakura was enjoying their company. "What brand?" Sakuno asked. "I don't know" Ryoma answered. "I think this would be the best" she put two boxes of cereals inside the cart.

"Meat and Fish." Ryoma said, "That corner" Sakuno said. _'She definitely knows everything, she could be a wife anytime... What the hell am I thinking!'_ Ryoma blushed. "Here it is!" she said.

They were walking down at another lobby when Sakuno sighted her mean senpai, who always made fun of her back then. She still looks the same, the cool and spicy type. She always talk proudly about her boyfrienS and ex-ES. Sakuno hated her, although she could never show it.

"Daddy, check this out!" Sakura showed a new brand of chocolate"That's weird" Ryoma smirked, while Sakuno was looking at her senpai who was currently approaching her.

"Is that you Ryuzaki-san?" she asked while raising one of her eyebrows. "Still with the klutzy act, you'll never going to marry a decent man with your clumsiness." she said in an obnoxious way.

"Nice to see you again, Fumi-senpai" she bowed still trying to be calm. "Hey did I just hear you calling me Fumi? I'm not Fumi anymore I'm already Kimiko Himwari, yeah and I married a loan maker, he's definitely the best man on earth! How's your miserable life Ryuzaki?" she asked.

"F-fine..." Sakuno answered, "Am I still correct to call you Ryuzaki, are you already married, I guess not..." she rolled her eyes. "N-no..." she stuttered a bit. She felt a tug on her sleeve. "Sakura-chan?" she was confused.

"Who's that kid?" Kimiko asked. "Mommy, daddy and I were already waiting for you!" Sakura whailed, while Sakuno was surprised. "Is she your kid?" her senpai asked. "Is there a problem with **OUR** kid?" Ryoma smirked. Now Sakuno felt like she could faint anytime.

"My Gosh, you're Echizen Ryoma the famous tennis prodigy! currently a pro tennis player! My husband's trying to get you a deal on his business. Don't tell me you're R-ryuzaki's?" she was cut.

"She's already an Echizen" he said, Sakuno almost died from shock. "Daddy you and mommy said we'll play later right?" Sakura smiled innocently.

"Yeah later" Ryoma smiled at her. "Sorry for my rudeness Sakuno-chan! You know she's definitely my best kouhai ever! See you around Echizen Ryoma-san!" she said before making her exit.

"That was fun, we should do it more often!" Sakura giggled. "A-anou T-thanks R-ryoma-kun" she stuttered, "No problem" he simply said.

"A-anou why did you help me?" she asked, "You don't like her right?" he asked while she nodded, "I don't like my FRIENDS to be criticized in a bad way" he blushed a bit.

"Thanks, Ryoma-kun" she smiled, "I'll pay you someday" she continued. "No need, helping me with grocery problems would be enough"

"Daddy, let's pay already..." Sakura said. "Oh"

As they paid in the counter, the same thing happened all the people really thought they were a family. Sakuno sighed, she couldn't tell if this day was a good or bad day.

After they paid for their bills, Ryoma drove Sakuno until they reached her shop. "Would you like some coffee?" she asked. "Sure" he said. Sakura was asleep in the table.

"Sakura-chan is so cute when sleeping" Sakuno said. "Yeah" Ryoma nodded, "She really misses her mom so much" Sakuno said. "How'd you know?" Ryoma asked.

"It's in her eyes" she said. "How about you Ryuzaki any love interests at this moment?" he asked, "I don't have..." she replied. "But back in highschool you were close with Tooyama?" he asked again.

"Kintarou-kun is just a friend, that's all" she stated. "Is THAT all?" he asked, "Hai" she giggled a bit. "About Sakura-chan? We never heard in the news that you were married or you had a kid?" she asked.

"I decided to keep my family away from the public's eye, I want them to live normally." he said, "Especially Sakura, now that her mom's gone"

"Would she study here in Japan?" Sakuno asked, "Maybe, but I have to find somebody who'll take care of her because I always leave for matches." he said.

"I would take care of Sakura" she said, "Is that a joke?" he asked, "N-no"

"Why?" he asked, "Because Sakura-chan is sweet and gentle. I would love to take care of her." she smiled. "You'll really be a good mother Ryuzaki" he said. "Not really, just like as you always say, I'm still mada mada dane" she smiled.

"But not on this part" Ryoma smirked, they were staring at each other, Sakuno was blushing. "Well, See you Ryuzaki." he said then carried Sakura.

"See you too, Ryoma-kun!" she waved.

"I'd like to tell you something Ryuzaki..." he paused. "I really missed you, Ja!" he said before leaving.

Ryuzaki Sakuno stared at his slowly disappearing figure in silence. Now, what was that supposed to mean. She knew it, so she smiled then her face went as red as a tomato and her heart beating really fast.

* * *

OWARI!

Yay! I finished it! Hope I can get reviews! Please I'm desperate to have them!


	5. Happy Birthday Sakura!

YAY! I updated. Our final exams would be coming soon! Please pray for me and my grades! I wasn't doing well at academics lately. Sooooo please! My final exams are very important to me. After those bloody days, I'll update! I really promise!

Thanks for all the review, PROMISE I love them, all the reviews were wonderful!

Yeah about the New series of Prince of Tennis, I think it was already posted at onemanga. Just look for... New Prince of tennis... xD

About the previous chapter, The last name of Sakuno's senpai must be Himawari not Himwari... That was a typographical error.

Sorry for my wrong spellings and horrible grammar!

Please READ and REVIEW on this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis!

**CHAPTER 5: Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!**

_"I would take care of Sakura" she said, "Is that a joke?" he asked, "N-no"_

_"Why?" he asked, "Because Sakura-chan is sweet and gentle. I would love to take care of her." she smiled. "You'll really be a good mother Ryuzaki" he said. "Not really, just like as you always say, I'm still mada mada dane" she smiled._

_"But not on this part" Ryoma smirked, they were staring at each other, Sakuno was blushing. "Well, See you Ryuzaki." he said then carried Sakura._

_"See you too, Ryoma-kun!" she waved._

_"I'd like to tell you something Ryuzaki..." he paused. "I really missed you, Ja!" he said before leaving._

_Ryuzaki Sakuno stared at his slowly disappearing figure in silence. Now, what was that supposed to mean. She knew it, so she smiled then her face went as red as a tomato and her heart beating really fast._

* * *

"I really missed you..." Those words kept on repeating unconsciously on her mind, still thinking of Echizen Ryoma and his daughter Sakura. She blushed, "Why did he say that?" she asked herself as she stared at her reflection.

Echizen Ryoma, a professional tennis player who has a million of agressive fangirls around, compared to her who was just a pastry chef, with such a huge status difference. She was nothing compared to him. Ryuzaki Sakuno sighed again, feeling the uneasiness bombarding her mind. She heard the door to open, a customer, maybe? She went to greet whoever that is.

"Eh, Sakura-chan Ryoma-kun..." she was surprised to see both of them so early in the morning. She saw Ryoma's stoic facial expression, she knew this was all Sakura's doings.

She stared at them.

"Hello, Sakuno nee-chan!" she greeted as she gave out a warm smile. "Hello" Sakuno answered back. "Sorry for disturbing you, Ryuzaki." Ryoma said. "I-it's nothing, R-ryoma-kun" she blushed stuttered a bit.

"Sakura insisted" he moaned, Sakuno was sweatdropped she knew she was right. She gave him a nod. "What's special about today?" she asked.

"My Birthday!!!" she jumped, "S-sorry,I didn't know! I didn't have a present for you." she apologized. "It's okay, Sakuno-nee-chan! All you need to do is to play with me and daddy today!!!"she laughed.

"P-play? w-with y-you a-and... R-ryoma-kun?" she blushed a hundred patches of red. It was unbelievable, the kid's requesting much from her. "I-is i-it o-okay w-with y-you, R-ryoma-kun?" she asked. "Betsuni" he simply replied.

"Sakuno nee-chan..." she tried her best strategy, puppy dog's eyes. Sakuno couldn't resist her extreme cuteness. "F-fine..." she smiled, "Yay!" Sakura cheered. "What are we going to d-do?" Sakuno asked, hoping it will not be that _intense_.

"Daddy said we'll go to an amusement park!!!" she laughed, Sakuno looked at Ryoma. "A-amusement p-park..." she repeated. "We'll play! We'll play!" she jumped in excitement.

"Come on, Ryuzaki" he said, "Wait, I need to lock a few things first" Sakuno said and hurried back into the kitchen. "What am I gonna do!" she panicked. She felt her heart beating really fast, "Sakuno, this isn't a date!" she muttered, while talking to herself.

_This is a date!_

_No, this will never be a date!_

_Yes! _

_No!_

_Yes!_

She stopped, _'How do I look?'_ those words were on her mind.

"Oi Ryuzaki" Ryoma called her out of boredom, "Are you done?" he asked. "A-almost" Sakuno replied. _'Ryuzaki Sakuno, you are DOOMED!'_

"I'm done, R-ryoma-kun" she blushed, while he stared at her. She was wearing a white polo shirt and a black skirt, her hair wasn't tied but there are ribbons on the sides. Then there was silence.

"..."

"Wow! Sakuno nee-chan really looks like my mom!" Sakura smiled, "Oh" Sakuno muttered, of course he would stare, if she looks a lot like his wife. Ryoma felt like a ghost was standing in front of him. Sakuno frowned, this was a bad idea she knew it all along.

"D-do I b-bother y-you R-ryoma-kun?" she took all her courage to ask. "Hn" he shooked his head. "Yokatta" Sakuno sighed in relief.

"Let's get into the car..." he said, as Sakuno and Sakura followed.

--------------------------------------------

Just like the last time, Sakuno sat at the front seat, while Sakura was at the back. The kid's talking to her aunt Megumi who she calls as Megumi nee-chan. Megumi would be mad if she was called as 'oba-san'

"Take Care Sakura-chan, Happy Birthday!" Megumi said on the other line, "Bye, Thank You Megumi- nee-chan!" Sakura smiled then hung up.

"Megumi was the one on the phone, right?" Ryoma asked, "Hai!" Sakura smiled "Ah Megumi-chan!" Sakuno remembered her, a girl who was a year younger than them. She was also a part of the tennis club, her kouhai.

"What did she tell you?" Ryoma asked, "She greeted me, that's all!" Sakura smiled sheepeeshly. If Megumi was all behind of this, it will be really bad.

"Sakuno nee-chan knows Megumi nee-chan?" Sakura asked, "Sort of" Sakuno replied.

"We're here" Ryoma said as he stopped the car, Sakuno and Sakura went out. "Now where should we go first?" Sakura skipped.

Sakuno stared at the kid, "Merry Go Round!" she laughed. "Oh" Sakuno and Ryoma stared at each other. "Okay..." Ryoma replied.

"Excuse me Ma'am, Sir, would you like me to take a family picture for you?" A photographer asked. Sakuno was dumbstruck. FAMILY...

"Thank You" Ryoma replied, as Sakura laughed again. Sakuno was blushing... MADLY!

"Now, the two of you please stay closer to each other." the photographer said. "Hai" Sakuno replied in a weak voice. She leaned closer to him, but it seems that there is still a wall between them. "Sakuno nee-chan, SMILE!" Sakura cheered. "Uh" Sakuno nodded.

"Ryuzaki" Ryoma held her hand and pulled her closer to his side, almost giving Sakuno a heart attack. "R-ryoma-kun" she stuttered.

"Much better!" the photographer commented. "1,2,3" *FLASH*

"Yay!" Sakura cheered, "Now we can ride the Merry go Round!" Sakura said. She held both Ryoma and Sakuno's hand pulling them together, she felt excited.

"This one's cute!" Sakura smiled, "Hn" Ryoma groaned. "Good Job Sakura-chan..." Sakuno said. As the merry go round started moving, Sakuno was feeling intense. "Oi Ryuzaki, you're not in focus" Ryoma said.

"A-ah, G-gomenasai R-ryoma-kun" she bowed. "No need to apologize" Ryoma said. "You'd fall if you continue to do that." Ryoma smirked, "I'll catch you..." he silently muttered.

"W-what?" Sakuno didn't heard the last words.

"Betsuni" he replied.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun, a-about Sakura-chan's mom..." she hesitated to continue her question. "What's she like?" she asked. Ryoma stared at her as if she was some kind of papparazzi. "A-anou, G-gome..."

"Sweet, loving" Ryoma replied.

"Oh" Sakuno muttered. "It must really be hard when she left." Sakuno unconsciously said.

The Merry go Round stopped, then there was silence between the two of them.

They continued to stare at each other.

"Oi Ryuzaki, is there something on my face?" Ryoma asked.

"N-nothing!" Sakuno flushed.

"That was fun!" Sakura smiled, "Yeah!" Ryoma agreed, while Sakuno can only give a nod. "Now what should we try next?" Sakura asked.

"Horror house!" she exclaimed.

"Sure" Ryoma nodded. "After lunch" he added.

As they walked into the nearest cafe, Sakuno was the one who ordered for them. She also ordered a mini cake for Sakura.

"Thank You" Sakuno thanked the waitress. "Your child is sooo cute, how old is she?" she asked.

"She's not..." Sakuno was cut off. "Four" Ryoma replied, Sakura smiled. "Wow, you two are a good couple, I wish I could also have a kid like that!"

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!" Sakuno smiled, "Now blow the candle and make a wish!"

Sakura smiled, _'I wish Sakuno nee-chan can be my mom'_

"A-anou Thanks for today Ryoma-kun!" she sighed, "Betsu ni... I should be the one thanking you." he replied.

"I enjoyed being with you and Sakura-chan"

"Hn"

As they continued to have lunch, Sakuno received a phone call. It was from Mrs. Fiona. "A-anou excuse me" she stood up to answer the call.

"H-hello, Fiona-san" she stuttered.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno, you know my patience! If you can't pay the rental fee for your pastry shop then you'll have to close it!!!" she hung up.

"Close m-my s-shop" Sakuno trembled.

She couldn't do anything. She was in big trouble. Her obaa-chan had a surgery last month and it caused her a lot of money. She didn't pay her electric and water bills. She was ashamed to seek Tomoka's help AGAIN.

She was DOOMED, she wouldn't be surprised if she'll found herself wandering in the streets.

She walked slowly back to where Ryoma and Sakura was. "Ryuzaki" Ryoma muttered.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"N-no, it's n-nothing" she lied.

"Now we go to HORROR HOUSE!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno groaned, she hated ghosts and creepy stuffs.

As they walked towards the Horror house, Sakuno was feeling intense for the second time. Horror House really looks creepy.

"Do w-we n-need t-to?" Sakuno asked, "Ryuzaki, are you afraid?" Ryoma asked.

"N-no" she lied, of course he knew she was lying.

Then they entered.

The corridor was creepy, surely it wouldn't be called Horror House if it wasn't creepy. "HELP!" they heard a shriek.

"W-what w-was t-that?" Sakuno stuttered as her grip unto Ryoma's arm tightened. _'Ryuzaki's grip improved, A LOT, What am I thinking...'_

"HELP!" it repeated again.

"Daddy!" Sakura hugged Ryoma, she was teary eyed.

"HELP!" There it was again.

Ryoma sighed, now both of them were hugging him._ 'They're really the same'_ he thought.

He got no choice, he lifted Sakura who was already crying. "Daddy will protect you" he simply said. Sakuno stared at him, the Echizen Ryoma in front of her wasn't the on she knew before.

Ryoma pulled Sakuno closer, "We'll get out of this..." he said as Sakuno blushed.

"Hai" Sakuno flushed.

Then on the walls there were letters written in red paint. "HELP" it said.

Sakuno hugged Ryoma, Sakura bursted into tears. Ryoma was completely speechless.

"This is only paint" he eyed at them.

"Oh"

"But daddy that was scary!" Sakura said.

"No" he said. "Che, come on"

They continued to walk.

Then there was a sudden image of a monster on top of them. "Monster!" Sakura screamed.

"Yeah a doll" Ryoma said.

"That's a doll?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Hai" Ryoma replied.

"This is more tiring than a tennis match" he muttered.

"Gomenasai Ryoma-kun" she apologized.

"Betsu ni"

Then the lights shut off. It was completely dark inside. "R-ryoma-kun" Sakuno hugged him again.

It was really scary, "The lights will turn on after a few minutes" Ryoma said. "Daddy, I'm afraid" Sakura cried. "Stop crying, Sakura" he said.

"This isn't good, we're stucked here for a few minutes and the light hasn't come back." Sakuno sighed.

"Everything will be okay" Ryoma said.

They heard Sakura's sobs, "I told you don't cry" Ryoma hugged his daughter.

Sakuno wasn't paying attention. She stepped on something.

"Eh, what's this?" she asked and realized it was an arm. (fake arm xD)

"Iiiiiieeeeee!" she screamed and ran.

"Oi Ryuzaki!" Ryoma called her back.

"Sakuno-nee-chan!"

But she didn't listen.

She ran and ran, until she accidentally bumped something.

She waited for something hard to land on her.

Suddenly the lights turned on.

Ryoma was on top of Sakuno.

"R-ryoma-kun... y-you s-saved me..." she muttered.

"I don't want to lose you again..." he said.

Then there was silence.

She realized something on her face.

"W-water..." she muttered. NO.

Sakuno's eyes widened.

"B-blood" she began to panic.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Now I'm finished! I wanted to try cliff hangers for a while... Awwe what a sadistic writer! Just Kidding! I'll update next week after my bloody exams.

Please send me some reviews. I really love them.


	6. Premonition of a Storm

Yippee! Finally, I officially enter the summer life! Summer is the right time to update my fanfics! Well be glad expect more often updates and progress in my fics. At last! Those bloody exams were finished. Chemistry could kill me anytime! I swear!

Thanks for all the review, PROMISE I love them, all the reviews were wonderful and FANTASTIC!

Note: Maybe Ryoma acts like OOC in this chapter, Sorry about that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis!

**Chapter 6: A Premonition of a Storm**

"Blood!" Sakuno's eyes widened due to shock. "R-ryoma-kun, S-sakura-chan..."she called. "Sakuno nee-chan!" Sakura stared at her. "R-ryoma-kun are you okay?" she asked. "Hai" he simply nodded. "We need to go to the hospital." Sakuno panicked. "It's just a simple wound Ryuzaki" he replied. "B-but i-it might get infected... or worse" she was teary eyed, knowing it was all her mere fault, because of her stupidities.

"It's okay, Ryuzaki" he said firmly, his hazel orbs met with her chocolate ones. "D-demo..." Sakuno was unsatisfied, "R-ryoma-kun... here" she offered her handkerchief. He gave her a quick glance, "Ah Domo."

"Excuse me, Ma'am, Sir." A brunette called their attention. "Sorry for the inconvenience but there is a problem in our lighting system." the woman said, "Hn" Ryoma groaned. "Sakura-chan, are you okay" Sakuno asked. "Hai" she forced a smile. "Daddy I'm sorry" she hugged him. Then there was silence. "It's not your fault" he replied in a whisper-like tone. "I'm the one who pestered you and Sakuno nee-chan to play with me, I'm a bad girl..." she said. "You're not bad" Ryoma replied. "No need to apologize" he continued.

"Are you sure you're okay R-ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked again. Ryoma's lips curved into a smirk._ 'She's always like this, always ready to think of others.'_ Ryoma thought, he recalled the time when he played a match against Ibu Shinji of Fudoumine when his left eyelid was hit by his broken racket. Sakuno ran towards him and almost dragging him to forfeit the match and head for the hospital. Ryuzaki Sakuno didn't change a bit, she was still the kind-hearted girl Ryoma knew well except for some changes in her features.

"Maybe you should rest for today Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said, "Uisu, I'll take you home Ryuzaki" he offered "H-hai A-arigato" Sakuno blushed. He stared at her who was now having a nice chat with his daughter Sakura. '_They look cute... HEY! where did that came from?' _he mentally slapped his forehead.

Sakura stared at the gloomy sky, as the dark clouds started to cover the sun. "The weather was fine a while ago." she complained. "Looks like it's going to rain soon." Sakuno said. "YOSH! Rain Rain Go Away!" Sakura chanted. "This is bad we're stuck because of traffic." Ryoma sighed. "And it's starting to rain" Sakuno muttered. Then there was a bizzarre silence betwen the three of them, Sakura cleared her throat and asked a question out of nowhere.

"Ne Sakuno nee-chan what does 'dense' mean?" she asked, "E-eto i-it m-means... w-well f-for e-example a g-girl confessed to a guy and the guy didn't get it, I t-think t-that's the m-meaning of dense, I'm not quite sure though... A-anou why do you ask?" Sakuno gave Ryoma a glance, then she flushed.

"Because Mugumi nee-san would always tease daddy as a dense brat...Ne is daddy really dense?" she exclaimed, Sakuno blushed while Ryoma was speechless de to shock. "A-anou... maybe... sometimes..."

"Stupid Traffic!" Ryoma cursed._ 'Is he mad at me?'_ Sakuno thought.

"A-anou Ryoma-kun, I could just get off this area." Sakuno said. "Aren't you going home?" he asked, "I still need to do a quick shoppingfor some items missing." she smiled. "Take good care of yourself, Ryoma-kun" she said. "Ryuzaki..." Ryoma called her name before she got out of the car.

"E-eh, what?" she asked, "N-nothing, Don't get lost..." he said. "Ah... hai" she nodded, then she was gone. "Sakuno nee-chan is really cool!!!" Sakura exclaimed, "Eh, Ryuzaki was cool?" Ryoma was confused, "I never thought anybody would think that Ryuzaki is cool." he said, "She's cool! It's already cool that she looks a lot like mommy." she smiled. "A-ah"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Mou, this would be enough!" Sakuno said as she placed a pack of spices on her grocery basket. She walked until she reached the counter. She sensed a weird feeling, the lady was actually gawking at her. "A-anou is there something on my face?" she asked. "N-no i-t's nothing, I just remembered that you're the one with Echizen Ryoma yesterday!" the woman squealed, Sakuno was sweatdropped. "Hai"

"Ne! Ne! Are you his wife?" the ardent fangirl asked, "N-no!" Sakuno cried in defense, "Then who's the kid calling him as dad?" the lady asked, 'A-anou h-his 'real' daughter but I'm not the mother." Sakuno exclaimed. "Oh maybe you're her aunt! You're so lucky being near to Echizen Ryoma!" she squealed again.

"That lady was crazy, she's Ryoma-kun's fangirl...Mou" Sakuno sighed, she was really unlucky today with this heavy rainfall. After a few minutes, at last she managed to flag a taxi. She was itching to have a nice cup of coffee and a hot bath. She finally arrived home. She entered her house, she was surprised to see Mrs. Fiona.

"Konnichiwa" Sakuno bowed nervously, "Pack all your stuff you're moving out of this house!" Mrs. Fiona said in a harsh tone. "B-but, please give me some more time, I promise to pay all my debts." Sakuno bowed.

"For Goodness Sake, Sakuno you didn't pay your house rent and space rent for your pastry shop for almost three months. I can't just let you have another extension!"

"D-demo my obaa-chan just got out of the hospital, I promise I'll pay." Sakuno pleaded. "Too late Sakuno, I already found another person who could rent this house, now leave, I want you out of this house now!"

"Please, give more time..."

"No, and even though you're not living here you should still pay your debts! Now leave!"

Sakuno was crying, she packed all her stuffs and left, she was wondering the streets not knowing where she was headed to. She was soaking wet, like a rag. She lifted her phone and called her best friend Tomoka.

"Moshi moshi." Tomoka answered. "Tomo-chan, it's me Sakuno" she said. "SAKUNO!!!" Tomoka squealed, "Is there a problem?" Tomoka asked. "A-anou, I didn't managed to pay f-for my r-rent f-fee... Would you mind if I...stay with you?" Sakuno was cut.

"That was bad Sakuno! I'm not at home right now..." Tomoka said, "I'll wait outside your house..." she replied. "I am not in Japan at this moment I went for a vacation with Horio, hey! didn't I left a note for you." she exclaimed. "O-oh..."Sakuno sighed.

"Don't worry Sakuno, I'll call somebody to help you. Where are you right now?" Tomoka asked. Sakuno was already crying, "At the park near Seigaku..." she replied. "Don't leave, I'll really call somebody to fetch you Sakuno." Tomoka hang up.

The next thing Tomoka did was to dial Momoshiro's number.

"Moshi moshi Momo-senpai." she said, "Eh Osakada-san?" Momo was confused, "This is trouble Momo-senpai, It's Sakuno! she was thrown out of her house, so she was homeless right now!" Tomoka exclaimed.

"Eh Poor Ryuzaki-chan! What should we do?"

"She's at the park near Seigaku could you please ask somebody to fetch her." Tomoka requested. "Wakatta! I'll send somebody.

Momoshiro suddenly thought of Echizen, he dialed his number. "Moshi moshi, Momo-senpai..." Ryoma answered in his cold tone. "Oi Echizen! Ryuzaki-chan is in trouble!" Momo panicked, "What?" Ryoma asked again. "Are you deaf Echizen!"

"Okay I get it, what now troubles with her clumsiness?" he asked, "No! She was thrown out of her house! she's in a bad state now, help her Echizen!"

"Where?!" Ryoma was worried.

"Park near Seigaku..." then Ryoma hang up. "That was fast..." Momo was sweatdropped.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Would they really come for me?" Sakuno muttered, She was lonely and hurt. She didn't know what to do she was soaking wet and because of the cold weather she might run a fever. Sakuno noticed a group of young men in another corner, she was about to leave when she remembered that Tomoka said that she should stay where she was.

One of them was looking at her, she cringed. "Hey you! You look good!" the man commented, Sakuno pretended she didn't hear. "Hey you, I'm talking to you!"She never felt so afraid in her entire life she never felt so alone. "H-hai..." she nervously looked at them. "You're beautiful!" the man said.

"Hey don't be selfish, I want her too!" another one said, now Sakuno was feeling nervous. "I'm the first one who saw her!" the other one protested. "By the way Miss, How Much?"

Sakuno was trembling, they definitely thought that she was a damn whore, she knew she was desperate to have money but she would never be a whore. She cried, she realized one of those men were holding her arm.

"Let me Go!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Nobody will hear you Missy, especially at this hour." the leader said."Please let me go!" she begged, "You look good, we'll play with you first!" Sakuno was crying more loudly. "RYOMA-KUN!" she cried."I told you nobody would come to save you, you're our possession now..." he said.

"Ryoma-kun... Save me..." Sakuno cried again, "I told you..." the leader was cut when a flying tennis ball hit his face. "You Shit!" he cursed. "Don't dare to hurt Ryuzaki!" Ryoma glared, "Trying to be though... brat!" another one said. Ryoma served another ball. "Saying something, Punks?" he asked as he watched them ran for their lives.

Sakuno stared at him, he stared back. Her eyes were again filled with tears, she lost control of her emotions. She ran towards Ryoma and hugged him. Ryoma was surprised, she was hugging him really tight.

"Ryoma-kun, I was so afraid." she sobbed, "they... wanted to hurt me." she cried. "It's okay no, Ryuzaki you're safe." he said. "Thank You, Ryoma-kun..." she was still crying.

"You really caused a big trouble today Ryuzaki." Ryoma said as he lifted, Sakuno in bridal style. "Sorry Ryoma-kun, it was all my fault." she sobbed. "Now stop crying, WE'RE GOING HOME" he said.

"Where?" Sakuno asked, "My house...wait I'll get you stuffs" Ryoma said as he left Sakuno inside the car. She was blushing, he'll going to bring her to his house. "Here use this." Ryoma gave her a dry towel, "Thank You Ryoma-kun..." she said. "Hn" he nodded.

As they finally arrived, Sakuno was almost jawdropped. "Sugoi..." she muttered. She realized how big Ryoma's house was. "I thought your house was the one near Seigaku." she said. "Ah that was Oyaji's house, I do have my own house, Come on Sakura's inside." Ryoma held Sakuno's hand, she blushed.

Ryuzaki Sakuno felt warmth, she finally had a place she can call home.

* * *

OWARI!

At last this chapter is finally done! Please leave reviews! and especially suggestions. I have the tendency to suck at my own story! xD

Miyuki Meiru


	7. FAMILY, STAYS, LOVES! : shortened title

Hello! Finally I'm in chapter seven. Summer was really fun, ahhh! At last a break from those bloody homeworks and sadistic teachers. So here's chap seven. And yeah, I still can't find a beta reader. Well it's not like there are only a few beta readers, they are sooo many but I can't choose. They're all good, I've read some of their works. I tried my best this time to make this chapter better than the other chapters. Sorry if there are still wrong grammars and wrong spellings.

**Sheiryy, Asami-chann and FlowANIntErest**: Well you three gave me advices in this chap in order to make it better! Well Thanks! And I still can't choose a beta reader, I hope I can find one soon. Thanks for the review!

**nicklaus mak wei xuan**: Well, here it is! Sorry I didn't reply in you last PM at that time internet connection in our place wasn't working well. xD. You asked when will I update, so now here it is! And yeah this chapter REALLY contains what happened in Ryoma's house.

**nanamisakurachan and Otakugal**: Here I am currently updating! xD! Thanks for loving my story plot! Nanami-chan??? or Sakura-chan??? You have Sakura in your name! more like Ryoma's daughter in my story! xD Keep reviewing!

**Miyo-chan02**: Thanks for the review! I'm your fan, I definitely love your stories!

**Mischievous LEI**: Sooooo here it is! Yay! An update. You want more? xD I'll update next time, please bear with this chapter.

**Aqua Jet**: Here's an update! Hey, I kinda love your fangirl mode! I also turn like that when I'm reviewing the stories that I really really like!

**poems2songs**: It's kinda one sided to decide that Sakuno's life isn't as good as the others. xD Well she do have Ryoma and Sakura xD They will be a family SOON. xD but I'll let the story have some TWIST!

**Ryoko-chan:** If ever you're reading this! Good Luck! I wish you Good Luck in high school life! It's sad to think that you're graduating but come to think of it a new life is waiting for you. You'll find High School better, you'll also love it, although you'll still miss your elementary days.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

**Chapter 7: a FAMILY that STAYS Together LOVES each other!**

Ryuzaki Sakuno slowly opened her eyes, still blinded by the morning light entering from her window. She felt something moved at her side hiding below the sheets. She remembered everything that happened last night, how she ended up in Echizen Ryoma's house.

His daughter, Echizen Sakura was an adorable child. She never got problems getting along with the kid. She smiled as she caressed her auborn locks. She sighed as she stood up from the bed opening the window for some fresh air. The atmosphere was nice, well it was definitely NICE... she can hear the birds chirping and the view was awesome!

Sakuno stared at the sleeping girl, she smiled wondering if she'll give her more sleeping time. She took a couple of deep breaths and went to the mirrors, she frowned upon seeing her hair messed up in tangles, she immedietly grabbed a brush and fixed her auborn hair into two neat braids.

"Sakura-chan wake up" she said in a gentle voice. "Hmmm... Five minutes more..." Sakura moaned.

"Alright, I'll go down to make breakfast" Sakuno said, the half asleep girl replied with a weak nod.

The kitchen was the easiest to locate, just as she went downstairs it was the first part she saw. Ryoma's house was incredibly huge. **(A/N: Sorry Sheiryy, they don't have a small house my sincere apology)** As expected from a famous pro tennis player his house surely costed millions of yen. In the living room an elegant Grand Piano could be found, across it was a comfortable sala set. The rooms were spacious filled with extravagant and expensive looking decorations, truly his house was jawdropping. Something caught Sakuno's attention it was a picture placed on top of the Grand Piano, she adored her heart-warming smile and innocent looks, beside her was Ryoma.

"Could she be Ryoma-kun's wife and Sakura-chan's mother?" she muttered.

"You're right, Ryuzaki" Ryoma interrupted. Sakuno was in panic mode, "A-anou G-gomenasai" she bowed, terribly embarassed and ashamed of herself.

"So why are you wandering around my house, Anything wrong?" he asked in a bit sarcastic tone.

"I w-was p-planning to make b-breakfast... then..." it hit her, Ryoma was smiling sheepeeshly. "No need to explain Ryuzaki, in case you're lost the kitchen is near the staircase" he grinned.

"A-ah H-hai" she replied as she flushed. Surely, this was one form of teasing, Echizen Ryoma's way. As she gazed upon his facial expression she knew he enjoyed every bit of her embarassments. She remembered how he used to call her as 'wobbly hips' and included her hair in his tennis advices.

"Would you like me to help in making breakfast?" he asked.

"N-no n-need Ryoma-kun..." she stuttered.

"I won't allow you to do that alone, first of all you were not supposed to do that you're the guest here." he said as her eyes were locked on his, it was the first time she heard him talk in that way. Back in highschool Echizen Ryoma never cared about chores or being such a gentleman.

"A-anou, I d-don't l-like t-to b-be a b-burden R-ryoma-kun... and I promise as soon as I can have a part time job I'll pay you and I'll take care of the chores."

"You don't need to do the chores besides Sakura likes you it will not be a problem if you live here." he said in an abruptly worried tone.

"Thanks R-ryoma-kun, but I do like to do the chores and I would love to take care of Sakura-chan" she smiled.

"Hn"

Sakuno went back in the kitchen still embarassed about what happened together with her childhood crush. She poked around the fridge until she found all the needed ingredients for an omelet. The popping and sizzling sound of eggs in the pan was nice as it's satisfying smell arose around the kitchen with an overwhelming aroma.

"You're really good at those things." he complimented.

"Not really" she replied as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks while flipping the omelet allowing the other side to be cooked. As soon as she was finished cooking she helped Ryoma who was preparing the breakfast table. The silence between them caused her nervousness.

"Ohayo" Sakura greeted before giving out a yawn.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan"

"Ohayo"

They all sat around the breakfast table as Sakura smelled the deliciously looking omelet. "Surely Sakuno nee-chan cooked this" she said, "Looks more decent than daddy's cookings." she muttered obnoxiously. Sakuno adored the kid, but she was surprised that she could be this frank and straight forward. Maybe Ryoma's really bad at cooking, she remembered the time when he got a detention for ruining the school's kitchen during their second year Home Economics class.

"Do you feel bad Sakuno nee-chan?" Sakura asked.

"No"

"Is school really fun?" she asked. "Yeah... sometimes" Sakuno was sweatdropped. "Why do you ask?"

"Because today is my first day of going to school!" she cheered.

"Kindergarten" Ryoma scoffed.

"Eh! That's Great, Sakura-chan!"

"Yosh! I'll do my best"

"Oi Ryuzaki, Where are you going today?" Ryoma asked.

"A-anou... I'll find a part time job..."

"Just call me if you have problems."

"H-hai" she blushed.

As they finished their breakfast, Sakuno volunteered to wash the dishes while on the other hand Ryoma was busy helping his daughter to have a shower. After almost an hour they were all ready to go out.

"Done" Sakura said as she skipped on the way to the garage. Ryoma turned on the engine, as usual Sakuno was in front. She was feeling a weird tension so she pretended to stare outside the window.

"Here Ryuzaki"

"E-eto, W-what's this?" she asked.

"That's the spare key of the house"

"A-ah" she sighed, he gave her a key of his house so he really was trusting her.

"Can I ask you a favor?" he asked.

"S-sure" she blushed, it was unusual for him to ask favors from other people especially to her usually it would be in the other way around.

"I'm going to meet somebody, Can you please be the one to fetch Sakura?"

"N-no problem"

"Yippeee!" Sakura cheered. "Sakuno nee-chan will fetch me!"

After fifteen minutes they arrived at Sakura's school. It was a big school, consisted of Kindergarten pupils and elementary.

"It's unexpected to see you here, Echizen!" Momo greeted.

"Che, Mada Mada Dane Momo-senpai"

"Sakuno-chan! Nice to see you" Ann greeted.

"Ah you too Ann-chan" Sakuno smiled.

"Ara, Ryuzaki-chan you're living with this cheeky brat! I hope he isn't giving you a hard time." Momo said while giving Ryoma a headlock.

"Ittaissuyo Momo-senpai!" he complained while the two ladies laughed. "N-not really, Momo-senpai" Sakuno replied.

"Unyaaa! Ochibi! Momo!" Kikumaru exclaimed. "Oi Kikumaru-senpai is here!" Momo called.

"Nyaaa Ochibi you're no fun at all!" he said as he gave Ryoma a death hug.

"Can't...breath!" Ryoma complained.

"Ah Gomenasai... Ochibi!"

"Hello Minna" Kikumaru's wife greeted.

"Kikumaru-senpai's kid and the other senpais' kids are also studying here like my kid" Momo said proudly.

"Wrong school, Oi Sakura you're transferring!" Ryoma said.

"Echizen/Ochibi!"

The three continued to have little arguments. Sakuno smiled while looking at them. "Just like the old times" she muttered.

"Yeah those three didn't change much" Ann agreed.

"Sou Dane" Sakuno was sweatdropped.

**RING...**

The school bell rang, the children lined up. As the school principal started her speech with a welcoming remark, the children were having different kinds of facial expressions. Some looked as energetic and excited like Sakura, some looked like they hated school that much the rest looked like they didn't care.

"Parents are supposed to take care of their child..." the principal said.

"Parents should provide good future for their children..."

"A family should be composed of a father a mother and a baby..." the principal ended her speech and the audience gave her a round of applause.

Ryoma was startled upon realizing two pairs of eyes staring at him and the girl at his side.

"Hear that Echizen! A father!"

"A Mother Nyaa!"

"And a baby would complete a family!" Momo and Kikumaru said at the same time.

Ryoma glared at them while Sakuno was blushing.

"Nyaaa! Sakura-chan's classroom is near my son's classroom!"

"Me too!" Momo smiled.

"Che"

The two began to laugh.

"Sakura-chan Ganbatte!" Sakuno smiled. "They're all Mada Mada Dane, Sakuno nee-chan!" Sakura said, she was sweatdropped, now that's the 'Ryoma side' of the girl.

The kids went inside of their respective classrooms, now it's time for the parents to take their leave. "Oi Echizen! Have a good time!" Momo grinned.

"Che"

"Bye Sakuno, Echizen-kun!" Ann smiled.

"See you Ochibi!" Kikumaru waved goodbye.

"Let's go Ryuzaki" he said.

"Hai" she followed.

Both of them went back in the car, but this was different. It was only the two of them, well excluding last night when Ryoma picked her up in the middle of the rain, she was half unconscious and she slept mostly in the car. She was totally bad at starting conversations so she allowed silence. Then the silence bugged her.

"A-anou Ryoma-kun... what time would I pick up Sakura-chan?" she asked.

"Eleven" he replied, truly he was laconic. Then there was silence again, scenes of what happened last night were flashing back at her mind.

"Ryoma-kun, Gomenasai" she apologized.

As one of the three traffic lights turned red, he stared at her as if there was something on her face.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"B-because I'm a burden and I always put you into troubles..."

The traffic light turned green and the car jolted forward. "You never became a burden Ryuzaki" he smirked.

"D-demo..."

"Is that why you're uncomfortable?" he asked.

"M-maybe..."

"You're always welcome in our home." he said.

"Arigato...Ryoma-kun..."

They finally reached their destination, a job hiring agency. Ryoma parked the car in one of the spaces. The engine started to slow down, Sakuno was debating to herself weather she'll be the first one to talk or let him be the one.

"Goodluck" he said.

"Eh? What?" Sakuno was surprised.

"Goodluck Ryuzaki" he repeated with a smirk.

"Arigato Ryoma-kun, See you later!" she bowed. "Ja" he replied.

Sakuno stared at the slowly disappearing figure of his car. Then it hit her, she was alone again. She decided that she must find a job as soon as possible. She composed herself and slowly marched inside.

"May I help you?" a lady asked her.

"I want to find a job."

"Please fill up this form first."

Sakuno filled up the form, it was composed of basic informations such as name and address. Well for the address she wrote the address of Ryoma's house.

"So, Ryuzaki-san has an experience in culinary services." the lady fixed the curls on her hair.

"Hai"

"Here's a list of the restaurants that are in need of applicants."

"Arigato" she smiled and started her job hunting.

She started to visit the restaurants on her list. The first one was 'Sunny Day Cafe' it's a coffee shop near a mall. The place was nice for business but unfortunately there were many applicants so she wasn't even accepted in the waiting list.

The next on her list was Lulu's Teahouse. At first she was curious why the shop wasn't having a lot of applicants unlike 'Sunny Day Cafe' it wasn't that bad in fact the location is also good.

"So you're Ryuzaki-san?" a fiesty looking woman asked.

"Hai" she nervously answered.

"Darn, Shit! What the hell is this mess! You're ruining this place you dimwits! Simpletons! Noobs! Why do I have such incompetent workers! Shits!"

"Scary..." she muttered.

"So Ryuzaki-san when can you start?" the woman asked.

"I...quit..." Sakuno muttered.

Lulu's Teahouse was surely scary. She sighed and stared at the list unfortunately she unconsciously bumped someone.

"A-ah Gomenasai" she bowed.

"Are you okay?" a man asked, she stared at him for a while.

"Hai a-anou G-gomenasai"

"Don't mention it. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hai, Arigato" she blushed, that guy was unexpectedly good looking. His dark eyes were definitely his asset.

"See you around." he smiled.

The last on her list was Puffletuff Cafe, it's a cafe near a park and a school, so perhaps it's target are mainly students and teachers. Puffletuff Cafe was in need of a waitress, she thought that it wouldn't be a bad experience after all.

"A-anou, Sumimasen"

"Hello May I help you?" the lady asked.

"I'm applying to be a waitress." she said.

"Please follow me."

It was a big Cafe, much bigger than her small pastry shop. She stared at the elaborate designs. The aroma of coffee surely kept the whole place alive. "Here's the office of the owner. He'll be the one to interview you"

"Thanks" Sakuno said.

She slowly entered the office. "A-anou..." she was surprised to see that the guy she bumped earlier was the owner.

"Ah it's you, Sorry about what happened a while ago" he said.

"N-no S-sir it was entirely my fault..."

"So what brings you here?"

"Job application."

"Oh I see!"

Sakuno blushed, "H-hai"

"By the way, I'm Shio Takeyama, Nice to meet you." he smiled.

"Ryuzaki, I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno." she bowed.

"So when can you start?" he asked.

"Eh, I'm hired already?"

"Oh come on, we don't need to do those long and boring interviews!" he smiled.

"Thank You, I can start tomorrow!" she smiled back.

"I'll let somebody to teach you about your job."

"Thanks... Ah I need to go Sir." she said.

"See you, It will be nice working with you Ryuzaki-san."

That was the shortest job interview Sakuno made in her entire life. But still it was already quarter to eleven. She hurried to flag a taxi in order to go back and fetch Sakura. She was really really happy with her oppurtunity to work in such a wonderful place. At last she made it in time, right after Sakura's dismissal.

"Ah Sakura-chan!" she greeted.

"Hello Sakuno nee-chan!" she smiled.

"Come on let's go home, I'll prepare lunch." she smiled.

"Ah hai..." Sakura cheered.

"Hey Sakura-chan is she your mom?" a lady asked, probably one of the teachers.

"A-anou..." Sakuno blushed.

"Hai, she's my mom." Sakura said, while Sakuno blushed.

"Ah hello Echizen-san, I'm Sakura-chan's teacher." she smiled.

"Nice to meet you..."

"I'm Mei-sensei" she said.

"Ah hello Mei-sensei" Sakuno said.

"I would like to tell you that Sakura-chan is indeed a very smart girl, she already know a lot of words and her English is good."

"A-anou that's b-because she grew up in America..."

"Oh, that's good and how are you related to the famous tennis Pro Echizen Ryoma?" she asked.

"He's my daddy!" Sakura laughed.

"Oh he's your husband then! That's very... unexpected!" she praised.

"Ah Domo" Sakuno was sweatdropped.

"Okay see you tomorrow Sakura-chan, Nice meeting you too...Echizen-san..."

"Ah..." Sakuno was jawdropped. She sighed thinking that she must get used in these kinds of flagged a taxi in order to get home. As soon as they arrived Sakuno used the spare key Ryoma gave. Sakura was unexpectedly quiet this time.

"Sakura-chan would you like to have fried chicken for lunch?" she asked.

"Ah... sure" she forced a smile. "Ne, Sakuno nee-chan, can I ask you something?" she said in a whisper like tone. "Sure go ahead."

"Why do people tell me that I'm lying whenever I say that Echizen Ryoma is my daddy?" she asked.

"Oh...they're probably jealous that your father is really famous." she said. She recalled that time when Ryoma told her that the public didn't know about him having his own family. That might be hard for the child.

"They said that I'm a big liar, but that's the truth!" she muttered.

Sakuno was speechless, this was the first time she heard her talk in this way. "Sakura-chan..."

"Ne Sakuno nee-chan, you love daddy right???" she asked.

Sakuno blushed madly. Her heart started beating fast, she totally forgot that she was about to cook lunch. Then suddenly images of Ryoma filled her thoughts.

"H-hai" she replied unconsciously.

"There! you admitted it..." Sakura muttered.

"N-no... S-sakura-chan, R-ryoma-kun is just a friend"

"Sakuno nee-chan, Can I call you 'mommy'?" she asked.

"E-eto... S-sure" she replied.

"If you love daddy and you want to be my mommy then go ahead and marry Daddy! So that we can be a real family soon... I like you to be my mommy..." Sakura said in an abruptly loud voice.

"Eh!" Sakuno shrieked.

Ryoma stood at the front door speechless, he heard everything. When they arrived home, he also arrived a few minutes after them.

"What's happenning here?" he asked and stared at Ryuzaki Sakuno who was blushing tremendously.

"R-ryoma-kun...since when..." she was cut off.

He smirked, "When you two started talking about me."

_'This is bad'_ Sakuno thought.

* * *

OWARI!

That's a tiring! At last I finished chap 7. Well guys you know what to do! Please review. Reviews keep me alive! Man, this story keeps on going really fast! I'm clueless...

Ryoma belongs to Sakuno xD


	8. Puzzling Moments

Awwe! It's summer here but I'm starting to review for college entrance exams! Poor me! So that means it will take me more time to post my next chapters. I hope I could enter a good university!xD but still I REAAALLLLY REAAALLLY need to work hard, Argh! My head's spinning! Stupid Math! It's summer and I'm stuck with a pile of reviewers. College days would be busy for me!

Anyway, I still couldn't find a beta reader, so sorry if there are many wrong grammars and wrong spellings! Thanks for all the reviews I received last chapter!

**ryoma_sakuno**: you surely have a cute e-mail! Thanks for the review! and yeah, finally here's another chapter made from my craziness. Hope you still give me reviews!

**mikan40loveu, KiKi-chan 127131, Catfang, Natsu-chan022:** Thanks for all your reviews! I'm happy that you liked my latest chapter, and yeah, it's getting fired up... I hope so! So here's an update!

**Sheirry:** Thanks for that wonderful review! I don't know when will Ryoma propose to her! xD

**Aquajet:** Wow you're at your fangirl mode again! Thanks for the review! Here's an update!

**aSHLey02EVaNs,** **Otakugal, DarkAngel010:** Thanks for your reviews! Here's an update, hope you'll enjoy reading it!

**duddette:** Yeah I admit that the previous chapter ended with a great cliff hanger, I'm happy that people still loved that chapter.

**FlowANIntErest:** Hmmm... you smell problems in the upcoming chapters! Wow! and yeah about the Grand Piano, I also love playing the piano, I may include some parts with the 'Grand Piano' scene. Well, Thanks for the review!

**io sono mi-cchi,hello9245:** Thanks for the review, yeah, I totally agree, Sakura is very straight forwardxD

**Asami-chann:** Yeah you're absolutely right, Ryoma turns has the worst timing! xD and Thanks for the review! I still suck at writing :)

**nanamisakurachan, little circle of manga friends, Miyo-chan02, Miracle Angel, nicklaus mak wei xuan, Cherry Blossom Demon93:** Thanks for your reviews! At last I updated, yeah! I hope all of you would still review on this chapter! I agree, Sakura is soooo kawaii!

**wishful_thinker:** Sakura is really straight forward, she got it from her father xD, So here's the next chapter!

**freakish88:** Ryoma's gonna be jealous with Takeyama Shio soon! Just read my next chapters! xD Thanks for the review!

**papaya:** About the twist, I'll work on it. Thanks for the review xD and yeah, it may just look like it but Ryoma isn't using Sakuno.

**poems2songs:**Here's an update! Yeah good for Sakuno she already had a job! Thanks for the review! Hope you still continue to support my story!

**Chapter 8: Puzzling Moments**

She felt her temperature rising, wishing she could just disappear and never show her face in front of him. Ryuzaki Sakuno was in a pretty bad state. "A-anou, R-ryoma-kun..." she stuttered, Ryoma stared at her in an odd way. He heard everything.

"We need to talk" he simply said before leaving. Sakuno was terrified, she was having this 'panic attack' her nervousness was on the extreme level.

"Sakuno nee-chan..." Sakura muttered, feeling guilty of what she did and believing that it was entirely her fault.

"It's Okay" she smiled, obviously a fake one. She knew this catastrophe would affect her relationship with Ryoma. He may not treat her in the same way as before.

_'He might really be angry at me'_ Sakuno thought.

"B-but i-it's my f-fault..." Sakura was teary eyed.

"No, it's not your fault." she smiled again. "A-anou, Sakura-chan I'll just go upstairs and talk to your dad" the kid gave her a nod as her reply.

She walked very slowly, she felt her hand trembling due to nervousness. _'Sakuno compose yourself' _she said while mentally slapping herself. She was already recalling her old friend's addresses in case she needed to transfer.

And there she was standing outside of his room.

**Knock, Knock**

"Come in" she heard his lousy reply.

She opened the door gently, the room was big and awesome. The walls were painted plainly white but it gave her an overwhelming ambiance. "Sit" he simply said without looking at her. She sat in one of the couches that can be found across the bed.

"About..." he was cut off.

"R-ryo- I mean E-echizen-san, I'm very very sorry about what you heard a while ago, I didn't mean or plan to do that, I'm really really sorry. Don't worry if you want me to leave your house, I'll do it, please accept my apology." she bowed.

His hazel eyes ended up staring at her.

"So... you're taking it back?" he asked, she gazed at him with a confused look.

"Eh Nani?" she asked.

"Hn" he was quite disappointed.

"Echizen-san, I'm really really sorry"

"Ryuzaki, stop apologizing already it's annoying" he said, Sakuno was sweatdropped. _'He's really stright forward'_

"Uh, S-sorry" she unconsciously said.

Ryoma stared at her, "You never changed..." he smirked.

"A-anou Echizen-san a-are you mad?"

"No"

"Then are you disgusted?"

"No"

Ryoma walked towards her, she blushed. "Ryuzaki, quit with the 'Echizen-san' call me 'Ryoma-kun'"

"Ah okay, R-ryoma-kun" she faltered.

"Promise me something." he said.

"H-hai"

"You would never lie to me again..."

"H-hai" she nodded. "I promise"

"Ne Ryuzaki, Do you really..." he paused for a while "love me?" he blushed.

She blushed, she really loved him.

"A-anou, I" she was speechless. "Don't lie Ryuzaki" he said.

"H-hai, I r-really l-love y-you R-ryoma-kun" she said and blushed.

"Sou ka" he smirked.

"D-demo, I'm n-not e-expecting t-that y-you w-would f-feel t-the s-same, A-anou... it's different now, s-since y-you already have y-your o-own family...a-and y-you're m-married"

"I love you too"

"Eh" she stared in disbelief.

"I really love you Ryuzaki" he smirked. She stared at him, _'He was kidding, Ryoma-kun would never admit that, he might just laugh later at my reaction.'_

"A-anou, R-ryoma-kun... I know it's bad to play on people's feelings... Are you kidding me?" she asked.

"I never knew Ryuzaki would be that offensive" he started to laugh. _'He really was playing with me'_ she was sweatdropped, she knew it was impossible for her.

------Silence-------

"Do I look like a liar?" he asked.

"N-no d-demo, I k-know that R-ryoma-kun could be mean..." she pouted.

"So I'm mean?" he asked.

"No"

"You just said it a while ago"

She blushed, "Ryoma-kun, be serious" she said with an irritated look. 'Mou, he _can play jokes with me and my feelings, what a rude attitude'_

"So you want me to be serious..." he said and cleared his throat, "I love you, Ryuzaki" Sakuno almost believed him, he was good in acting that's what she thought. He looked at her as if it's all real, that he really loved her.

"D-don't play w-with m-me anymore, I-I'm s-scared." she said.

"Scared with what?"

"T-that I might f-fall with y-your teasings, I knew that you really e-enjoyed teasing me..."

"I wouldn't do that, I really love you, Ryuzaki" he said.

"Hontou?" He nodded.

She hugged him unconsciously, "Yokatta..." she muttered. "Ryuzaki, be patient and wait for me." he muttered.

_'Wait for him? But why?'_ she asked herself.

"Daddy, Saku- Mommy, how about lunch?" Sakura asked while smiling. Sakuno broke their hug.

"Ah Hai" she smiled and hurried back into the kitchen. The two were left alone in the room, Sakura was smiling, while Ryoma was having an annoyed look.

"Don't tell Kevin and Megumi about this." Ryoma smiled.

"Hai!" she cheered.

Both of them waited as Sakuno continued to make their lunch,_ 'What a wonderful family.'_ Ryoma thought as he stared at Sakuno and his daughter. As soon as she was finished preparing lunch they were gathered around the table.

"Ittadakimasu!" they all said as they started eating.

"Any luck with job hunting?" Ryoma asked.

"A-anou I already have a job..." Sakuno said.

"So... what kind of job?" he asked.

"In a Cafe, I'm a waitress starting tomorrow."

"Eh, then who'll fetch me from school?" Sakura asked.

"I'll give Nanako-san a call, she was volunteering to fetch you anyway." Ryoma simply said.

"Ahh" she muttered.

"You don't need to find a job Ryuzaki" he said.

"D-demo...i-it's embarassing, I still need to pay my debts to Fiona-san..."

"I'll take care of it."

"A-anou, I still want to have my own j-job R-ryoma-kun..." she said.

"Fine" he said.

"Awwe, Daddy is cute, he's being very nice to mommy" Sakura commented while both of them blushed.

"Hn"

"A-anou, R-ryoma-kun How was your meeting?" Sakuno asked and stared at him.

"My manager was offerring me to join a tennis tournament here in Japan it's a tournament used for charity fund raisings, training starts tomorrow." he explained.

"Eh, so Daddy accepted?" Sakura asked.

"I don't really mind" he said.

"Yay! Mommy and I would be cheering for you!" she laughed.

"R-ryoma-kun h-how about t-those tournaments abroad?" Sakuno asked.

"It doesn't really matter that much, I need to stay here in Japan."

"Ah Sou Dane" Sakuno smiled.

* * *

The next day, they also did their usual routine. Sakuno would be the one to cook breakfast while Ryoma woul help Sakura in the shower. After they all prepared, they would head out of the house. Their first stop was Sakura's school.

"Bye Daddy and _Mommy_" she enjoyed saying that word. 'Their' cute daughter gave them a peck in their cheeks.

"Bye Sakura-chan" Sakuno smiled.

"Bye" Ryoma said.

Now only both of them were left Sakuno was not as nervous as yesterday. "Ryuzaki, which way is this PuffleTuff Cafe?" Ryoma asked.

"T-turn r-right after we reached the main street" she said.

"Are you really sure?" he asked. "H-hai"

After a few minutes Sakuno was able to see the Cafe's sign board. "Here we are Ryoma-kun!" she exclaimed.

"So you're direction was right after all." he said, while Sakuno was sweatdropped.

"A-anou R-ryoma-kun, Today is the start of your training for the tournament right?" she blushed.

"Hai" he nodded.

"G-goodluck" she smiled.

"Ah, you too" he said.

As Ryoma left Sakuno entered the Cafe. She was early that's why there are only a few people around. "It looks much bigger when there are only a few people" she muttered.

"Ara, you'll get used to it soon" a lady said, she was definitely beautiful. Her hair was loose and straight, she also has a fair complexion and a pair of dazzling onyx eyes.

"Sumimasen" Sakuno bowed.

"Ryuzaki-san, right" she smiled.

"Hai" Sakuno replied.

"My name is Kagami, I'm the one assigned to help you on your first day."

"Nice to meet you, Arigatou Kagami-san" she smiled.

"Here's your uniform, and that door is the locker room for ladies" she gave Sakuno a paperbag.

"Arigatou"

Sakuno proceeded in the locker room. It was quite big, it even has it's own dressing stalls. She tried her uniform. It was a set skirt and an apron. She stared at herself, (A/N: just imagine Sakuno wearing those 'kawaii maid outfits' that we can usually see, the one with puff sleeves.) A few minutes, her phone rang, she blushed upon thinking it was Ryoma calling her.

"M-moshi moshi"

"SAKUNO! SAKUNO!" Tomoka's loud voice startled her.

"T-tomo-chan..." she muttered.

"So how are things doing between you and Ryoma-sama?" she asked.

Sakuno blushed, "A-anou... E-eto... _We're doing GREAT_"

"Ehhh Could it be that he CONFESSED! Geeezzz! I KNEW IT RIGHT FROM THE START!!!" Tomoka laughed.

"Mou, Tomo-chan, he did say that he loves me..."

"KYAAAAA! KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Tomoka was squealing.

"T-tomo-chan, not too loud..."

"Ahh Gomenasai Sakuno...So you and Ryoma-sama are doing great! OMG! Sakuno I'm just too happy for you!"

"Ah" Sakuno was sweatdropped.

"Tomo-chan, how's your vacation?"

"Geezzz, Satoshi's a crap!"

"Eh, lover's quarrel"

"Not really, I hate his guts and braggings!" Tomoka complained.

"D-demo, I was wondering when Ryoma-kun asked me to be patient and wait for him. I really don't get it."

"Sakuno!!! You _LUCKY_ girl!" Tomoka continued to squeal.

"Eh, you understand what he means?"she asked.

"Yeah! He was asking you to wait for his marriage proposal!!! Kyaaaa! Sakuno you'll be his legal wife soon!"

"Eh! Sou ka" she mentally slapped herself. "I'll talk to you later Tomo-chan, Bye" she hang up.

_'That's what he meant... marriage proposal...'_ she smiled.

* * *

"Ryuzaki-san!" Kagami called, "Sugoi, the uniform suits you well"

"Thanks"

"Now I'll start explaining your work."

"Yeah" Sakuno nodded. Kagami explained how she should greet their customers and the proper way of food serving. These things were easy on Sakuno's part she was used in these kind of jobs before, so she can really manage.

"Ryuzaki-san, I want you to meet our head chef, her name's Yukari Maya"

"Nice to meet you Yukari-san, I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno" she bowed.

"Maya-chan would be fine, Can I call you Sakuno-chan?" she asked.

"Ah hai"

"Yosh let's work hard today!" Maya smiled.

The working hours started, Sakuno was easily learning the routines of the Cafe. It was definitely a nice place, most customers were middle aged ladies and men, by noon the Cafe was filled with Middle Schoolers.

"One Caramel Milk Shake" Sakuno wrote the order. "A-anou, the customer in table two ordered a Caramel milk Shake." she said.

"You're doing great, Ryuzaki-san" the owner Takeyama Shio complimented her.

"Ah Arigatou, Takeyama-san"

"You don't have to be formal, just call me Shio..." he smiled.

"I can't do that, A-anou Sumimasen Takeyama-san" she bowed and went back in the kitchen.

Shio smiled, _'She's cute, I like her'_

"Hey, Sakuno-chan it seems that Takeyama-san's hitting on you!" Maya whispered.

"Eh, that's impossible." Sakuno blushed.

"He was very kind to you, Why? Sakuno-chan do you have somebody in your mind?"

"Ah... h-hai"

"Eh... too bad Ryuzaki-chan! I bet he's nothing compared to Takeyama-san! His handsome looks and family wealth, you'll never find somebody like him!" Maya squealed.

"I told you it's impossible that Takeyama-san likes me."

"No, I have a very strong intuition that he was in love with you!"

"Mou, I already told you..."

"Sakuno-chan does your boyfriend done anything romantic with you, like a wonderful date?"

"No... not yet..." she sighed, _'How can we have a date he just confessed yesterday and we're both busy...' _Sakuno felt her phone vibrating, she remembered that it would be bad to use her phone during working hours. _'What if it's Ryoma-kun'_ she asked herself.

"Ryuzaki-san" Kagami called her. Sakuno blushed, "A-anou, sumimasen, I'm spacing out a bit"

"You can check your phone." Kagami gave her a smile.

"Hontou?" she asked.

"Hai"

"Arigatou, Kagami-san" Sakuno smiled.

Sakuno went back in the lobby near the kitchen, the lobby is a place where in workers could take a quick rest. She checked her phone, she was right all along, she got a message from Ryoma.

_Ryuzaki, I'll fetch you later after your working time. 6 PM right, I'll be there. Call me if you have any problems. Okay? and... I Love You._

_- Ryoma_

Sakuno smiled at his message, she couldn't even imagine his facial expression while making this message. _'Ryoma-kun could also act cute.'_ she thought.

_I'm alright and perfectly fine in my job, so no need to worry, How's your training? Did it go well? I'll be waiting for you later, yeah 6 PM. I Love you too_

_xxx Sakuno_

Sakuno sent her message, she was totally happy, and she tought of how lucky she was, having 'Ryoma' by her side. Tomoka was right after all she really was a lucky girl.

* * *

As the sun went down, the previously lively Cafe was devoured in silence, as the workers prepared to go home and rest for tomorrow is surely another 'lively' day.

"Good Job Ryuzaki-san" Kagami complimented. "A-anou, I'm still new h-here" Sakuno blushed.

"But Sakuno-chan is a great waitress!" Maya exclaimed.

"Not really" Sakuno said.

"Ryuzaki-san would you like to come with us, Yukari-san and I would still drop by this new pastry shop a few streets away from here." Kagami offered.

"Ah, I'll pass on that, I'm waiting for somebody"

"Eeh Could it be... your boyfriend..." Maya exclaimed again.

Sakuno blushed, "A-anou... s-somewhat l-like that..."

"Sakuno-chan sure is lucky, Takeyama-san likes her and she has a boyfriend, What a lucky girl!"

"Yukari-san, it's bad to invade other's privacy."

They all laughed, "See you tomorrow then, Sakuno-chan" Maya waved her a final goodbye. "Bye Ryuzaki-san" Kagami gave her a nod.

"Bye Maya-chan, Kagami-san!" Sakuno waved back.

Sakuno was already waiting for fifteen minutes, It was usual for Ryoma to be late. She thought if it was alright to let him fetch her after her work hours. Sakuno was deep in her thoughts when somebody approached her.

"Yo! Ryuzaki-san!" Shio called their attention.

"Takeyama-san..." Sakuno was surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here, aren't you going home?"he asked.

"A-anou, I'm waiting for somebody." Sakuno blushed.

"Somebody?" his eyebrow raised.

"A.. friend of mine" Sakuno lied.

"Yokatta, only a friend..." he sighed. Sakuno blushed,_ 'What does that mean?'_ she asked herself.

"Or could that person be your special someone?" Sakuno blushed again.

"S-somewhat like that..." Shio suddenly frowned.

"A _very special friend_ then...Ne, Ryuzaki-san can I take you home instead?" he offered.

"A-anou, i-it's okay... I'm waiting for somebody...and w-we s-still n-need to t-talk..."

"Well I guess I have a bad luck today, I'll try again next time, _Sakuno-san_" he grinned.

"Ah... y-you d-don't r-really h-have t-to"

"See you tomorrow"

"Ah... Hai" Sakuno replied. He smiled at her then he left.

After Shio left, Ryoma arrived. Sakuno was relieved that he was already with her. "A-anou, Hi Ryoma-kun!" she smiled as she entered his car, after a few moments of silence Sakuno sensed something was wrong.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Who was that guy?" he asked.

"He's the owner of Puffletuff Cafe..." Sakuno replied, staring at him.

"Sou ka"

"R-ryoma-kun... c-could i-it b-be t-that y-you're j-jeal..." she was cut off.

"Don't say it!" Ryoma glared at her, while blushing.

"Ryoma-kun you're so kawaii" Sakuno laughed, he was really jealous.

"Che, I just don't trust that guy" he said.

"Takeyama-san is nice..."

"Oi Oi Ryuzaki"

"So don't be jealous Ryoma-kun" she laughed. "You're too easy to read!"

"Che, girls are weird, and I told you not to say that word!"

"Ryoma-kun is jealous!" Sakuno continued to laugh. _'It's payback time Ryoma-kun'_ Sakuno smiled.

"Urusai" Ryoma glared, he couldn't believe that his 'girlfriend' was teasing him.

"Ne, Ryuzaki what does xxx mean, I saw it in your message?" he asked, trying to change the 'jealousy' topic.

"It's a secret..." she smiled.

"Hn"

_'Since you made me think what I'm waiting for, I won't tell what xxx means'_ Sakuno thought.

* * *

OWARI!

Kyaaa! Another chapter finished, it seems that Sakuno is the one teasing Ryoma! Awwe Poor Guy! Sakuno could be sadistic too. Although it might be OOC for other readers. I apologize for that.

But think of the other side, they're older, and they're already... 'lovers' xD then I could make them act as a cute couple!

I really really love RYOSAKU!

See you next time, Please don't forget to give me reviews!

-Miyuki Meiru/Mai Sasaki


	9. Our Memory

Hello Minna-san! Yup, it's been a busy month for me! And bad luck, my computer was dead for almost 4 weeks! Those weeks were considered as my living hell, Awweeee! I miss all of you! Yeah, Sorry for this 'lame' chapter. There are a lot of things happening to me these days… I REALLY DO SUCK AT MATH!!! I did poorly in my review for the college entrance exams.

And yeah, I'm totally addicted in the pairing YUURAM! Nyaaaa! Could anybody tell me where can I watch the last episode of Kyou Kara Maou?

Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you would still review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis!

**Chapter 9: Our Memory**

It's been a week since Sakuno started living with the 'Echizen family'. She would usually be the one in charge of the household chores, she's Ryoma's girlfriend anyway, and soon to be wife. Sakuno was happy of her new life, although sometimes Ryoma was too busy to spend time with them she could really manage things in her own way. Nanako and Aya also volunteered to help which was really a great relief on Sakuno's part. It's been a whole week since they started living together and a whole week of Ryoma bugging what 'xxx' means.

"Oi Ryuzaki" Ryoma called Sakuno cooking their breakfast.

"Nani Ryoma-kun?" she asked staring at him.

"What does 'xxx' means?" he asked again for the nth time.

She smiled, "I don't know, why don't you ask somebody else." Sakuno said.

"Hn"

_'Ask somebody else'_ Ryoma thought, it might be a good idea. He quickly picked his phone and dialed Momoshiro's number. He hesitated at first, but he figured out that he has no other choice.

"Moshi moshi" Momo answered.

"Senpai"

"Oi Echizen, Is that really you" he said in delight.

"Tsch, I want to ask something."

"Sure bring it on!" Momo exclaimed.

"What does 'xxx' means?" Ryoma asked.

The reply was a boisterous laugh. Momo tried to stop laughing. "What's so funny?" Ryoma asked.

"I couldn't believe you don't know what it means!" Momo laughed again.

"Baka! Do you think I will ask you if I know what the hell does 'xxx' means!"

"Where did you hear that term?"

"I saw it on Ryuzaki's message"

"Sou ka! It's from Ryuzaki-san,

"Ne Senpai, so what's 'xxx'?" Ryoma said in an irritated tone.

"Ah Gomenasai Echizen, I need to hang up, I still need to do some errands for Ann-chan!" Momo hanged.

"Che, Momo-senpai you're useless!" Ryoma the phone call Ryoma headed in the courts to have a practice match for the upcoming tournament.

"15 love"

"30 love"

"40 love"

"Game…"

"Mada Mada Dane" As usual the great tennis player won the match easily.

"Good work, Ryoma!" a girl complimented, her name was Yamashita Kumiko**(A/N: Special thanks to Miracle Angel for this name!)** the daughter of Ryoma's sponsor.

"What do you need, Yamashita-san?" he asked, irritated at her.

"The truth is I have three tickets for tomorrow's concert, I want to invite you and Sakura-chan to watch with me."

"I'm busy" Ryoma said.

"You're lying! It's just that you have somebody else on your mind! Who's that woman? the one you're picking up every night at that Cafe? I demand an answer!" she yelled causing a commotion.

"Che, it's none of your business and why are you spying on me?"

"B-because..." tears were falling down.

"This is a pointless conversation Yamashita-san, Excuse me." He left the poor girl.

"Ryoma!" she called again.

"By the way, Yamashita-san. Don't follow me again." he glared at her.

"You'll regret everything..." Kumiko cursed, the girl glared as she watched his slowly disappearing figure.

Yamashita Kumiko was terribly annoying, Ryoma was tired of her 'fangirl acts', Kumiko was definitely a spoiled brat and she was always being treated as a princess by everyone, well except him. He knew he hated fangirls more than anything else; he hated their screams, their sappy lines. He never knew he'll find her again after he lose her. He did love his wife but he still love her, and he also knew that Sakura's mom is watching over them wishing their eternal happiness.

Yes, she is Ryuzaki Sakuno the girl he once loved, and the girl he will continue to love.

--  
--

I always thought that Ryuzaki was a weird girl, but she was never weird she's just _special_.

_"Ah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you" twelve year old Ryuzaki Sakuno said as she watched the tennis prince as he continued to practice. _

_"You're not really disturbing me" he replied._

_"Goodluck" she blushed, he stopped and stared at her, Sakuno felt her face burning due to embarassment, she ran without looking back leaving a clueless Ryoma._

--  
--

She always thought about other people's sake.

_"Ryoma-kun, you need to go to the hospital" Sakuno was teary eyed._

_"Ah, My racket's broken"_

_"It's not the time to worry about your racket"_

--  
--

I am always carried away by her actions, I wonder why?

_"Hey, Can I have this?" Ryoma asked as he stared at Sakuno's tennis ball._

_"Sure... but why?"_

_"Just because, I feel nostalgic." he replied._

--  
--

When we entered Senior High School, I thought something was wrong with me, I always stared at her face without logical reason.

_"That movie was funny Tomo-chan!" she laughed._

_"Yeah, you're right Sakuno! I want to watch it over and over again."_

_"Especially that part where in she slipped" Sakuno smiled._

_"Yeah, that's a cool part, Hey Ryoma-sama's looking this way!" Tomoka squealed while Sakuno blushed, Ryoma looked in another direction._

_"T-tomo-chan, he's not looking in this way..." _

_"Eh, but I really saw him a while ago."_

_"Maybe you're just imagining things, Tomo-cha and besides Ryoma-kun isn't the type of guy who would stare at other people."_

--  
--

I wonder why I became uneasy eversince that guy from Shintenhouji transferred in Tokyo during our Second year in Senior High School.

_"Sakuno-chan!" A red haired guy called her attention._

_"Kintarou-kun?" she was confused._

_"Have lunch with me in the roof top Sakuno-chan, your cooking is really delicious!" _

_"A-arigatou, K-kintarou-kun, d-demo t-this b-bentou i-is f-for R-ryo-" _

_"You mean koshimae?"_

_"H-hai."_

_Ryoma was walking alone when he saw Kintarou and Sakuno talking along the school corridors._

_"Yo Koshimae! Sakuno-chan made you lunch, I wonder if you don't like it then... Can I have it instead?" he asked, while the girl blushed._

_"Yadda!"_

_"Koshimae, you're so unfair!"_

_"Yadda!"_

_"Then I will walk Sakuno-chan home!"_

_"Yadda, I will be the one to do that!"_

_"Koshimae is soooo rude!"_

_"Che, Mada Mada Dane!"_

--  
--

What the hell is wrong with me?

_"Oi Ochibi! Ryuzaki-chan's looking this way!" Kikumaru yelled as the tennis prince served the ball towards the other side of the court._

_He gave her a quick glance._

_She blushed and looked towards Kintarou who gave her a smile. _

_Kikumaru grinned, "NyaOchibi! Do you know the reason why girls stare at boys?"_

_"Che! I'm not interested at all"_

_"That's mean! I'll blurt it out anyway...it's because girls stare at the boys they like."_

_'Boys they...like?' he thought._

_He was puzzled, then it was his turn to stare at her, unconsciously._

_"Nya! Ochibi that 'staring thing' I told you, it could be a done vice versa, Boys strare at the girls they like! Yipee! I tricked Ochibi! Ochibi likes Ryuzaki-chan!" Kikumaru rejoiced._

"_Urusai!"_

--

--

I couldn't explain why I started to be possessive and over protective of Ryuzaki.

_"Next Week is our Prom, Sakuno-chan how's your dress? I want to see it soon!" Tomoka squealed._

_"A-anou, it's just a plain dress, T-tomo-chan" she blushed._

_"Yeah it suits you well, a plain dress for a plain dumb girl!" A girl said as she glared at Sakuno and Tomoka._

_"S-senpai"_

_"Ryuzaki Sakuno, I don't think anybody would ask you out on our Prom night!" the girl hissed._

_"Really, too bad! Sakuno-chan's going with Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka lied._

_The girl was furious, "Impossible... Ah, I know, Prove it!" she smirked._

_"T-tomo-chan..." Sakuno muttered._

_"See! you can't prove it!" the girl exclaimed._

_"What proof would you want?" Ryoma asked._

_"R-ryoma-kun?"_

_"Kyaaaa! Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka squealed again._

_"R-ryoma-s-sama... it's j-just that this girl is l-lying a-about g-going with you a-at the prom..."_

_"She's not lying it's true" Ryoma said with a smirk._

_"R-ryoma-kun..." Sakuno blushed._

_--  
--_

Ryuzaki is just way too kind, she's always apologizing even though she's unsure if it was her fault.

_"A-anou, R-ryoma-kun, G-gomenasai..." Sakuno bowed._

_"It's not your fault Ryuzaki" he simply said._

_"D-demo, a-about the p-prom, T-tomo-chan l-lied a-about..." she stuttered, her chocolate orbs were full of guilt._

_"Tsch, you're worrying about that, then let's make it official. Will you go with me to the prom?" he asked._

_"A-are y-you s-serious?" she asked again while staring at him._

_"Hai." he simply said. "So Ryuzaki?"_

_"Hai, I'll go with you to the prom." she smiled._

_"See you then, Ryuzaki"_

_--  
--_

I never admitted that a girl would actually look beautiful.

_"Uso! Sakuno-chan that's not a plain dress, you look wonderful!" Tomoka exclaimed._

_"Thanks, T-tomo-chan..."_

_"Hey! Here comes Ryoma-sama, Goodluck Sakuno!!!" _

_"R-ryoma-kun..." Ryoma stared at her, she actually looked like a dazzling lady. Her hair wasn't in those childish braids, it was loosely straight._

_"Ryuzaki..."_

_"Hai..."_

_He blushed. "Betsu ni"_

_"Are we going to dance?" he asked._

_"Un, d-demo Ryoma-kun, senpai-tachi... they're staring at us..." Ryoma turned his sight into a corner, he saw his former senpais gawking at them. Kawamura and Oishi was blushing, Kaidoh was hissing, Kikumaru and Momo were laughing, Fuji was smiling and lastly Inui was scribbling notes._

_"Hn, just let them stare." he said._

_"H-hai..." she blushed._

_He also blushed, "By the way Ryuzaki, you look beautiful tonight."_

_"A-arigatou, Ryoma-kun..."_

--  
--

She was the only person I had the hardest time to say Goodbye, or maybe I could never say Goodbye to her.

_"Waah! Sakuno we're graduating! and we'll enter College life!" Tomoka whailed._

_"T-tomo-chan..." she was sweatdropped._

_After two long hours of the graduation, a party was prepared by the school administration as a farewell gift for all the students. Ryoma was avoiding the crowd that's why he went outside to breathe some fresh air. It was then that he realized that he wasn't alone._

_"Ah, R-ryoma-kun, you're also here..."_

_"Ryuzaki?"_

_"Ahh, Gomenasai, I'll l-leave now..."_

_"You can stay here if you like."_

_"A-arigatou, Ryoma-kun..."_

_SiLeNce..._

_"A-anou... Is it okay if I talk?"_

_"Hn, I don't really mind."_

_"Sugoi ne, I didn't even realized that I already graduated..."_

_"Hai..."_

_"You're going back in America right?" she asked._

_"Hai"_

_"You'll be competing again?"_

_"Hai"_

_"Goodluck, Ryoma-kun! I know that you can make it to the top..." she smiled._

_"Arigatou, Ryuzaki..."_

_"I should be the one thanking you..." she blushed._

_"Eh, Nande?"_

_"You're the one who always saves me... I hate being such a klutz, I always put you into troubles."_

_"I told you you don't need to apologize..."_

_"D-demo..."_

_"I'll be leaving after a week, Ryuzaki, so it's 'goodbye' now." he simply said, trying to ignore his uneasiness._

_"We'll see each other again right?" she asked._

_He stared at her, "Ahh G-gomenasai, Ryoma-kun."_

_He laughed, "I never thought you could be funny, Ryuzaki." _

_"You're laughing..."_

_"Of course we'll see each other again."_

--  
--

_'And now I wonder why I fell for her' _

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno stared at his face, feeling the enigma within him. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"No reason" he said with a smirk.

"Hmmm…" Sakuno pouted. "Ah, would you like to order something?" she asked.

"Maybe coffee would be nice." He said.

"Okay…"

--

--

**Echizen Household:**

"Ryoma-kun, tell me what's bothering you?" Sakuno asked.

"Nothing's bothering me."

"You're very silent today…"

"I just don't talk too much and you know that."

"But you're way 'too' silent today."

"Fine, I'll tell you… 'xxx' still bothers me." Sakuno gave a laugh, she was surprised to know that he was really clueless about 'xxx'

"Che, you're laughing too much." He frowned.

"I give up! I'll tell you what it means!" Sakuno leaned forward and gave him a peck in the cheek.

"A-anou… R-ryoma-kun?"

"So what does 'xxx' means?" he asked.

"Eh, you still didn't get it?"

"Get what?"

"'XXX' means 'A Kiss!'"

"Eh?"

"Mou, Ryoma-kun you're way too slow!"

"Che"

--

--

"Sakura-chan, we'll have a long talk."

"Sure 'Mommy'" Sakura grinned.

"Hey, let me join too." Ryoma asked the two girls.

"NO!" they both yelled.

"This is only for me and Sakura-chan."

"Yeah Daddy! This is what you call 'girl talk'"

"Che" Ryoma sighed as he heard their laughs on the other side of the door.

"Now what am I going to do with this?" he asked his self upon looking at the invitation in his hands.

_Dear Mr. Echizen, _

_As part of the celebration of the 25__th__ anniversary of the Yamashita Corporation, we are inviting you in a dinner party. The attire would be formal._

_P.S: You can bring your family in this party, we hope to see you._

_- Yamashita Kumiko_

'What the hell is she planning?' Ryoma thought.

**OWARI!!!**

At last I updated! I guess I really made you guys wait! xD Well I still don't know when can I next update this story.

Miyuki Meiru/Mai Sasaki


	10. Conflicts!

Hello Minna, I'm finally back, after almost two months of hibernating! School's really evolving into a living Hell. Haha, and I really hate Trigonometry! I hate it really! Poor Me! My school's curriculum has a lot of MATH!

So here's chapter ten, Sorry again for the late update, I'm really busy processing application forms and test permits for my future entrance exams. And yeah another thing… Kyou Kara Maou also keeps me busy, Haha that's why I couldn't update early.

Special thanks to 'Sakura-chan' Is this your penname??? I'm sorry I forgot… she was currently with me while writing some parts of this story.

I also apologize because this chapter shorter compared to the other chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis…

**Chapter Ten: Conflicts!**

"A-anou, R-ryoma-kun A-are y-you sure i-it's okay t-to b-bring me i-in that party?" Sakuno asked as she gazed towards Ryoma's golden orbs.

"It will be fine, Ryuzaki." Ryoma replied with a smirk as he realized Sakuno's uneasiness. "M-maybe I-I should just s-stay w-with S-sakura-chan." Sakuno blushed.

"No" he said in a childish manner. "And besides I'll ask Aya and Nanako-san to look after Sakura while we're gone."

"D-demo"

"No buts, Ryuzaki."

"Hai" Sakuno was worried about the party she couldn't deny that. She was nervous about socializing with people in higher authority especially that the Yamashita Financial Group is one of the most famous financial groups in Japan, given that fact Sakuno couldn't help but think that she'll make a fool out of herself.

"Are you ready?" Ryoma asked Sakuno.

"Hai…" she came out of the room with a light blush on her cheeks. Ryoma couldn't help but stare at her, she really looked awesome.

'_She looks much much better than the last time I saw her wear a formal dress, that was the prom, right?_' Ryoma thought.

Her hair was fixed in a pink ribbon and her gown was really ravishing with amber studs. She also wore a blue pendant which made her look more outstanding.

"R-ryoma-kun?" Sakuno was confused. "H-hey R-ryoma-kun?"

"I won't let anybody stare at you aside from me" he said in a whisper-like voice.

"Eh? Did you say anything?" she asked.

Ryoma blushed, "A-ah, I said you look beautiful tonight" he was sweatdropped, PHEW! That was a close call.

**SiLeNcE**

"A-anou, R-ryoma-kun…" Sakuno called his attention. "You're staring at me again, Is there something weird on my face?" she asked.

"Eto…" Ryoma was kinda speechless.

"You look ravishing, mommy!" Sakura complimented as the sweet little girl gave Sakuno a hug.

"A-arigatou, Sakura-chan…" Sakuno smiled, "You're so beautiful maybe that's why daddy is under your magic spell tonight."

"Che" Ryoma gave a blush as he heard Sakuno and Sakura's laughs.

**Echizen Household:**

"Oi Seishounen, you've got a very beautiful young woman! Ha! I knew it!" Nanjirou said in a sing-song manner.

"Oh stop it Nanjirou!" Rinko scolded his childish husband.

"Che, don't stare at her, Oyaji" Ryoma glared. "Awwe Come on Seishounen just let me have a minute!" Sakuno blushed.

"Yadda." He hid Sakuno behind his back.

"Ah! This is outrageous! Our son is sick! Very sick!" Nanjirou shrieked. "Maybe it's 'love sick' Old man!" Aya squealed.

"Che, and here's another annoying one!" Ryoma glared at Aya.

"That's soooo mean of you, childish uncle! And Hey! You still owe me a manga! Oh Hi there! Sakuno-san, I hope he's not giving you a hard time and nice seeing you again Sakura-chan maybe this time we could play longer." Aya continuously talked.

"By the way, where's Nanako-san?" Ryoma asked. "She suddenly had a duty tonight." Rinko answered.

"Oh, too bad"

"A-anou R-ryoma-kun I-ist i-it o-okay to leave Sakura-chan here?" Sakuno asked.

"It's not really a problem Ryuzaki-chan." Rinko said with a smile. "We would gladly look after Sakura-chan."

"Oi Seishounen! We're gonna look after your cute daughter so have fun" Nanjirou grinned.

"Perverted Old Man!" Aya yelled as she chased Nanjirou around the house. Everybody was looking at them, sweatdropped. Nanjirou didn't change much, he was still a good for nothing perverted old man.

"Bye Sakura, We'll be back later." Ryoma said and gave his daughter a kiss in the cheek.

"Bye Daddy, bye Mommy!" Sakura smiled, "Bye, Sakura-chan!" Sakuno gave a wave.

"Enjoy Seishounen!" Nanjirou managed to say as he received another kick from Aya.

"Urusai" Ryoma glared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma and Sakuno finally arrived at the party venue. As they entered the hall, Sakuno was trembling due to nervousness. _'Calm Down, Sakuno…'_ she chanted endlessly. The party was seriously a high class one, filled with famous people just like politicians and businessmen. The buffet was also extravagant, she was a chef just one glance at the food being served she already knew it was made by a professional.

'_This is it'_ she thought after taking a deep breath. Suddenly she felt something, Ryoma reached for her hand. "Everything's gonna be okay" he whispered. "Un" Sakuno gave him a nod as they both walked slowly joining the crowd. Everybody was wearing silk dresses and expensive looking jewelries, thereare a lot of woman who looks more ravishing than aroma of wine spread all over the place, as people continued socializing with each other.

"Hey! Nice to see you Echizen-kun" A middle aged man went and greeted them. "Nice to see you too, Seiro-san" Ryoma said politely. "What a beautiful young lady" he commented, "A-ah, A-arigatou" Sakuno blushed while she stuttered.

"Who's this young woman, Echizen-kun?"

"Her name's Ryuzaki Sakuno, my girlfriend" he said.

"Ah, Sou ka, what a lucky lady, By the way I'm Yori Seiro, a business partner of the Yamashita Groups, Well see you around" he finally took his leave.

"Seiro-san looks like a good person." Sakuno said, "He really is, he's the one who helped me enter many international tournaments, aside from being a businessman he also loves tennis more than anything else." Ryoma replied.

Sweet music suddenly played, the dance floor was filled with couples dancing as graceful as they could. The tune was slow but very overwhelming.

"Ryuzaki, do you want to dance?" Ryoma asked.

"A-anou, y-you know that I'm bad at it..." she muttered while blushing. Ryoma smirked, "Didn't we dance at the Prom before?" he asked.

_'Silly Ryoma-kun'_ she thought, as she smiled at him. "That was a Prom, completely different from this Grand Party." she said.

"It doesn't really matter, as long as I'm with you." he smirked again, "You're Crazy!" she retorted, as her face flushed ten shades of red.

"Crazy and obsessed with you." he said again with a smirk, _'He's playing pranks at me again'_ Sakuno thought. "Ryoma-kun, you know very well that you...don't look like yourself while telling me all those sappy lines" she said.

"So you hate me when I'm like this?" he asked while his smirk grew wider. "N-no, I just don't like it...it sounds that you... and I are... very..." she blushed.

"Very?" he asked.

"A-anou...intimate?" she blushed as he laugh.

"Ryuzaki I never thought you can think like that!" he continued to laugh.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun!" she was irritated.

"May I have this dance?" he asked formally. Sakuno was surprised, "What's with the sudden formality?" she asked.

"I thought you hate me, saying those sappy lines, so I guess we should be more formal." his smirk was still present.

"Ryoma-kun you're really into the 'teasing' mood tonight." she commented.

"You think so?" he asked, "Yeah!" she replied. "Maybe" he said as he escorted her towards the dance floor.

"Ryoma-kun, I think I can't do this." she protested. "Oh really?" he smirked, again.

"Just follow me" Ryoma said, Sakuno nodded.

He was really a Prince, Sakuno was astounded and felt nostalgic. She remembered that this was also the way they danced at that Prom night. She felt the same happiness just like before.

"You look beautiful tonight" he blushed.

"Un" Sakuno flushed and nodded, he also said those words at the Prom night.

"Ryuzaki" Ryoma called. "Don't lose focus…" he whispered into her ear. "Ahh Hai!" Sakuno replied. '_Mou it's as if he's playing a tennis match…'_ Sakuno moaned.

'_Yup this is truly a match I won't let those perverts drool at you!_' Ryoma thought as he glared to anybody who dared to stare at the delicate girl with her. "Che"

As the sweet music being played finished, Sakuno was relieved. "At last that was finished." she said.

"Did you enjoy?"he asked, she nodded. "Maybe we can do that more often." he smirked.

"Ryoma-kun!" she glared at him. "I was just kidding!" he defended his self.

Suddenly everybody became silent. "May I present the Host of this Party and the Future Heir of the Yamashita Financial Groups!" the Emcee announced, as everybody gave a round of applause.

"Heir?" Sakuno asked Ryoma.

"More like an arrogant spoiled princess..." Ryoma sighed.

Sakuno was staring at the host of the party, a pretty lady about her age, with long blonde hair and emerald eyes. She was mesmerized by that lady's stunning looks, such a lucky young woman, being an heir to a great company. She sure has a lot of luxuries in life.

"Ah Ryoma!" Kumiko called his name, "Awwe don't look at me like that I know I'm too pretty enough…" she said in an arrogant manner. Sakuno was feeling intimidated because of her sudden appearance.

"I didn't even notice you." _STRIKE ONE!_ He said in a stern way which caused the lady to cringe. "Is this dress not stunning enough for you to ignore me just like that!" she was furious.

"Actually it was very stunning enough to avoid… you look like a…" he was cut off. "A bird! A very wonderful bird!" she exclaimed.

"Peacock…" Ryoma continued. _STRIKE TWO!_

Sakuno was sweatdropped, she knew that Ryoma was a very frank person, but she never expected him to be this frank. He does have a point that lady really looks like a peacock.

Kumiko was really furious. "So who's this girl with you? Care to introduce me?" she said as she sent glares at Sakuno.

"My girlfriend." _STRIKE THREE!_ "Oh what?" she yelled causing most of the guests to stare at her.

"Oh my… I couldn't believe she was your umm… girlfriend…" she was hesitant to say the word 'girlfriend' which was referring to Sakuno. "So what's your name?"

"A-ah R-ryuzaki Sakuno…" she stuttered. "N-nice to m-meet you…"

"Well it's NOT really that NICE to meet you…" she said, "By the way, the name's Yamashita Kumiko…"

"Oi" Ryoma glared at her. "Of course I was just kidding, you know Ryoma has been with me since he started his career in professional tennis, it would be a pleasure to meet his… girlfriend." She smiled, _'You look more like a maid…'_

"I-I s-see…"

"So Ryuzaki-san… would you mind to spend a moment with me… since my father wants to talk to Ryoma, I was just thinking that you'll find it hard to mingle with these people."

"A-arigato…"

"Is that okay with you Ryuzaki?" he asked, "Umm Hai…" Sakuno smiled innocently."Be Careful…" Ryoma whispered as he gave Sakuno a peck in the cheek.

"Ne, Ryuzaki-san, why can't we go to a more private place… I want to have a chat with you." Kumiko offered. Sakuno nodded and followed her nervously. She bit her lip, feeling the tension between her and the other woman.

"I assume that you are really that girl who was working at that Coffee Shop… Puffletuff isn't it?" she asked.

"H-hai… w-wait h-how d-do y-you know?"

"Ryuzaki Sakuno, grand daughter of Echizen Ryoma's former tennis coach. You finished Culinary Arts and had your own shop before it came into a total devastation, not to mention that you're currently Ryoma's girlfriend." Sakuno was surprised at that bulk of information.

"A-are y-you a stalker?" Sakuno asked. "Not really, I wouldn't have any interests in you if you weren't flirting with MY Ryoma."

"f-flirting?" she asked, confused.

"Don't ACT as if that you DON'T know you BITCH!" she yelled at Sakuno

"I never flirted at Ryoma-kun." Sakuno shot back. You were really TOO PERFECT to be Ryoma's girlfriend, whore!" she yelled.

"T-too p-perfect?"

"Kuso! Why does Ryoma like stupid girls like you?! First Yuki and now you!"

'_Yuki?'_ Sakuno was startled at the name, she recalled that was the name of Ryoma's ex-wife and Sakura-chan's mother.

"Indeed you look like her, in fact I thought you were her replacement. You stutter like her, you moan like her, you cry like her and most of all both of you played dirty tricks to deceive Ryoma."

Sakuno felt her tears unconsciously falling, she was crying, she felt like being stabbed.

"…R-replacement…" she sobbed.

"Don't ever show your filthy face at me, Ryoma doesn't deserve a dirty whore like you!"

"T-that's n-not T-true…" she murmured.

"See for yourself then… It's goodbye for now, Ryuzaki Sakuno." Kumiko grinned as she left the poor girl who was crying.

Sakuno was still crying until somebody approached her, a little girl about Sakura's age.

"Onee-chan" the little girl stared at her.

Sakuno wiped her tears. "A-ah…G-gomenasai" she said in a gentle manner.

"E-eto, somebody asked me to give this to you." In the little girl's hand was a white rose.

"Arigato, b-but w-who g-gave this?" she asked.

"I don't really know… but he said it would make you feel better, did it help?" the little girl asked innocently.

"Arigatou, it really helped me." Sakuno smiled. _'It really did, could it be f-from R-ryoma-kun?' _she asked herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryuzaki!" Ryoma called. "I'm Sorry I took a lot of time." He apologized.

"It's okay, Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno smiled, trying to hide about her chat with Kumiko.

"So… Did that arrogant spoiled princess do something bad to you?" he asked.

"Not really." Sakuno said, she knew if she told him the truth Ryoma would go into an outburst. "Ryoma-kun, Arigatou!" she smiled.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making me feel better." She said as she smiled. "With this…" she showed him the white rose.

"White rose? Where did you get that?" he asked.

"Eh, didn't you gave it to me???" she asked back. "No…"

"Ahh,, betsuni Ryoma-kun… maybe it's a token of appreciation for joining this party…" she smiled again.

"Ah I see"

'_If this didn't camefrom Ryoma-kun, then who in the world gave me this?'_ Sakuno asked herself.

**OWARI!**

Phew! Another Chapter Done! BANZAIIII! Honestly I wasn't expecting to update later than usual, I guess school's pretty though lately.

Please wish me luck on my future Entrance Exams! I want to enter a good College, please pray for me… (Haha, I need to study more, which means later updates for you folks.)

I've been having a lot of troubles this days… DARN! Anyway I'll try to update earlier.

Miyuki Meiru/ Mai Sasaki


	11. An Unforgettable Confession!

Hello Guys! I'm finally back! It's been soooo long since I last updated this fic, well sorry for the inconvenience, school's pretty though lately. Well at least my quarter exams were over, so I can finally have the time to update. Waaaahhh, UPCAT was really difficult. It was really unfortunate of me! Those items that I reviewed didn't came out. Oh Well maybe that school isn't really destined for me. I still have to take two more entrance exams in other universities. Please pray for me. And yeah NCAE is already drawing near so I still need to study more. High School life is really a pain, but there are still happy times.

Thank You for all those reviews I have received during the previous chapter. Those reviews really motivated me. At first I didn't thought that this story would reach chapter 10. I really thought that nobody would appreciate it and sometime soon I'll delete it. But I was wrong, this story became my debut story, so far. And I hope I'll be able to write more stories in the future. Writing is my passion although I am not already a part of my school newspaper's staff. Well too bad the audition date was on the same date as my UPCAT, At that time my topmost priority was the UPCAT. Still I want to thank all of you who reviewed in my stories since I'm still an amateur thanks for helping me improve my grammar mistakes.

Starting this chapter, I will now write in Sakuno's P.O.V

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis…**

**_An Unforgettable Confession_**

"White Rose…" I muttered still half asleep as I recalled those things happened last night. I sat in my bed and stared blankly at the window. A calm morning was waiting for me. Well, Life goes on. I need to prepare breakfast and wake up Sakura-chan and Ryoma-kun.

I was walking towards the nearest shower room and again I passed the living room, I saw the Grand Piano and the picture of Ryoma-kun and his ex-wife. I remembered those words Kumiko said.

_Flashback: (The flashback is in third person P.O.V)_

_A-are y-you a stalker?" Sakuno asked._ _"Not really, I wouldn't have any interests in you if you weren't flirting with MY Ryoma."_

"_f-flirting?" she asked, confused._

"_Don't ACT as if that you DON'T know you BITCH!" she yelled at Sakuno_

"_I never flirted with Ryoma-kun." Sakuno shot back. "You were really TOO PERFECT to be Ryoma's girlfriend, whore!" she yelled._

"_T-too p-perfect?"_

"_Kuso! Why does Ryoma like stupid girls like you?! First Yuki and now you!"_

'_Yuki?'__ Sakuno was startled at the name, she recalled that was the name of Ryoma's ex-wife and Sakura-chan's mother._

"_Indeed you look like her, in fact I thought you were her replacement. You stutter like her, you moan like her, you cry like her and most of all both of you played dirty tricks to deceive Ryoma."_

_Sakuno felt her tears unconsciously falling, she was crying, she felt like being stabbed._

"…_R-replacement…" she sobbed._

"_Don't ever show your filthy face at me, Ryoma doesn't deserve a dirty whore like you!"_

"_T-that's n-not T-true…" she murmured._

"_See for yourself then… It's goodbye for now, Ryuzaki Sakuno." Kumiko grinned as she left the poor girl who was crying._

_End…_

I continued to walk towards the shower room. After a few minutes, I was finished. I was ready to prepare breakfast, then I finally made my way in the kitchen.

"Mmm so what do we have here?" I asked myself while thinking of what food would I cook. I opened the topmost shelf and there I found a pancake mix. "This would be alright" I smiled, as I prepared the batter.

After fifteen minutes, I am done with the cooking. I prepared the chocolate syrup, I knew kids love chocolate, and even I do. After I finished my agenda in the kitchen, I went to Sakura-chan's room to wake her up. I gently walked towards her bed and began to caress her locks.

"Wake up, Sakura-chan" I said, "F-five minutes" she said while giving out a yawn. "Okay, but you'll miss the pancakes with chocolate syrup, it's more delicious when it's hot." I said, it's as if I saw her eyes widen.

"Pancakes! I love them!" she suddenly said, "Oh" I was speechless, this trick always work on younger kids. I tried it many times. "Can I have them now?" she asked in her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure!" I said, we both went out of the room and saw Ryoma-kun walked towards us. I blushed as soon as I saw him. "Ohayo, Ryoma-kun" I said trying not to stutter.

"Ohayo Ryuzaki, Sakura" he said in a casual tone. "Ohayo!" Sakura-chan smiled, I was a bit relieved. "Umm I already prepared breakfast…" I said.

"I'll be right there." He said before leaving, I didn't know why I suddenly became like this since the time I woke up, I guess I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, well it's more like I woke up on the wrong side of my mind.

"Sakura-chan Ikuo" I said again as I held her hand, both of us went back to the kitchen.

"It looks delicious!" Sakura-chan commented and I was happy. "It would taste far better than how it looks" I smiled.

"It's sweet!" she laughed, "Yeah" I smiled. "You're a genius," she said. I laughed at her statement. "I'm not a genius" I said.

"Eh, then why can you make such tasty sweets, Megumi nee-chan learned how to cook in the hard way. She said that a woman's tool in order to enslave men is through the art of cooking. Maybe that's why Uncle Kevin was swindled by her and maybe that's how you caught daddy's attention" Sakura-chan said.

'_What the hell are they teaching to her?'_ I was surprised, well surprise is a mild term to describe what I felt I was dumbstrucked. I remembered Megumi was really a popular girl before. I did not know that Kevin Smith was her present lover.

"No, no Sakura-chan, cooking is passion, you must cook out of love not to create love." I said to her. "But still a woman's cooking could really capture men's attention."

"So that's how it is!" I saw delight in her eyes. "I really love you cooking, _mommy_" I smiled at her.

"How's breakfast?" I saw Ryoma-kun entered the kitchen. "Daddy! mommy's pancakes were delicious!" Sakura said, while I blushed.

"I know" Ryoma-kun replied with a smirk. I know that smirk, his smirks mean something deeper or maybe darker.

"Eh even though you could only see it?" Sakura-chan asked. "Of course, I got used to her cooking when we are still in junior high, well also senior high." Ryoma-kun said as I blushed, I do remember waking up early just to prepare those bentou boxes.

"Wow, both of you must have a pretty colorful childhood, that's what Nanjirou-ojii-sama told me!" Sakura said, I saw a vein popped on Ryoma-kun's head.

"That Old man, I knew it! He's really a bad influence to my daughter!" Still as childish as ever, Ryoma-kun barely changed. I laughed a bit. "What's funny Ryuzaki?" he asked me.

"Oh nothing" I shrugged, "Hurry up and finish your pancake Sakura-chan, you might as well start to eat yours Ryoma-kun" I smiled at them.

"Oh…" he sat at the dining table and started eating, "Sweet" he smirked, this is really different. "Yeah, it's sweet…" Oh Sakura-chan, I do not know if she is riding at his father's sarcasm. It might be from the genes. "Like both of you…" she smiled, although it looked more innocent than Ryoma-kun's.

"Ah" I blushed as his smirk grew wider, "Stop embarrassing your _mom_" I saw a grin on his face as I hear Sakura-chan's laugh. They're obviously playing with me. "I didn't mean it" Sakura-chan said as she continued to smile.

After breakfast, I stayed in the kitchen to do the dishes while Ryoma-kun helped Sakura-chan to take a shower. I can still hear Sakura-chan's laughter from the shower room, those two were really on the mood for some family bonding.

"Ryoma-kun, you're not doing it properly" I said as I grabbed the hairbrush and gathered a few clips. "Come on Sakura-chan I'll fix this"

"Let your _mom_ fix your hair Sakura-chan" Ryoma smirked, Sakura-chan laughed. Here they go again. "Ikuo Sakura-chan, we better teach your _dad_ some manners" I said.

"You're mad?" Ryoma-kun asked, "No" I replied. I was annoyed today. "Daddy started it" Sakura-chan said.

"Daddy say sorry to mommy" she pleaded, "It's nothing really, Sakura-chan"

"Gomenasai Ryuzaki" he said. I blushed, "N-no R-ryoma-kun...I'm o-okay…" I stuttered as I avoid her gaze.

"Now the Ryuzaki I like is back…" his lips formed a smirk. "Eh" I was confused. "You've been acting funny since breakfast, you're not stuttering like you usually do and you mind seems to be floating since last night."

He was watching my moves, clearly observing my reaction. "I'm a-always l-like this, R-ryoma-kun" I said.

"Well I guess that's okay." He simply said. "Just tell me if something's bothering you"

"O-okay, I understand." He was worried; he might be suspecting that I had a little argument with Yamashita-san last night, that sloppy girl. In addition, yeah I still didn't who was the mysterious giver of that white rose. Could it be some prank schemed by Yamashita-san.

After we locked the whoe house we all prepared to leave, our usual first stop was Sakura-chan's school. "Goodluck today" I smiled and gave her a peck in the cheek.

"Of course, Ne mommy, can I play with Kyoko-chan after school?" she asked, "Sure" I replied, I'm just glad that she already had friends. "See you later mommy and you too daddy"

Only the two of us now, Ryoma-kun and me. "Ryuzaki is it alright if I let you and Sakura watch the tennis tournament I joined?" he asked, I nodded "We'll be really glad to cheer you, Ryoma-kun." (He mentioned the tournament in chapter 8, it was originally a charity event.)

"Sakura has only been in a live game once and that was two years ago." He said. "Oh, but why?" I asked, it must be pretty though for her.

"When the game was over she ran towards me and called me 'daddy' of course the press heard that. We covered it up by telling that she was a distant relative's daughter and she just loves to play pranks."

"Ryoma-kun, why did you hide Sakura-chan, you didn't even tell our senpai-tachi?"

At that time, the only ones who knew that I had a wife and a daughter were some friends my family. It's a secret, we were planning to tell the media after Yuki's pregnancy. It's though for a pregnant woman to be interviewed a lot. Unfortunately she died while in labor." His tone was gloomy. "Then what happened after that?"

"We all agreed to keep Sakura and let her grow secretly without the media knowing. If they found out it would be a big controversy and at that time I have nobody that I can't present as my wife." _'The whole family might have suffered a lot especially Sakura-chan.'_ I thought as I continued to listen.

"Before we came here Sakura was enrolled in a school but unfortunately it turned out to be the worst. The other kids called her a liar whenever she says that I'm her father. At that time, I was not at home because of those tournaments. She would always say that she's okay but whenever I ask Megumi she says that she always cry a lot." I was speechless; I didn't know it was like this.

"I decided to let Sakura be home schooled, at least her crying became lesser. But I still feel stupid for causing her so much pain."

"Ryoma-kun it's not y-your fault, you only thought of Sakura-chan's well being" I said, "That's what I like in you Ryuzaki" he said as I blushed.

"You're very supportive and kind," he continued. "N-no I w-was j-just…" I was speechless. "Forget it" I smiled at him while he laughed at me. "You're messing up with the sentimental mood" I said as I pouted.

"Hey we're here." He said, "Well see you tonight Ryoma-kun" I said as I waved goodbye. I entered the Café and I saw a bunch of teenagers.

"Hey did you hear that Echizen Ryoma will officially play in the Tokyo Open!" A girl said loud enough for me to hear. "I will really go and cheer for him, I really wanted to see him with my two eyes or maybe have an autograph!" Oh she's a fangirl, if only she knew that he was right outside of this Café a while ago.

The day was fast, I didn't even notice that it's almost over. I was slightly relieved that I didn't do anything to mess up this time. It was weird though because of Takeyama-san's absence. Many of my co-workers said that he had a date with some rich girl. Takeyama-san is indeed a nice young man, he does need a break from work sometimes.

"Hey tomorrow's the Tokyo Open, aren't you going to watch Sakuno-chan?" Maya, one of her co-workers asked.

"Umm yeah, I'll be watching" I said as I blushed, "Wow it's a date then! Maybe Saku-chan would go with her boyfriend." Yukari said with a sly grin.

"Mou…" I blushed, "Well you see a friend of mine asked me to bring his daughter in the tournament…" I said. "Awwe you're no fun Sakuno-chan!" Maya pouted.

"Ne Maya-chan, Yukari-chan, I didn't know that both of you were tennis fans." I was kinda surprised. "Eh well I was a tennis fan since Ryoma Echizen became a pro!" Maya-chan said.

"Oh, how about you Yukari-chan?" I asked, "Same as Maya-chan." She smiled. "Well then, see you tomorrow." I said.

Ryoma-kun fetched me a bit late that time, well I couldn't blame him. He has a match tomorrow his training might have been intense. "Ryoma-kun" I muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"Goodluck for tomorrow's match." I said. "I missed that…" he replied. I was confused, "I'm pretty excited tomorrow since you'll be cheering for me." I laughed.

"Hey what's funny?" he asked. "You're funny!" I exclaimed.

After we fetched Sakura-chan, I stormed the kitchen to prepare a very quick dinner. Since it's Ryoma-kun's match tomorrow I need to cook good food for him.

"Here we go." I said as I placed the baked chicken in the dining table. "Wow mommy, that was fast!" Sakura-chan said. "Thank You"

"Really delicious" Ryoma said. "You're always telling me that." I said, "Why? You don't like it?" he smirked. "I like it…" I blushed.

"Daddy you're the one embarrassing mommy!" Sakura-chan exclaimed. I heard Ryoma-kun's laugh, I couldn't help but to laugh too.

**Next Day:**

Finally the day of Ryoma's match is today. I woke up earlier to prepare a decent breakfast. And I really worked hard to make a goodluck charm.

"Ohayo, Ryoma-kun." I smiled and greeted him. "Well this is the day…"

"I know" he smiled.

We finished all our routines earlier that day. We were already prepared to go to the location of the tournament. The Crescent Dome, this dome isn't named crescent because of it's shape but because when the owner decided to build a dome upon making his decision the crescent moon shone brightly inspiring him.

"Okay I'll already go inside." Ryoma-kun said, "Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked. "Yeah my friends would come with us." I said.

"Well, Sakura-chan cheer for me alright."

"Hai! Daddy is best in the world!" she exclaimed. "That's a good girl." Ryoma patted her head. "See you later, Ryuzaki."

Only Sakura-chan and I were left. "Mommy, you're friends are late" she said. "Maybe they got caught in the traffic, oh they're here!"

"Gomen Sakuno-chan, it's really traffic" Maya-chan said. I was really expecting that, surely a lot of people would want to watch this tournament live.

"So is she your friend's daughter?" Yukari-chan asked. "Yeah" I replied. "Her name's Sakura-chan."

"Well she looks more like your daughter both of your names are pretty close too." Maya said.

"By the way Sakura-chan they are my friends her name's Maya and her name's Yukari." I introduced them. "Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan" Maya smiled.

"Hajimemashite, onee-chan-tachi." Sakura said. "Waaah Kawaii! She's just soooo adorable Sakuno!" Maya exclaimed. "Yeah I agree!" Yukari mumbled.

"Let's go inside, the match is about to start." I said, "Yeah, I can't miss this!" Maya exclaimed.

Indeed the Crescent Dome was colossal. Finally had our sits and had a good view. The match started with some guy named Ishikawa playing with an American player.

I was looking at Sakura-chan and noticed her interest in the game. "You seem to be enjoying yourself" I said. "Umm yeah, tennis looks fun" she replied. "That's good to hear." I whispered.

"GAME,SET AND MATCH WON BY ISHIKAWA!" I heard the announcer said followed by a loud applause.

"FINALLY THE NEXT MATCH ECHIZEN RYOMA vs. HIJIRI KOJIROU!" the announcer said, then suddenly the whole dome was filled with various noises. I heard his fans' cheers and yells and a few comments from spectators.

"Well it's his turn now." I said and smiled at Sakura-chan. "Goodluck, Daddy." Sakura-chan prayed.

"Awwe Sakuno did you see him, he's damn sooooo cute!" Maya exclaimed, she evolved in her fangirl mode.

"Maya-chan, self-control." I reminded her but it seems that she didn't hear my reminders.

Ryoma-kun started with his famous twist serve, that left everybody in awe. It was a totally exciting match and Ryoma-kun was in the lead.

"He's really good, it looks better in live than on T.V" Yukari said. I couldn't help but to agree. Ryoma-kun improved a lot.

"GOOOO DADDYYYYY!" I heard Sakura-chan cheered, I was a bit surprised. Luckily Maya-chan and Yukari-chan couldn't hear her cheers because of the extremely noisy dome.

"GAME SET AND MATCH WON BY ECHIZEN RYOMA!" the announcer said and there was a louder applause.

"He won, he did it!" I was really happy. "Yipee!" Sakura-chan jumped out of joy.

"That was a very thrilling match." Yukari commented, "Yeah he's so cool!" Maya exclaimed.

I saw a bunch of reporters surrounding Ryoma-kun. There was a follow up interview just after the match was finished of course everybody was excited to hear his replies.

"Echizen-san, what can you say about your victory in this match?" A reporter asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He simply said. Well that's Ryoma-kun, I couldn't help but to laugh, he really didn't change.

"Is there a person whom you want to dedicate your victory?" Another reporter asked.

"There is… are two persons." He said.

"And who are these lucky individuals?"

"My daughter and my soon to be wife." He said. The whole dome was silent for a moment then all the reporters were suddenly throwing a lot of questions at him.

"Eh he had a daughter?!" Maya exclaimed, "I couldn't believe it!" Yukari-chan said. Luckily Sakura-chan wasn't listening to their comments, I was relieved.

"Since when did you have a daughter?, Echizen-san" the reporter asked.

"About four years ago…"

"What!" Another reporter exclaimed.

"So where's this daughter now?" Another reporter asked.

"She's here with my future wife and they're cheering me on my match." He said, I blushed at the title 'future wife'.

"Can we know her name?" A reporter asked.

"Can I first please have an announcement?" Ryoma-kun requested. "Ah sure Echizen-san." They were all waiting for every word he'll say.

"Ryuzaki… I'm sorry for making you wait this long, Will you marry me?" he asked in PUBLIC.

"Eh Sakuno!" Maya-chan was shocked.

I was speechless. Suddenly Sakura-chan held my hand and she was leading me towards the area where Ryoma-kun was.

"Daddy!" she called.

"Sakura" I heard his voice, "Ryuzaki…"

"So…" he stared at me. While I blushed madly shades of red.

"Yes, I will marry you." I said as tears formed in my eyes.

"Daddy you forgot this!" Sakura gave him a tiny box which contains a diamond ring.

"Thanks!" he smirked as he knelt to place the ring on my hand. I was mesmerized by that moment; I suddenly forgot that the whole Japan was watching.

"Ryoma-kun, I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He replied.

**OWARI!**

At last I'm finished with this chapter, Yeah guys! I'm waiting for your reviews. I'm sorry if the characters acted a bit OOC haha especially Ryoma, I also feel like I made many grammar errors in this story. Well I don't have much time to double check this.

I'm excited to write the next chap… haha but I still couldn't tell when can I post it. Well that's it for now. I hope you still continue to read my story. I know this isn't as awesome as the others but I'm trying to make it really meaningful.

Pray for me in my exams… Please.

Mai Sasaki/ Miyuki Meiru


	12. Unwanted Visitor and Troubles

I am very sorry for the super late update of this story. Perhaps, some even thought that the authoress already abandoned the story. Well, I'll say that it's a BIG NO! I will never abandon this story… first of all this is my debut story. School is hectic this year; I'm graduating from High School! Next school year, I'll be in College. Finally, after many weeks of stress for those projects and the pressure of our requirements, I really thought that I won't survive till the end. Well pray for me to have a safe journey as I write a new chapter in my life.

Thank You for all those who reviewed and supported this story. Well if some of you already stopped waiting for this story to update, I'm really sorry. But I hope not so many of you stopped waiting for an update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Here Goes!

_**Chapter 12: Unwanted Visitor and Troubles**_

Ryuzaki Sakuno never imagined a life full of media, press and requests for interviews. From a simple pastry chef running her own shop to a popular image chased by reporters and fangirls. Everybody wants to know how she made the cold tennis prince be in love with her. She frowned at the thought, she would never be a normal woman anymore. She would never be somebody unnoticed by the crowd anymore. Although she is uncomfortable because of the gradual change in her life. She has him, Echizen Ryoma, the same person she's been aspiring for since middle school.

"Ryuzaki-san, when and where did you and Echizen-san first met?" a reporter asked along with a number of flashes. Sakuno was exhausted and those nosey reporters were affecting her work. A few days ago, a number of reporters barged in PuffleTuff Café pretending to be customers and requesting for her. She felt like hiding in a room, but everywhere she goes there are a bunch of them. The last time was at the supermarket, it was not a good sight when the security of the said supermarket were put on red alert because of the press cornering a young lady. Sakuno was again the center of attention, although they saved her, they were also curious how things do in their relationship.

"This is your entire fault" Sakuno glared at Ryoma who was seated at the couch watching a live tennis game. "Quit Complaining, I've experienced much worse invasion of privacy than you." The tennis prince smirked, Sakuno pouted. Surely, that was true. His popularity has been a threat to his family, that's why they hid that he has a wife and a child. He said to her that it was, at first his ex- wife's decision not to tell the media about their marriage and her pregnancy. His ex- wife decided to reveal everything after she give birth to her child but unfortunately she died. Ryoma then decided to hide his daughter not even telling his senpai- tachi who are very close to him.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun!" she said, as she stomped towards the kitchen to prepare for dinner. She smiled and blushed as she remembered what happened a week ago at Ryoma's last match. _'He proposed to me…' _Sakuno couldn't help but to remember the events on that day. The day when Ryoma proposed to her and asked her in PUBLIC. She was happy and at the same time grateful that he and Sakura were already free of hiding the truth.

"Mommy?" Sakura called, "I'm here in the kitchen" Sakuno replied while preparing the ingredients for stew. She heard footsteps going downstairs then the door of the kitchen opened. "How do I look?" Sakura asked, she was wearing a white dress with puff sleeves and angel wings. Everybody really thought that Sakura is her real daughter. She was also astounded when she saw Echizen Yuki, his ex- wife, and how both of them resemble each other.

"You look great! Wow too cute!" Sakuno smiled, "Really? This will be my costume for the recital…Megumi nee-chan really loved sewing and designing clothes, when I told her that we are going to have a recital at school… she sent me her latest work." Her eyes sparkled, she never saw Sakura this happy and alive before. She had always been conscious of calling Ryoma 'daddy' in public.

"Oh I did remember that Megumi was always in charge of making assorted props and decorations back in Middle School and High school… she was even the one who designed the stage on our graduation day even though she's a kouhai." Sakuno said, yeah graduation. The day he last saw Ryoma personally before he went back in Japan, with his kid.

"You and daddy will watch my recital, right?" There were sparkles on her eyes, Sakuno just couldn't resist her. "Umm, Sure since your daddy isn't too busy this time." She smiled as she watched Sakura cheered out of joy. Megumi taught Sakura how to play the piano. Sometimes when they're free, they'll listen to her play the piano. They really enjoyed each others company and presence.

Dinner went smoothly; Sakura was too excited about her school recital together with the other kids. Ryoma promised that he won't have anything scheduled on his daughter's recital. "M-mommy's stew is wreally t-the bwest!" Sakura said while having another scoop of rice. "Kwyoko- chan will swing while I pwlay tzhe piano!" she giggled.

"Sakura don't talk when your mouth is full." Ryoma said as he wiped the stains on his daughter's face. "Yes, daddy" Sakura replied. "Good!" Ryoma smirked while Sakuno smiled. He never believed that the tennis prince who really sucked at housework could take good care of a child. He remembered how Ryoma hated Home Economics back then, he even ended messing up the whole kitchen. After dinner, Sakuno remained in the kitchen to wash the dishes. Ryoma and Sakura went at the washroom. He helped his daughter to take a bath and change clothes.

"Oi Ryuzaki?" Ryoma called.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Nothing really…" he smirked.

"Mou, you're the one acting weird these days!" she complained with a pout.

"Oh so you don't like it?" he asked.

"I told you last time right… that you don't a-act like yourself"

Ryoma smirked again, "So the Ryuzaki I danced at the party that night refuses to admit that she just said that we ARE intimate" his smirk widen when he saw patches of red blushes slowly crept Sakuno's cheek. She didn't know where that thought of them being intimate suddenly popped on her head. She must have overdid reading cheesy romantic lines from novels.

"…"

"Goodnight, Ryuzaki…" he said and gave Sakuno a peck in the cheek.

"Goodnight too, Ryoma-kun…" she said with a smile.

* * *

The next morning, Sakuno prepared breakfast earlier than usual. "Good Morning, Ryoma-kun…" she greeted the tennis prince. His hair was in a mess and he looks sleepy. "You're early today" he said in a boring manner. She laughed and remember how Ryoma loved sleeping late. Although, there were really times that he's waking up early. Those were the times that he's going to have a tough match, well this is unusual.

"Yes, since Maya-chan, the head chef of the Café has some personal business to attend, I was asked to be her replacement for today." Sakuno explained, "I already made breakfast, it's chawanmushi and for today Ryoma-kun." She knew that he really has a dislike for western food, maybe he's sick of them. He lived in America for so long anyway. Luckily, she also prefers to serve japanese food.

"I'll just get the car keys…" Ryoma said, "No, it's really okay for me to commute for today since it's still early, there will be no reporters lurking outside so I'll be fine" she smiled. She used to use public transportation before, but now just a simple call and he'll be ready to pick her up, anywhere. Well, she doesn't like to take advantage of that. Sakuno knows that he's too busy in training for those upcoming matches.

"Okay then…" Ryoma didn't insist anymore. "I'll be going now" she gave Ryoma a peck in the cheek. "See you later, Ryuzaki" he managed to reply. Sakuno walked along the streets of Tokyo. There aren't much people to see since it's really early. She flagged a taxi, at first, the trip was good but after a few minutes, there was a sudden thud. "I'm sorry miss, but there is a problem…"

"Oh, I guess I'll just walk towards my destination, it's just a few blocks away from here anyway." She said. Sakuno started to walk; she saw a bunch of middle schoolers who were also early like her. She was lucky enough that there is no reporter following her today, somehow she's glad that today she is assigned to stay at the kitchen till closing time. No reporters can pretend to be customers and ask for her to be their designated waitress.

She really was early today. She got the spare keys of the Café from Kagami, the head waitress. She entered the Café and started to prepare the needed ingredients for the cakes and sweets to be served. It's going to be a long and busy day. She wondered if the owner, Takeyama-san likes the reporters to be swarming over his Cafe for popularity's sake. "Who's in…there?" Shio (manager and owner of the Café) he asked in a deep voice.

"It's me, Ryuzaki Sakuno" she replied.

"You're really early today" he smiled, his onyx eyes dazzled. Sakuno blushed, as she continued to sift flour. "Y-yeah… since M-maya-chan s-said that s-she'll not be a-around a-and Kagami-san s-said s-she'll be a b-bit late t-today." She couldn't explain it why until now she's still uncomfortable whenever she is with Takayama Shio. The aura was really different, she couldn't explain those stares that the other person gives to her.

"Want to have coffee together?" he offered, still in his pale face a smile was visible. Sakuno tilted her head, he could have asked for coffee but the _together _word was intriguing. "I-it's a-alright, T-takeyama-san umm… I s-still h-have some w-work t-to do" the Sakuno explained. She should not let herself be close to this person, something at the back of her mind tells her not to easily trust him.

His smile didn't wear off. "Oh, it's fine then.. and please from now on call me Shio." He said while peeking at the prepared batter. "A-anou, it w-would b-be inappropriate b-because…" This is giving Sakuno a very hard time. This was just like before, her situation with the cold tennis prince. Surely, Shio Takeyama is stunning, rich and independent not to mention that his smile is charming. Any woman could fall for his charm, she knows that she is an exception because she has _him_.

"Because?" he asked in a seductive tone, Sakuno's blush deepened. He tried to let her chocolate orbs meet his onyx ones. "A-anou…" Sakuno couldn't speak normally. She was careful not to say too much words. She just couldn't help it but to get nervous whenever Takeyama Shio is with her. Unlike Ryoma, she's nervous but she always enjoy his presence.

"Ryuzaki-san?" he said, "This is really good" he chewed a piece of biscuit that Sakuno baked a while ago. "T-hank You, Takeya…" she was cut off. His lips curved into a charming smile. His eyes suddenlyt became mesmerizing and captivating. "I told you to call me Shio" he said. Sakuno was embarrassed. This guy is just really too difficult to read. Somehow, her instincts were telling not to stick with him for a long time.

The sound of a twisting doorknob was heard. "I'm really sorry Ryuzaki-san, I'm late today!" Kagami(head waitress) said while panting at the kitchen door. "Oh, Takeyama-san I didn't realize you were with Ryuzaki-san…"she added. Kagami stared at them suspiciously, she must have sensed that she is interrupting something.

"Good Morning, Kagami-san" Sakuno greeted, "Good Morning, Ryuzaki-san, Takeyama-san…did something happen between the two of you?" she asked, while Shio's smile widened and Sakuno's face became as red as a tomato. Kagami entered the kitchen and put on her apron. She bowed as she passed through Takeyama and a simple smile when she passed Sakuno.

"N-nothing h-happened, T-takeyama-san just checked t-the k-kitchen s-since M-maya-chan's not a-around" she continuously babbled. Kagami smiled "Oh, I see. No need to worry, Takeyama-san, Ryuzaki-san and I can handle the kitchen and the service room properly." she reassured him.

"I'm sure you can do it well, Kagami-san and you too _Sakuno_" he smiled, Sakuno blushed again. Did she really hear it right? Did he just call her Sakuno? Shio Takeyama can be an annoying guy if he wants to. She was really surprised. Her fiance didn't even call her by first name, for Ryoma it's always Ryuzaki. Somehow there's an unknown feeling building up on her chest.

* * *

Shio went out of the kitchen, his smile turned into a frown. He brought out his phone and made a call. "Hello, this is Takeyama Shio" he said in a serious tone. "Meet me today" he hanged up. The first time he laid his eyes on Ryuzaki Sakuno, he swore that someday she'll be his own. He liked those innocent chocolate orbs and her hair that smells like vanilla. He'll definitely get Ryuzaki Sakuno no matter what it takes.

Sakuno continued to bake sweets. Right now, she's confused about so many things. The white rose mysteriously given to her by someone else she doesn't even know, Takeyama Shio's sudden show of interest to her and lastly Ryoma's marriage proposal which she accepted. She couldn't believe herself that she might actually be doubting her affection towards Ryoma. That can't be possible right.

"What's the matter, Ryuzaki-san?" Kagami asked with eyes full of concern. "Oh nothing, I j-just… s-spaced out a b-bit! Y-yeah!" she exclaimed with a smile. Kagami stared at her suspiciously; somehow, she knew that there is something wrong with her. Sakuno also knew that she couldn't fool Kagami and her 'older sister' instincts.

"You are thinking of a many things right? I guess I couldn't complain since you are Echizen Ryoma's fiancée perhaps there are a lot of things troubling you" Kagami said.

"My life suddenly changed because of his proposal, although I accepted it, w-well i-it's n-not l-like I r-regret h-him p-proposing… but I wasn't used to this kind of life. An icon for the media to feast at, nosey reporters and spies." She explained in a gentle manner.

"I would be confused too, if I were you… but what matters most is happiness, I hope you find your own happiness too, Ryuzaki-san" Sakuno stared at her, Kagami was three years older than her, she acts very maturely. She had a thought in mind that Kagami would be a good parent someday. "Thank You, Kagami-san"

"By the way, what did Takeyama- san said to you?" Kagami asked her, she suddenly stopped mixing the batter and stared at Sakuno's chocolate orbs. "N-nothing really" Sakuno smiled, Kagami must have noticed her uneasiness whenever she's with Takeyama Shio.

"Ryuzaki- san, better be careful of Takeyama- san. I noticed that he has interests on you." the older woman said. "W-why d-do y-you t-think s-so?" Sakuno asked. "He has been staring at you ever since you started working here, somehow I had a feeling that he's stalking you."

"What?" she was surprised.

"Takeyama- san always make sure that he gets what he wants, so be careful in placing your trust on him. I too can't manage to place my full trust on him. Somehow his smiles are some kind of... devilish..." she said in a serious way. Sakuno also felt what she felt. Maybe Kagami was right, there's something really mysterious on Takeyama Shio's personality.

* * *

Shio walked swiftly towards a famous restaurant called 'Ore-sama's Palace', a fancy restaurant owned by a business tycoon. "Nice to see you, Takeyama-san" a woman with blonde hair said. Her emerald eyes lusted with jealousy and hatred. "I see why you called," she said as she took a sip from her tea.

"So you know about it?" Shio asked and eyed her suspiciously. "Of course, everybody knows! And now that filthy bitch is an instant celebrity" she rolled her eyes. Yamashita Kumiko has always liked Echizen Ryoma. The first time that she laid her eyes on him, she swore to herself that he'll be hers.

"Don't ever hurt Ryuzaki" he said firmly. "I knew it! You care for that whore! You don't want me to hurt her! You don't have any idea what I have lost because of that bitch. Why the hell did Ryoma loved somebody that… low!" Kumiko hissed.

"I don't care if you steal that guy from Ryuzaki, but I WILL say it to you. Ryuzaki is mine, so don't go as far as dirtying her looks." Shio said in a serious tone. "You want them to break up right? Fine I will not hurt her physically, but when it comes to Ryoma… I'll fight for him, even though it means to destroy another's reputation."

"Yamashita-san, just don't mess up with my plans."

"The nerve! You're thinking that I will be a hindrance to your plans! Go ahead and let's see!" her eyes full of determination. "You don't know what I can do when I'm serious" her eyes shot a glare. Truly, she is a spoiled princess. Being the heir of a strong company, she was raised to rule and have things in her own way.

"I know that you are a very though opponent, I also know that your company has a lot of connections" Shio said before leaving. He too, is very serious to get what he wants. Somehow the feeling is mutual with the spoiled princess. But he will do his own way.

"Don't tell me that I didn't warn you, Takeyama-san" she whispered.

* * *

"I'm home!" Sakuno called, she wasn't expecting Ryoma to be home this early. "Welcome home, Ryuzaki" he smirked. Sakuno was getting used to this. His constant teasing lately, somehow Ryoma couldn't show that much of a romantic affection.

"Mommy! You're home!" Sakura ran towards her and hugged her. "I miss you too, Sakura-chan!" She replied. Sakura really looks happy today. Maybe because people started to acknowledge her a Echizen Ryoma's daughter, although it may still be difficult for her to have a normal life with all the reporters. Well, at least their senpai- tachi have some uses this time, they're really very good at driving those poor paparazzi away from her.

"What's for dinner?" she asked with a smile plastered on her face. "I decided to have curry for tonight…" Sakuno replied. "Ooh, delicious!" the young girl cheered.

Sakuno cooked curry for dinner. As usual Ryoma made a tease about her cooking. She didn't mind since she realized that in some ways Ryoma's teasing were part of him showing his affection. The peaceful dinner was ruined when they heard a thud in their backyard. "W-what's that?" Sakura asked as she leaned forward towards Ryoma. "Maybe a cat…" Sakuno said.

"Could a cat fall like that and the sound is very loud, it might even be a person who fell" Ryoma said, causing Sakuno to panic. "Who c-could it be?" Sakuno asked nervously.

"A thief!" Sakura hissed.

"You two" Ryoma said. "Just stay here" he stood up. "N-no, I'm c-coming with you…" Sakuno said.

"This may be dangerous" Ryoma said.

"No, I will come with you" she insisted.

"I'll also come with daddy!" Sakura said.

Ryoma couldn't do anything, he ended up going with those two. Just like what happened back in the horror house. The two of them were clinging on his both arms, Sakuno on the right and Sakura on the left. Ryoma smirked, he just didn't know what to do with those two.

"Who's there!" Ryoma asked in a fierce tone.

"Waaah, is that you Koshimae!" A voice asked. Ryoma knew that only somebody would call him that sill name., unable to read his surname properly. "K-kintarou-kun?"

"Is that you Sakuno-chan!" he exclaimed running to give Sakuno a hug but was interrupted by Ryoma. He glared at him, "Back off!"

"A-anou, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno blushed, "Umm it's nice to see you Kintarou-kun" she said. Ryoma couldn't help but to send ferocious glares at the poor guy. Kintarou titled his head and looked at the child holding both Ryoma and Sakuno's hand.

"C-could s-she b-be…" he stopped in fright, "S-sakuno- chan and K-koshimae's c-child!?" he exclaimed due to shock. A smirk suddenly appeared on Ryoma's face. He knew that Tooyama Kintarou can be easily fooled. He also love to play pranks on him back in High school.

"So what if she is?" he asked playfully, Kintarou's face was blue. He was very surprised, Well he's kinda slow when it comes to news. He still didn't know that Ryuzaki Sakuno was already Echizen Ryoma's betrothed. Well, he doesn't really like watching T.V that much, only anime and manga.

"It can't be! Sakuno-chan… you d-did t-that with this g-guy!" he asked causing Sakuno to blush and Ryoma to frown. Ryoma couldn't believe how insolent are the thoughts of Tooyama Kintarou. Tooyama Kintarou never shown any interest in girls before, well except for one.

"By the way, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Ryoma asked.

"To see Sakuno-chan, of course!" he exclaimed, it seems that the tennis prince did not like his answer.

"Well you already saw her now GO HOME!" the tennis prince said.

"Ehhhhh, I came all the way to Tokyo… I want to go sight seeing!" his eyes sparkled. "Sight seeing? What the! You lived here in Tokyo when we were in High school!" Ryoma exclaimed, causing the red- head to step back.

"B-but Koshimae! I really missed Tokyo a lot! And so as Sakuno-chan!" the playful red- head rebutted.

"And WHERE are you going to stay?" Ryoma asked with a glare.

"Here, with Koshimae and Sakuno-chan!" he exclaimed causing Ryoma to shot glares.

"You can just check in a hotel or an inn!" Ryoma said.

"A-anou, Ryoma- kun, I hope we can let Kintarou- kun stay here for a while…" Sakuno said.

"Che!"

"I think he's a kind guy, daddy…" Sakura said with a smile. "Aaaaah no wonder you're Sakuno-chan's child, you're as cute and as kind as her!" he exclaimed.

"Umm… Kintarou-kun…we're n-not e-even married yet..."she said.

"Whhaaaat!!!" the red- head screamed in surprise.

"Mada Mada Dane" Ryoma smirked.

Sakuno frowned and mentally slapped her forehead, this is troublesome. Kintarou really believed that Sakura is her child. Well for now, Sakuno couldn't think of any reasons to say that her life isn't stressful at this very moment. She was sweatdropped when she saw Ryoma's glare at Kintarou. She just hoped that those two would somehow get along.

* * *

**OWARI!**

Finally I updated! haha you guys must have been really pissed at the late updates and Shio! Well he did, called Sakuno by her first name which implies a very close relationship. While on the other hand, Ryoma still calls her 'Ryuzaki'.

Somehow their relationship is a bit slow because I really think that as a writer of RyoSaku fandoms, things should be taken very slowly. Considering Ryoma's personality and Sakuno's shyness, it's going to be a long way for them! Haha at least I made him propose at the previous chapter although I knew it myself that he's acting OOC!

Now you have Shio, a secret admirer and Kintarou. Things will stir touble for Ryoma! I really hope that you'll stay loyal to this story!

See you Later!

Miyuki Meiru


	13. A Horrible Nightmare

**I'm back! Just like what I said on the last chapter the authoress will not abandon this story. I may have been late when it comes to update. Arrghhh, I just saw the subjects I'm going to take in College. Really, Chemistry will take three hours straight... I feel like my brain won't be able to take it.**

**I still can't promise to update more often, especially when classes start. Anyway your reviews are awesome! I just loved reading them. I really thought that a lot of readers would stop waiting for my updates... this made me feel really happy. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Please bear with my grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

_**Chapter 13: A Horrible Nightmare**_

"Game won by Ryoma Echizen, Japan!" the umpire called indicating the end of a tiring game. Ryoma inhaled deeply, "Che, they're all Mada Mada Dane" he said his catch phrase. Everything was going well, his career as a professional tennis player, his role as a father to his only daughter Sakura and lastly as Ryuzaki Sakuno's fiancé. The tennis prince was in America for the U.S Open, feeling the air brought by the western winds. A sudden ring caught his attention, a phone call from an unregistered number.

"Moshi Moshi" he answered waiting for the other line to reply.

"A-anou, R- ryoma-kun..." Ryuzaki Sakuno's voice was trembling, afraid of something. He knew that his fiancée always stutter... but trembling in words in such a way, this is new. Ryoma could feel that her hand was shaking, the phone's not picking the signal well, and eerie sounds could be heard through the other line.

"Y-you n-need t-to k-know... s-something..." she said.

"Ryuzaki, come on tell me" he said, feeling uncomfortable of the tension in this phone call. What could give his reserved fiancée such reasons to tremble in fear? Could it be that Tooyama Kintarou did something unpleasant? Yes, something! Ryoma's thoughts were suddenly filled with grim. He mentally cursed Tooyama Kintarou for imposing himself in their household. He mentally scolded himself for actually allowing '_that jester'_ to impose in their home, or maybe it was the spoiled princess.

"Oi Ryuzaki" he called again, "A- actually R- ryoma- kun, S-sakura- chan a-and I w-we're a-also h-here i-in A-america a-as well..." she said, but something was troubling him. Why is she upset? That question played several times at the back of his mind.

"You want me to pick you up? Where are you right now?" he asked trying to hide his worries. "N-no n-need to... I'm j-just ... I'm o-outside of t-the s- stadium... I can't e-enter right n-now... b-because of s-security p-purposes" she said, that made sense.

"Who picked you up?" he asked in a stern manner. "I a-asked M-megumi- san..." she replied. "A-anou R-ryoma-kun... S-sakura-chan i-is w-with M-megumi- san right n-now..."

"Alright Ryuzaki, I'll meet you outside then..." he said as he heard Ryuzaki Sakuno quickly said 'Bye' on the other line. Ryoma didn't bother to attend the press conference scheduled after his match. This matter is far more important than any press conference. He grabbed his duffel bag and walked straight to the exit. He heard his name being cheered by his feisty and loyal fan girls. He put on a black cap and shades to hide his identity.

He saw her, Ryuzaki Sakuno, her hair fixed into braids and her chocolate orbs dazzling. Just like the old times, she still has that gentle aura. She forced a smile on her face, "H-hello R-ryoma-kun..." she said.

"What's going on Ryuzaki? I thought you needed to talk to me..." he bluntly said and received a nod from her "I know a good place" the tennis prince said as he held his fiancée's hand and led her into a cafe near the stadium.

"Mr. Echizen, it's nice to see you again" an old man said as they entered the cafe.

"I need to talk to her in _private_ and two cappuccinos please" the tennis prince said, as he saw the flustered face of Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"Very well Sir, the private rooms are prepared" the old man replied as he led both of them upstairs and opened a room. The room was enchanting; there are two comfortable sofas and a T.V set. Sakuno walked towards the window and inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes and felt the breeze swing. Ryoma watched his fiancée; she never looked like this before. After a few minutes of silence, the old man came back and brought the two cappuccinos that they ordered.

"So Ryuzaki, you told me that you needed to tell something that is so important that you and Sakura even took the trouble to travel from Japan to New York" he asked.

"I-I'm s-sorry R-ryoma- kun..." he heard her replied and then before he realized it tears were already falling on her face. "I-I'm s-sorry..." she said again, "I-I'm r-really r-really s-sorry R-ryoma-kun!" This confused the tennis prince, she never did anything wrong but what if the jester did?

"I can't understand you Ryuzaki..." he said, his eyes met hers. "R-ryoma- kun... I-I'm p-pregnant..." she said, Ryoma felt chills on his spine. _'We didn't do anything?!'_ he mentally panicked. He left Japan two months ago, and he's positive that they didn't do anything.

She cried again, "K-kintarou- kun's t-the f-father..." she wiped her face. Ryoma was filled with shock, this can't be happening! The jester took advantage of his disappearance. "You're kidding me right? Oi Ryuzaki?" he asked, hoping that she would smile and laugh as if testing his reaction.

"I-I'm n-not k-kidding... R-ryoma- kun... K-kintarou- kun's f-family k-knows a-already... t-they a-arranged a w-wedding c-ceremony f-for u-us... " she stated. She moved towards him and gently touched his hand. He felt something hard on his palms. She pulled away and released Ryoma's hand. "I-I'm r-returning t-ths t-to y-you... m-maybe t-they w-were right a-all along..." she stared at his hazel eyes. Ryoma clenched his fist upon seeing the diamond engagement ring she returned "I'm n-not g-good e-enough f-for y-you..." she sighed in regret.

"Oi Ryuzaki, you can't be doing this!" he exclaimed, she continued crying.

"Sayonara... Ryoma-kun" she said, the tennis prince felt like he was spinning then everything went to black.

The tennis prince felt like he was floating in mid air, his body felt light and numb. He tried to open his eyes but he failed. "Wake up..." he heard a familiar voice. The voice was like a light that illuminates darkness. _'Somebody's calling me...' _he thought and put more effort to open his eyes.

"Ryoma-kun..."

"R-ryuzaki..." he muttered, his eyes shot open and saw her chocolate orbs filled with worry. "I-I'm so g-glad t-that y-you're o-okay..." she said in delight. He sighed in relief, that was just a dream, a very bad dream indeed.

"Oi Koshimae, you really had us worried!" Kintarou said as he received a glare from the tennis prince. He would never forget the nightmare he just had. He felt like killing Kintarou even just for the nightmare. He finally remembered now. He was practicing at the tennis courts when he suddenly felt fatigue and due to that he lost consciousness.

"Che, why are you even in here" he glared at the red- head. "Koshimae's being mean!" he pouted.

It has been three days since Tooyama Kintarou imposed himself in their household. Most of the time they would be seen fighting over small things like the remote control and Ryuzaki Sakuno's attention. Much to Ryoma's dismay, his daughter Sakura seems to enjoy the red head's company.

"Ryoma-kun... w-why don't y-you j-just rest f-first... m-maybe y-you're s-stressed for the upcoming U.S Open..." she said, all she got was a stare from him. U.S Open made him recall his most recent nightmare.

'_R-ryoma- kun... I-I'm p-pregnant...'_

'_K-kintarou- kun's t-the f-father...'_

He shot another glare to the red head.

"A-anyway j-just r-rest for t-today... K-kintarou-kun and I would just be d-downstairs..." she said, Ryoma immediately caught her hand. Definitely, he would do his very best to stay at Sakuno's side especially when a certain jester's lurking around.

"Ryoma-kun..." she was confused.

Kintarou grinned, "That's bad Koshimae, you really want her to be all yours?" he asked. Ryoma glared again as he watched Tooyama Kintarou's disappearing figure. He finally decided that he'll bring his family in New York for the upcoming U.S Open.

"I need to talk to you..." he said, Sakuno nodded feeling the tension between them.

"This upcoming U.S Open I want to take you and Sakura to New York" he said. Ryuzaki Sakuno wondered why Ryoma acted differently. Surely he was possessive, but this- she sighed. She was confused of the tension between them, it wasn't like a confession... he just told her something as simple as that.

She nodded "O-okay R-ryoma-kun if t-that's w-what you w-want..."

"After the U.S Open, I will take a break from my career" he said.

"Ehhh!" Ryuzaki Sakuno stared at him wide eyed. Why would he take such a risky action? Of course after the U.S Open several interviews would be requested. Media coverages such as product sponsorships, commercials and the like would be discussed. "B-but w-why, R-ryoma-kun..."

"I know this is sudden Ryuzaki, but I would take that break to spend some time with my family... and also to _marry _you" he blushed. When Sakuno realized what he said, she turned as red as a tomato. Seriously, the Echizen Ryoma she knew won't bring such a topic while preparing for a tennis competition. "A-are y-you even s-serious a-about t-that?" she asked.

Ryoma found her acting way too cute, "Of course, Ryuzaki..." he smirked. He was back to normal. "M-mou, R-ryoma-kun..." she flushed.

"I know this is too sudden Ryuzaki, but..." he was cut off as she placed her index finger on his lips. She smiled and gently pecked his cheek. Ryoma thought it was sweet of her. He smirked, "You seemed to be so happy about the news"

"M-mou, h-here you go a-again Ryoma-kun!" she pouted.

"Anyway we have to tell the news to Sakura, she'll really be excited about it and of course to that jester!" Ryoma said, Sakuno was sweat dropped. She just couldn't understand men and how things run inside their brains.

* * *

Sakura was talking to Kyoko when Ryoma's senpai- tachi approached them. Kikumaru Eiji gave the kid a death hug until he was stopped by Momoshiro who said that the child was turning blue. "I'm Sorry, Sakura-chan!" he apologized and was reassured by the kid with a smile.

"Sakura-chan is really like Ochibi!" Eiji said with his trademark smile. "Really?" Sakura asked in delight. She just loved hearing stories about his father from his former senpai-tachi, especially when the topic's about her current mother Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"I also used to glomp him, oh how I miss those times! Ochibi seemed to be grumpier this time around..." Eiji was teary eyed. "When I glomp him he's dodging away!!!" he complained, Kyoko and Sakura laughed.

"Yeah Yeah right Kikumaru-senpai and I used to stop you from hugging him to death just like what happened a while ago with Sakura-chan" Momo grinned.

"That's too mean, Momo, my innocent hugs won't even hurt somebody" Eiji said as Momo joined the two kids laughing. "What's so funny?" Kikumaru Eiji was quite annoyed.

"N-nothing r-really, Eiji-senpai!" Momo covered his mouth. "I-It's just that you actually think that your death hugs won't harm anybody!" they continued laughing while Eiji blushed. "Shut Up!"

"How's it going between Ochibi and Ryuzaki-chan?" he asked with a grinn, "Yeah right! Tell us more!" Momo pleaded. The kid smiled, "Everthing... is fwine..." she said. "Alswo Uncle Kin-chan is swoo funny!"

"Kin-chan?" Momoshiro asked, Could it be Tooyama Kintarou?

"He's an old acquanintance of mommy and daddy!" she said, the two just couldn't believe what they heard. Echizen Ryoma and Tooyama Kintarou were like two opposing poles, two lightnings meant to clash with each other, they clash as well as their personalities. Momo was really doubting if everything in their household were really okay.

"We've gotta tell the others!" Kikumaru Eiji made a dash, "Oi Wait! Eiji-senpai!" Momo called but the acrobatic tennis player didn't hear his call.

* * *

Ryoma stared at the ceiling then back to his phone. There are fifty miscalls from Yamashita Kumiko, who apparently heard that he passed out. Another call was made, her fifty-first. Ryoma glared at the phone and cursed the spoiled princess.

"Hello!" her high pitched voice was heard. "Ryoma, I heard that you passed out this morning!" she said with a voice filled with worry, still she sounded fake unlike Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"Tsch... I just woke up" he grunted while he heard a gasp. "That's fine then! Oh and you want me to bring you dinner?" she asked with a giggle, of all the fangirls he dealt with, this one is the most difficult. He'd rather watch Tomoka and Horio's debate and cheers than to spend time with her.

"No need to, Ryuzaki's here with me" he said.

Kumiko's eye narrowed, that girl was with him. "Oh really, that's so sweet of her!" she said in a sarcastic way. She hated Ryuzaki Sakuno, the filthy bitch who tried to steal his tennis prince and actually succeeded. She cursed and swore that she would never have a happily ever after.

"Is that all you need to say?" Ryoma asked her.

"Yeah! Say hi to her for me" she said and he hang up. Ryoma knew it was unnatural for her to give up easily. She would do everything to get what she wants. This is very suspicious. Ryoma heard the doorbell, he stood up and went downstairs.

"I'm home!" Sakura's voice echoed through the corridors.

"This is a really great place you have, Ryuzaki-chan!" he heard Kikumaru Eiji's voice. "T-thank You, K-kikumaru-senpai...A-anou, I'll j-just p-prepare tea and some"

Ryoma walked towards the living room and saw two of his senpai-tachi namely Kikumaru Eiji and Takeshi Momoshiro. "D-daddy!" Sakura called and gave Ryoma hug.

"Oi Echizen!"

Before he knew it, he was trapped in a headlock. "You cheeky brat!" he said ignoring Ryoma's protests. Momo's grin became wider, "You know what 'xxx' means already?" he whispered while Ryoma flushed. Momo tried to hold his laugh when he saw his kouhai nod. "Did she gave you one?" he whispered again. Ryoma glared at him.

"Alright, I'll stop it" Momo said, irritated. "Ah senpai-tachi!" Kintarou entered the living room.

"You're here too, Tooyama-chan!" Kikumaru Eiji said upon seeing the red head. "Really, it's very weird to see you three living under the same roof" Momo said.

"That is because of somebody who wanted to stay here on a whim" Ryoma glared at him. "Koshimae is being mean to me again!" kintarou complained while Sakura laughed. The red head looked at the little girl and gave her a smile. "See, even Sakura-chan likes me!" he said.

"Che"

'_Poor Ryuzaki-chan'_ Momo and kikumaru thought. They really pity Ryuzaki Sakuno for having to deal with two troublesome guys.

Ryuzaki Sakuno prepared the tea and snacks luckily she baked cookies for Sakura. She was surprised to see that their senpai-tachi came over to visit them. She went back to the living room and called them to have a snack.

"These cookies are very delicious!" Kintarou exclaimed, Momo and Kikumaru agreed and nodded. "Really, these cookies are the best." Momo exclaimed.

"T-thank Y-you" Sakuno flushed.

"Mommy's really the b-best!" Sakura said in a cheery tone as she ate another cookie. Ryoma couldn't help it but glare to the three unwanted guests. Momo and Kikumaru felt the devilish aura emitted by the tennis prince, while Kintarou on the other hand didn't notice and continued munching on Sakuno's cookies.

"What's t-the p-purpose of y-your v-visit s-senpai-tachi?" Sakuno asked, Kikumaru and Momo grinned. When they knew that Ryoma proposed to Sakuno upon watching the live broadcast of the recent tennis tournament, all of their senpai-tachi became frantic. Tezuka is an exemption. Kikumaru Eiji spread the news through phone call, Oishi was already thinking of a perfect wedding gift, Kawamura even called him to know if he wants to have sushi on his wedding day, Momo bombarded his phone with love messages and wedding advices, Fuji sent him an e-mail about newly wed couples, Inui gave him a copy of the data he gathered about his own experience in married life, Tezuka gave him a text message 'Don't let your gurad down' and lastly Ryuzaki-sensei sent him a post card with a 'Take care of my grand daughter or I'll haunt you' note.

Momo cleared his throat, "Ahem, First of all we want to make sure that Echizen is being a good fiance" he said while giving the tennis prince a pat on his head. "Che"

"R-ryoma-kun i-is a g-good f-fiance and a f-father to S-sakura-chan" Sakuno answered, "Oh really, I can't even believe that this cheeky brat could father a child" Momo said, while Ryoma glared. Kintarou laughed while Sakura stared at them with confused eyes.

"Nya! Ochibi! When will you have your wedding??? I can't wait!!! I want to see Ryuzaki-chan in a wedding gown! And also if you delay your wedding for so long Ryuzaki-chan may run off with some other guy willing to marry her as soon as possible!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

'_I-I'm n-not k-kidding... R-ryoma- kun... K-kintarou- kun's f-family k-knows a-already... t-they a-arranged a w-wedding c-ceremony f-for u-us... ' _he recalled his nightmare.

Sakuno blushed, "K-kikumaru-senpai... t-that c-can't b-be p-possible"

"Anything is possible!" Kikumaru said.

'_Nooooooo!' _

The tennis prince suddenly stood up, still having that dangerous, vile aura.

His lips curved into a smirk. "Ryuzaki and I already talked about initial wedding plans" he stated. Those words were like music in his little daughter's ear, "Really! Yipee!" she jumped while the other three had pale faces.

"E-echizen that was way too... fast!" Momo said.

Kikumaru Eiji gasped, "Yeah! For someone like you Ochibi!"

Ryoma's eye twitched, "What does that mean?" he asked and gave a glare. Kintarou said that he'll miss Sakuno's cooking. "Sakuno-chan if ever you plan to back out on your wedding I'll gladly help you escape!" Kintarou playfully said.

"Che, that will never happen Tooyama" Ryoma said as he held Sakuno's hand.

Ryuzaki Sakuno was like an immovable mountain and a silent forest at that time.

**OWARI!**

**Another chapter finally up! Now what will happen? To tell you the truth, I still don't have any plans for the next chapter. I hope I didn't give Ryoma a very hard time in this chapter (grins). Please review, I really enjoy reading your reviews.**


	14. Troublesome Musical Play

An update, at last. I was entangled with my other stories and I got a temporary writer's block for this story. If anybody who also likes 'Kyou Kara Maou' happened to read this story please check out my stories for the KKM archive. I'm very sorry for updating so late. I know that a lot of you are waiting for the latest chapter. I also want to remind everyone that updates won't be that frequent especially now that the school year's about to start.

Thanks for all of those who reviewed my previous chapters. Lately, I reread the entire story and I almost laughed at the way how my previous chapters were written and realized that I sucked. I guess I'm happy that I improved even a little bit.

Warnings: This chapter turns out to be a bit angsty or more like action-packed? Kumiko will show up xD This chapter isn't beta-edited, I'm very sorry for the mistakes in grammar.

I won't ship for RyomaxKintarou. If you're curious, just read the chapter. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the songs I placed. Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei and the songs belong to their respective composers.

**Is She My New Mommy?**

**Chapter 14: Troublesome Musical Play**

Sakura stood proudly in front of the mirror. Her auburn hair were curled and fixed into pigtails. She admired her frilly white dress decorated with crystals and sequins but the most fascinating sight she saw was her angel like wings. She carefully placed her hands on them not wanting to ruin her costume. Her aunt Megumi was amazing, seeing just how well-made her costume is, she couldn't help it but to feel protective of her delicate dress and wings. Right, today was her day she'll be the angel for the school's musical play. At first it was planned to be simply a recital but due to a certain request it was changed into a musical play (refer to chapter 12).

"Sakura-chan" Sakuno called the young kid. They were currently at the backstage having last minute preparations for the play. The auditorium was filled with lively noise. The sounds of children rambling how excited they are for the said play and the sound from the audience also filled with excitement for the upcoming show.

"Mommy" she said in a weak and trembling voice. "What if… I forgot a line?" she asked, teary eyed. Sakuno smiled and gently wiped her unshed tears. "I know you can do it, Sakura. You practiced right? Your daddy and uncle kin-chan even helped you act" she gave the kid a reassuring smile. She almost laughed at the memory when Kintarou and Ryoma were forced to act as the prince and princess just to practice with her. "Don't cry, you'll just ruin your make up"

Ryoma sighed out of boredom. He was currently seated together with his senpais and Tooyama Kintarou. He could hear their endless and non-sense babblings. He checked his phone for some messages. He saw a message from Yamashita Kumiko but he didn't even bother to read it. Meanwhile, his fiancee Ryuzaki Sakuno sat beside him. "She seems to be tensed" she said with a worried expression.

The lights turned off as the audience instantly gave a round of applause. Music began to play as they heard the crowd cheering with excitement. "Once there was a beautiful princess in a faraway land!" the narrator said as a little girl wearing a light blue ball gown came out. "Aside from her beauty and royalty. Princess Stephanie has a very wonderful voice"

The music stopped. The little girl began to sing without any musical accompaniment. "Twinkle, twinkle little star…" she sang with her heart. The crowd were awed by her cuteness. A woman among the crowd stood, "That's my daughter! Isn't she just wonderful!" she cooed in delight. Sakuno was startled while Ryoma was puzzled at those silly grins his senpai gave him.

"Ochibi, that's how proud parents are to their children!" Kikumaru said with a devilish smile. "Yeah, right Echizen" Momo nodded in agreement. Ryoma didn't really know. Surely, he was proud of his daughter but he never tried attending events like this due to the fact that Sakura was most of the time home schooled.

A group of little girls wearing cute dresses came out. "I can show you the world shining, shimmering splendid…" they sang and danced in unison. The little children made the crowd excited as they continued listening to the song from 'Aladdin'.

"Princess Stephanie was engaged to Prince Daniel" the narrator said as 'Prince Daniel' came out as he danced a slow waltz with the little girl playing 'Princess Stephanie'. The crowd smiled as they saw the young boy nervously dancing with the 'Princess'.

"Their beautiful kingdom fell down in the hands of demons!" the narrator said as eerie sounds and terrifying music played. A group of children dressed up as witches, demons and monsters came out. The leader stepped foreward, "This kingdom will be ours! And you shall all be our slaves!" the young boy said as he unsheated his wooden sword. The audience gasped. The 'evil kids' rushed and attacked the 'good children'.

"My father in heaven! What shall I do? Look at our people, they're devastated" 'Princess Stephanie' clasped her hands and stared at the ceiling. "Please… help me" she said with real tears falling from her eyes. Sakuno was surprised at young girl's acting abilities.

Then there was light. Suddenly, white feathers were falling above the stage. Ryoma smirked while his fiancee smiled in delight. "Fear not, my dear princess. I was sent here to help you" Sakura said while giving 'Princess Stephanie' the best smile she could.

"The heavens heard my prayers! Please save my kingdom!" the princess said as she kneeled in front of the angel. "It's your beautiful heart that led me here" Sakura smiled again as she gently placed her palm on the princess' shoulder. "I will help you"

"The angel and the young princess were determined to defeat the evil king!" the narrator said again.

"We meet again, evil king and this time I shall defeat you!" 'Princess Stephanie' said with disgust. The crowds were tensed with the confrontation. The young boy who plays the 'evil king' smirked. "Oh really? And who's that?" he asked pointing his index to the angel. "I'm an Angel and you're a lowly demon!" Sakura said "…you still have lots more to work on!" she added as she stretched out her hand and pointed her sword at the enemy just like a tennis crowd gasped at her cuteness. They all thought that she's immitating the famous tennis prodigy. Sakuno sweatdropped as she glanced at Ryoma's smirk. She realized that 'that' action wasn't really a part of the play.

"Sakura-chan's just like Ochibi!" Kikumaru said. "Yeah, just like Echizen. Look at her! She's challenging her enemy!" Momo said with a surprised expression.

The young princess unsheated her holy sword. The battle scene started. "You never know when to give up!" the 'evil king' laughed as the young princess was held captive. "Princess Stephanie!" Sakura cried.

She ran and launched an unplanned attack. "Don't let your guard down!" she scowled. Finally the 'evil king' was defeated. Tezuka coughed while their other senpais laughed. Sakuno giggled softly, she knew that Ryoma and Kintarou mischievously revised Sakura's lines but she didn't expect that the little kid would really do it on the actual play.

"Thank you dear Angel!" the princess cooed as she pulled the 'angel' into a hug. "What can I do to repay you?"

"Maybe one song would do" Sakura said as she walked closer to piano prepared on stage. She sat and began playing. "Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight. Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight…" the princess sang.

Sakura's piano playing and the princess' magnificent voice echoed beautifully at the entire auditorium. "Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer. That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there" the boy who played 'Prince Daniel' came out.

"…And even though I know how very far apart we are. It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star" all the cast of the play came out and synchronised with the song. The crowd was overjoyed to hear the children singing. The crowed cheered. The children lined up and gave a bow. The audience gave a final round of applause. The red curtains fell down and before they knew it the play was over.

The other regulars left with their kids to attend to their own personal businesses. Ryoma, Sakuno and Kintarou proceeded at the backstage along with the other parents. "Mommy! Daddy!" Sakura called as she ran towards them. Sakuno rushed forward and gave the little kid a hug. "You did a great job" Sakuno said as she patted her head.

"I was too nervous… and I forgot some of my lines but at least daddy and uncle kin-chan's plan B worked!" she laughed as the two young men behind Sakuno flushed. "That's the plan when things go worst" Kintarou shyly said.

"Che" Ryoma crossed his arms.

"But really uncle Kin-chan playing as Princess Stephanie and daddy as Prince Daniel is the best!" the young girl said as she waved her arms in the air frantically. Sakuno giggled softly as Kintarou and Ryoma turned crimson. "Both of you...Ryoma-kun are you sure I'm the one you want to marry not Kintarou-kun?" she asked playfully while the young girl giggled.

"Ryuzaki! What the hell are you talking about!" Ryoma exclaimed in panic. "Ryoma-kun, I'm just making sure that you won't leave me at the altar and elope with Kintarou-kun!" both girls laughed. Ryoma frowned at them.

"Mommy's the best!" Sakura said.

"E-even if you pay me a billion yen! I won't marry Koshimae!" this time it's Kintarou who exclaimed.

"Don't talk as if I'll marry you!" Ryoma scowled. The two were engaged into an argument. Sakuno and Sakura just stood at one corner and watched the two of them throwing arguments to each other. "Should we leave them and have some ice cream?" Sakuno asked while the young girl's eyes sparkled in excitement.

"I'm sure they won't mind" Sakura smiled and they both began to walk leaving the two agitated gentlemen engrossed in their fight.

"I told you to shut up, so shut up!" Ryoma said with a glare as he looked directly at the eyes of the red head.

"Is that so? Koshimae! We're getting a divorce?" Kintarou scowled with a grin. He smirked as he saw the tennis prince's face changed from pale white to crimson. He mentally slapped his head for his companion's stupidity.

Ryoma was absolutely thankful that he was wearing sun glasses and a hat to hide his identity. The other parents heard their argument and backed off from the 'lover's quarrel'. He felt like strangling the red head till death. Ryoma kept his cool and turned to where he last saw his daughter and his fiancee only to find out that they're missing.

"Where's Ryuzaki?" he asked his companion. "I don't know" the jester replied with a casual smile.

Ryoma cursed and began walking away. "Where are you going? Oi Koshimae?" Kintarou asked as he followed the tennis prince. "… to where my family is" he said with a glare.

"Wait a minute! I said wait for me!"

* * *

Sakuno and Sakura were currently enjoying their parfaits at a nearby café like a real mother and daughter. "It's so delicious, mommy!" Sakura said in delight as she took another sip from her parfait. She looked cute with the whipped cream scattered on her lips and some parts of her cheeks. Sakuno brought out some wipes and began wiping the little kid's face. "Mou… you're a mess" she said with a sigh while Sakura replied with a soft giggle.

"Mommy's a mess too!" she replied as she wiped Sakuno's face. They both laughed. "…but daddy's the biggest mess!" Sakuno smiled "Yeah, he's a real mess! So we better keep him out of the kitchen!" she exclaimed.

The door of the café swung violently. A blonde hair woman entered hastily. She stopped in front of the two auburn heads. "Awwe isn't it Ryuzaki-san and Sakura-chan!" she said in a high pitched voice. Sakura glared at the woman in front of her.

"Is that the right attitude to greet aunt Kumiko?" she asked with a fake pout. The strong smell of her imported perfume aroused in the air. "Y-yamashita-san…" Sakuno muttered in disbelief. The first and last time she saw her was at their corporation's anniversary party.

"I never thought that you would still remember me…" she said with a scowl. "Y-yes…" Sakuno replied in a meek voice. She glanced at Sakura who stared at the emerald eyed woman filled with disgust. The little kid hated her. Witch Kumiko would always fawn at her father and stare at him in a coquettish way. She hated the way she talk, the way she would mingle at people and the manner she treats others. Surely, she's an attractive woman and her emerald-like orbs were dazzling but still nothing could beat her mommy's sparkling chocolate brown orbs.

"And I see that you're also Sakura-chan's baby-sitter" she raised her brow as she shot a piercing glare at Sakuno who was trying to stop her nervousness at the sudden confrontation.

She didn't like her.

Even a little bit…

"She is my mom!" Sakura said with a scowl. "Oh really, more like your family's maid and your nanny!" Kumiko said while pinching the young girl's cheek. Sakuno rushed to her and slapped Kumiko's hand. "Don't touch my daughter"

"Quite corageous and don't ever assume!" she said as she pulled Sakuno's hair. Sakuno felt the pain on her scalp and before she knew it, Kumiko bitch slapped her. The people watching them were surprised some of them tried to stop the furious lady but they failed. "Mommy!" Sakura ran towards Sakuno. She tried to get closer to her but Kumiko shoved her Sakura's head hit the cold marble floor. "And you! Yuki's daughter!" she said as she glared at the kid lying on the floor.

Sakuno kneeled on the floor while placing her palm on her right cheek where she received the slap. It stinged, she was never slapped before even by her own parents. She felt weak and frail. She was losing. She was never a strong woman. She couldn't stand on her own. It's always because she had _him_, her prince and her savior. But this time, for once in her life she wanted to fight. She wanted to protect someone precious to her, to _them_.

"Don't involve Sakura-chan!" Sakuno shrieked. "…though she want it or not she's involved!" the blonde bitch spat. Sakuno stood up and slapped Kumiko.

"You bitch!" she said while pulling a handfull of Sakuno's hair. Sakuno closed her eyes as she stretched her right hand and managed to be free from Kumiko's tight grip.

"I won't forgive you" Sakuno said with such determination. The blonde smirked "Oh really, then prove it" she snarled.

Ryoma looked for them everywhere around the school. He was right in front of the school gates when he heard two men talking. They mentioned about a furious blonde attacking a young lady and a kid at a nearby cafe. He felt shivers ran throught his spine. He ran towards the said café.

"Oi Koshimae! Wait for me!" Kintarou exclaimed as he followed.

Ryoma was surprised to see Kumiko and his fiancee slapping each other and on the floor lay his unconscious daughter. He rushed towards Sakura and checked for some injuries, she had a wound on her forehead. The little girl slowly opened her eyes. "D-daddy…" she muttered. "Sshhh…. just rest Sakura. Daddy will protect you…" he whispered while the little girl slowly went back to sleep.

Kintarou appeared at the front door panting heavily. "Oi Koshimae!" he exclaimed while Ryoma passed the unconscious kid to him. "Take her to the hospital, now!" he exclaimed while the red head rushed out of the café carrying the unconscious kid. Kintarou didn't know what happened but the most disturbing sight he saw was the reserved and timid Ryuzaki Sakuno slapping a blonde young lady.

"You filthy bitch!" Kumiko hissed. She was about to slap Sakuno when she felt another hand stopped her. "That's enough, Yamashita!" Ryoma glared murderously.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno whispered.

"Ryoma" Kumiko was surprised. "You were tricked by that woman! She's an evil witch"

"Shut up!" the tennis prince said coldly. "You hurt my fiancee and my daughter. This is unforgivable!" he hissed with a glare. Kumiko was shocked and broken. She kneeled on the floor and sobbed. Standing in front of her was the tennis prince she longed for many years. She once lose hope when the said prince married Yuki but when she died she felt like another chance was given to her by the goddess of fortune.

Then she came.

An almost exact copy-cat of his ex-wife.

She was driven into insanity, too intense that she lose her control over her own self.

"But…" she muttered in a pathetic state "…why is it that she's very important to you? Why can't it be me? Only me?" she demanded an answer as teard fell down her cheeks. She met the tennis prince's murderous glare, she cringed.

"Because it's not you! Ryuzaki's the one I love!" Ryoma replied with a scowl.

"No…" she desperately sobbed. She sobbed for a few times and then pulled the tennis prince into a kiss. Then there were camera flashes for that almost one second kiss. Ryoma immedietely pulled away and stared at her with a certain amount of disgust.

Sakuno stared at the blonde woman in front of her. Kumiko's hair was dishevelled and tears ruined her makeup. She thought that she may even look far worse than her. Kumiko stood up and plastered a smirk that scared everybody at the said café who were frozen due to shock.

"You'll never be happy" she cursed "I'll make sure of it!" she said lastly before she left.

Sakuno sat on the floor still shocked of what recently happened. Ryoma kneeled in front of her and pulled the delicate woman into an embrace. "I'm Sorry… if only I got here sooner…" he whispered faintly.

Tears fell on her face while Ryoma wiped them. "C'mon, we still need to check Sakura…" he picked her up and led her outside. Sakuno fought but still she couldn't do it without him.

* * *

Sakura hated hospitals maybe due to the fact that her real mother died on one. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the blurry white walls. Her gaze shifted on the iv drip at her side. She remembered everything. They were attacked by a crazy woman namely Yamashita Kumiko. _Witch Kumiko_

"M-mommy… d-daddy…" she muttered in a weak and frail voice.

"Sakura!" Sakuno exclaimed while Ryoma smiled in relief. "Sakura…" Ryoma kissed the little girl on her forehead. "Does it hurt somewhere?" Sakuno asked.

She looks terrible. She was pale and her hands were bruised. They managed to stop the bleeding on her forehead and were relieved that she didn't end up having a hemorrhage. She hated the smell of anti-septic and the contact of bandages on her bare skin.

"N-not r-really" she replied trying to reassure her parents.

"I… hate… hospitals…" she said slowly.

"I know" Ryoma spoke in a fatherly way. "but you need to stay here" he added.

Kintarou couldn't help it but to smile as he watched his companions worry about the little kid. Surely, he was also worried about her well-being but decided to leave them for a moment. He silently closed the door and waited outside.

"A-are you alright… m-mommy?" she asked.

"Yes… now don't worry about me and get some rest" Sakuno said while the little girl just nodded. She closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep.

The doctor already checked her. Much to their relief, she only got a few bruises and a minor bump on her head. But what if it's more serious than that? Ryoma would never let this one pass. His family was hurt and it was all because of Kumiko and her stupid jealousy encountered her jealousy fits before but this was so far the worst.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno whispered his name as she gantly touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry… this happened because of me" he gave an apologetic look.

"No… it's not your fault Ryoma-kun…" she replied. "It's my fault because I'm weak"

"It wasn't your fault!" he insisted "I wasn't around to protect you! and she did because she wants to be with me! Look at Sakura! She's too young yet she was involved into something that's entirely my fault"

"But you came for us… that's the most important thing" she said with a serene expression.

"Still, what if I didn't arrive on time?" he asked in a frustrated manner. "I barely made it on time! What if she planned to kill you?"

"Ryoma-kun…" she whispered again. His eyes were showing an extreme guilt. "I didn't know you feel like that. I'm sorry for worrying you. Really, I tried to fight her back but I guess I'm just too weak."

"Sakuno" he said gently. She was surprised to hear her own name coming out of his lips. "D-did you j-just?" she stopped when he wrapped his arms on her body and she felt his lips pressed on her own. She gave in and kissed him back. It was passionate yet they still managed to make it chaste.

The kiss was wonderful. Sakuno felt like time froze and for the first time she felt the meaning of the words 'forever' and 'eternity'. The kiss reassured her and made her calm. It was her first kiss and she was overjoyed that she shared it with the man she truly loved.

"I love you" he said while focusing his gaze on her chocolate orbs.

"I love you too" she replied as she hugged her back.

Then they heard a rustle at the bed sheets. Their daughter woke up. "Mommy, daddy?" she called and smiled when she saw her father's arms wrapped on Sakuno's body.

"Since when did you wake up?" Ryoma asked while Sakuno turned crimson.

The little girl stared at them with innocent eyes. "Just now…" she replied as she tilted her head in confusion.

The couple sighed in relief, their daughter didn't witness their kiss.

**OWARI**

Finally, Ryoma got some real action! Really, Takeyama Shio even called her 'Sakuno' two chapters before Ryoma did. I felt like he's making a very slow progress when it comes to romance. I made him more aggressive this time and he was able to seal it off with a kiss. I'm sorry for not writing very descriptively. I'm not really into _thes_e things.

And bear in mind that 'that' was Sakuno's first kiss. Should I change the rating just because of the kiss? Is that necessary?

Aren't you all happy that Ryoma was the one who stole it? Please join our celebration and click that review button below!


	15. Bonds

Hello everyone! Finally an update right? I have important news for all of you. This story is about to end! I'm so excited, I have to take a lot of time to write a good ending. The only thing left for this story now is a last chapter, an epilogue and a tribute. Thank You for all your support.

Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Chapter 15: Bonds**

**by: Miyuki Meiru**

Yamashita Kumiko wasn't really in the mood today. She was on the verge of losing and she hated it. On top of that, she was losing to someone like _her_. She was scary, totally scary. She even made one of her servants cry yesterday just because the poor maid brought the wrong tea. She wouldn't have been like this if she hadn't heard the news on the famous tennis prince and his fiancée.

Two weeks ago she received a news that finally Echizen Ryoma decided to marry his fiancée namely Ryuzaki Sakuno. Her father and mother received an invitation from the tennis prince but she didn't. She was full blown furious first they were stepping on her pride and second she never wanted them to get married.

She did receive something from the tennis prince.

Three days ago she received a letter from the court forbidding her to go near the family of the tennis prince. Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno decided to file a case against her.

She would get revenge. She wanted it that badly.

* * *

**A month ago**

"Mou, Tomo-chan! That dress looks so bold for me!" Sakuno whined as her friend Tomoka continued to show her magazines to find the right design for her wedding gown. They were at it for hours already but still Tomoka was never contented of the dresses she saw.

"I want your wedding with Ryoma-sama to be perfect!" She smiled as she signalled for the store clerk to bring another pile of magazines for them to look at. "Besides a lot of people will come to attend and I'm sure it will be a news all over the world!"

"I would rather prefer a simple wedding," Sakuno whimpered. The clerk arrived with the next pile. She was looking more stressed than they were.

"That's non-sense Sakuno!" Tomoka berated, "you should be proud! Come on, Sakura-chan's even more excited than the bride herself." She smiled as she pointed at the little girl who was busily flipping through the pages of a magazine and taking down notes. It was a few days ago when Sakura called her aunt Megumi and told her the good news. Megumi instantly with Sakura's plan of designing her own dress and let her sew it.

"But…" Sakuno tried to protest. Tomoka just gave her the 'stare'. Her best friend's ultimate stare that could make anybody who protest against her be silent. "Alright, you win" Sakuno sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" Tomoka cheered as she flipped more magazines.

All of them had been very busy these past few days. The regulars decided to help with the preparations of their wedding. Kawamura agreed to contact professional chefs to cater the wedding. In just one day he already had a list of professional chefs willing to cater for the wedding. It was now up to Ryoma and Sakuno to choose who they want.

Momo, Eiji and Kintarou were the ones who agreed to fill up the menu. So basically they were the food tasters for the wedding. They pestered Ryoma to be assigned on this part since they know that fine cuisine will be served for the wedding. Ryoma even warned them that their suits might not fit on them since they would be pigging out before the wedding.

Inui and Tezuka were the ones assigned for the budget of the wedding. Inui gathered data on the list of first class hotels that were willing to give an affordable price for the accommodation of the wedding. Both were the ones who attended meetings with the hotel managers.

Oishi and Fuji were the ones assigned to make the guest list. They were the ones assigned to include people whom the couple wanted to invite for their wedding. Also, they were the one assigned to seek for the guests' location to see if they could make it for the wedding.

Tomoka and Ann were the wedding coordinators. They were the ones who were planning the whole wedding. Ann started to brainstorm for the possible designs of invitations for the wedding. Tomoka, on the other hand, started to find the right wedding dress for the bride.

Horio and the freshmen trio were assigned for the printing of the invitations and other party decorations.

They didn't even bother to hire an entire staff to plan for their wedding. Their middle school and high school friends were the ones who helped them in all preparations. After all, they were all teasing them since they were young.

All Sakuno wished for was a simple wedding. A wedding by the sea during the sunset, she would wear a simple white dress and only a few people would come.

Sakuno continued to stare at Tomoka who excitedly asked the clerk to bring out different kinds of fabric used for wedding gowns.

"Sakuno, how about this one?" Tomoka handed her a piece of white fabric. Sakuno let her fingertips ran through the fabric. "What do you think?" Her friend asked.

"It has a nice feel. It's smooth and I'm sure I can move freely on this one," she replied with a smile.

"I guess we found the perfect fabric for you," Tomoka smiled back. Her energy always amazed Sakuno. "We only need the design," she added as she continued to flip through the magazines again.

"Tomoka," she called.

"Yes, Sakuno…" Tomoka was a bit surprised.

"Thank you so much" she said with extreme gratefulness.

Tomoka gave her a smile. "You're always welcome, Sakuno."

After the long wait, Sakuno decided to drop by Puffle Tuff Café and pass her resignation letter. The streets of Tokyo were filled with middle schoolers clad in their sailor uniforms. Sakuno couldn't help it but to remember herself when she was at their age. Their eyes were sparkling with innocence and youth.

She finally arrived and was greeted by Kagami and Maya instantly. Maya gave her a hug while Kagami just flashed a smile. "Awwe, I really missed you Sakuno-chan!" Maya said with tears in her eyes.

"I just dropped by to give Takeyama-san this…" she said as she showed her resignation letter with all the bold Kanji letterings on the envelope.

"Eh, you're resigning?" Maya was frantic. "I thought you would be staying here?" She asked like a child.

"E-eto, you see…" Sakuno didn't know how to explain it well. Ryoma asked her to resign from her job since they would be an official couple soon. He just wanted her to relax and prepare for their wedding.

"Now, now… Maya, don't be sad about Ryuzaki-san resigning from her job," Kagami said with such optimism. "You see she's getting married soon and I'm sure she'll be very busy."

Maya's face brightened. "Oh yeah, Sakuno-chan! You are so lucky!" She gave her another hug.

"Maya" Kagami called. "You're crushing the bride," she smiled.

"Ah, Sorry Sakuno-chan!"

"It's okay…" Sakuno smiled. "I need to talk to Takeyama-san," she said.

Kagami led Sakuno towards Takeyama's office. "Ryuzaki-san if he does something just scream. Scream as loud as you can." She said with eyes glinting with determination. It was as if Kagami was telling her a joke or a lame pun. "You know that I don't trust that guy! He's such a spoiled brat who doesn't stop until he get all he wants!"

"Hai, Kagami-san…" she said before knocking in his office.

"Come in," she heard his voice. She entered his office reluctantly. She saw him busily scanning through his pile of paperwork and on the right side of his desk was a cup of coffee. The aroma was familiar to her. It was exactly the aroma of Kagami's hand-made coffee.

"Sakuno…" he was surprised to see her.

"H-hello…" she nervously gave him a smile before fully entering his office and closing the door behind her.

"So why did you come here?"He asked turning his full attention to her.

"You see…" she paused, "… this." She gave him her resignation letter.

"Why?" He asked as his grip tightened on the parchment. "Don't you like being here?" He asked again.

"I love being here. It's j-just t-that…" she paused, "… Ryoma-kun said that I should resign."

"Just because your fiancé said so?" he asked again. "He isn't respecting your own decisions Ryuzaki-san."

"No, i-it's n-not like t-that…" She said. Then there was silence.

"Sakuno…" He whispered. She didn't like the way he said her name. "I love you." It made Sakuno shiver.

It couldn't be possible.

He was lying to himself.

She wasn't really the one he loved.

"Takeyama-san… you should be more honest to yourself." Sakuno said as she smiled. Shio Takeyama's face looked like he was splashed with a cold bucket of water.

"What? I'm honest about my feelings for you," he said this time more firmly.

"How about Kagami-san?" Sakuno asked. Shio's face plastered a frown.

"That woman! Although she smiles at everyone she always accuses me of being a spoiled brat! She has been like that since middle school. I never knew that she'll be my classmate until High school. It really surprised when me applied here." He continuously said.

"T-then what's your t-type in a w-woman?" Sakuno asked with a slight blush.

"I want a reserved, fine and caring type of girl," he revealed. "That's why… Sakuno."

"Why don't you try and figure it out yourself?" Sakuno smiled.

Shio was bedazzled and confused of what she was talking about. "I wish you happiness then, Sakuno…" he finally said.

"You too, Takeyama-san," she said before fully leaving his office.

Sakuno saw Kagami waiting for her. "So what did he tell you?" She asked with a very curious expression.

"Nothing really… he just wished me happiness. That's all" Sakuno replied. Kagami simply smiled.

She sighed, "I really thought that that bastard would confess to you, knowing the fact that you're getting married." Kagami revealed. Sakuno laughed a bit.

"Why?" Kagami asked.

"Nothing." She smiled. So playing match maker was really fun just like what Tomoka said.

* * *

**Present Time**

Sakuno sighed as she looked into the mirror. She wondered if what the mirror reflected was really her. She wore a beautiful wedding gown with a corset. It was like a fairytale for her. Just a few month's ago she was facing extreme problems like her shop being closed and being homeless, that was probably the worst thing in her life. Now was supposed to be her happiest day, the day where in she would walk into that altar and accept Ryoma as her faithful husband.

Sakuno smiled as she heard a knock on the door. "Ryuzaki-sama, the car's here. Congratulations on your wedding," a female servant said with a sincere smile on her face.

"Thank You," Sakuno replied. "I'll be there in a minute," she said again as she finally wear her pendant.

"You can do this, Sakuno" she said to herself as she went downstairs.

She was already in the car when she noticed that a different driver would be driving for her. "W-where's Tanaka-san?" She asked but she never got an answer instead the stranger drove faster that was when Sakuno noticed that their route changed.

"Where are you taking me?" Sakuno panicked, suddenly the car stopped and a woman entered the back seat. She wore a black jacket and shades.

"Who are you?" Sakuno asked.

The woman smirked as she removed her shades. "You thought you'll have your happy ending," she laughed, "Now you don't."

* * *

Momoshiro and Eiji watched as Ryoma fixed his tie for the nth time. They both grinned at each other as they watched their 'chibi'. It was all set. The church looked magnificent. All the guests were here except for the bride.

"Now, now I'm sure Ryuzaki-chan won't ditch you on your wedding day, Ochibi. She never missed your games before!" Kikumaru beamed as he placed his hands on Ryoma's shoulders.

"Tsch"

"Heh, I never thought that Echizen would be nervous of being ditched on his own wedding!" Momo snickered as his kohai glared at him.

"Shut up" Ryoma said as his glare deepened.

"Eh I wonder what's taking Sakuno-chan too long…" Kintarou muttered as he played with one of the flowers given to him for the wedding. "Isn't she with Osakada-chan?"

"No, that's impossible Osakada-chan's already here for the preparations you know so as my wife." Momo said with a bit tone of worriedness.

They waited for a few more minutes until a man came running to the church. It was Isada, the hired driver of Sakuno for the wedding.

"What the? Where's the bride?" Eiji asked. "Where's Sakuno-chan?"

Isada was hyperventilating. "S-somebody… put me to sleep… then… Ryuzaki-sama…. was gone…" he said in between breaths. A gasp was heard from the crowd.

"What?" Momo panicked.

Oishi picked up his phone and dialled 110.

"Sakuno…" Ryoma could only mutter.

**OWARI**

Looks like the next chapter will be an explosive. I hope you guys would give me good reviews. LoL, I still have to debate over to myself if I'm going to start another RyoSaku story.


	16. I've Finally Found You

Advanced Merry Christmas to all of you!

Finally, I finished the last chapter of this story. It took me quite some time to conceptualize and to actually write this thing. First of all, I want to thank all of you for the unending support that I get via reviews. I reached this far of the story and I am very happy to share the joy of finishing it with all of you. Secondly, I want to inform everybody about my next RyoSaku story which will be entitled 'Innocent Romance'. I think this one will have a better writing style and I am debating myself if I'm gonna write it on Sakuno's P.O.V

I'm so excited to finish this story and start a new one! I hope all of you would still read my next story!

Honestly, I think this chapter is so far the longest one I did for the Prince of Tennis fandom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Chapter 16: I've Finally Found You**

**by: Miyuki Meiru**

It was already a week after her wedding date. Sakuno sighed as she stared at her wedding gown torn into shreds and pieces. She watched as the maid collected her shredded gown. The maid who had introduced herself as Reiko apologized as she collected the remaining fabric from the shredded dress. The dress was the remnant of her supposed to be wedding with the famous tennis prince. She was supposed to be having her honey moon now at a famous lodge in Kyoto by now. She couldn't help it but to feel the sadness seeping into her as she thought of Ryoma and Sakura. She wondered if she could ever get out of this place.

She wasn't treated that badly except for Kumiko bitch slapping her for about three times and her constant insults towards her and Ryoma. Kumiko mentioned how stupid Ryoma was to choose her as his bride while Kumiko who could give him anything he wanted existed. No offences but Sakuno thought that Ryoma already had everything he wanted. He was famous and he had such a good and smart daughter. All he needed was her and they were in love. Although it wasn't one hundred percent guaranteed that happiness could be achieved by being with the one you love, Sakuno knew that deep in her heart she would regret it if she chose to let go. And she was sure that Ryoma felt the same too.

It was the day when she decided to never let their love go.

_Flashback:_

_Sakuno tried to struggle out of Kumiko's grasp. Kumiko's grip on her tightened, "Let me go!" Sakuno yelled at the blonde. Kumiko ignored Sakuno's protests as the blonde shoved her in a room. Sakuno landed on the floor as she had a good look on her arm where Kumiko placed her grip. She was not surprised to see a scratch and the portion of her skin tainted with redness. Kumiko's grip was really tight, she felt like it was a grip from hell._

"_You fool, you think you can just go off and marry my prince," she said firmly as she glared at Sakuno. Kumiko ran a hand through her wavy blonde hair, despite of her beauty Sakuno couldn't think of her anything more of a bitch. Wasn't that a cowardly act? Rushing off to someone's wedding and ruining it just for a simple whim? Maybe it wasn't just a simple whim. Perhaps for Kumiko it was everything._

"_I swore that you won't have your happy ending," she hissed. An image of Medusa flashed on Sakuno's mind as she heard Kumiko's words. "He already had me but you still stole him!"_

"_You are nothing but a bitch who can only cling to my prince!" Kumiko declared as Sakuno continued to hear her insults. If Sakuno's already the bitch then what the hell would you call Kumiko? Sakuno, for an instant, would want to laugh and return the insult right through Kumiko's face but that wasn't her nature._

"_That bastard child! The daughter of that thieving woman! I swear I would destroy her damn future!" And that was the last straw. Sakuno may be able to bear insults that were directed upon her but never on the insults directed to Sakura or to Ryoma. Sakuno did what was unexpected of her. She stood up and gave Kumiko a stinging slap right on her face._

"_Why you?" Kumiko was surprised to react as Sakuno returned her glare._

"_Don't you dare insult or threaten Sakura-chan and Ryoma or I'll-" She was engulfed in silence. Tomoka would be proud if Sakuno told her that she slapped a bitch. _

"_You'll do what?" Kumiko asked as if mocking her. "You'll do what?" She repeated as Kumiko gave a round of haughty laughter. "All you can do is to act as innocent as you can be. You're not innocent at all, you'e a thief! You are a witch who allured my prince into your damn spell."_

"_Stop it! I'll really-" _

"_Do whatever you want! You can't get away from here. I'll make sure that you won't be able to get out of this place. You're just a plain, lousy girl and I'm sure that the world doesn't need you." Kumiko said as she slapped Sakuno back. "That was for slapping me," she said as she turned to leave._

_Sakuno was on the verge of tears. The world may not need her but Ryoma did and she was utterly happy for that. "He loves me and it will never be you." Sakuno courageously said as Kumiko froze before she even reached the door._

"_You still believe that non-sense?" _

"_We may not be together but I know that we will be, someday for sure. It may not be this time but I'm certain that the future hold us together. It happened to both of us before." Sakuno said as she regained her pride. Her eyes glinted with a brand new sense of determination and courage. It wasn't the first time that she felt this way. It felt the same when she stood up at that café and stopped Kumiko from hurting Sakura even more._

"_Foolish girl…" Kumiko spat as she laughed again. Her voice echoed before door was firmly shut. Sakuno was all alone. _

_End:_

"Ryuzaki-sama" Reiko called her in a polite way. "Should I throw this already?" The maid asked as she pointed at the plastic bag she was holding. "I know that I shouldn't be doing this but Yamazaki-sama ordered me to burn this." She said as she gave Sakuno an apologetic look.

Reiko was quite a beautiful woman herself. She had soft and wavy black hair and large obsidian orbs. She might be a few years younger than Sakuno. She did look good in her maid uniform but she never really showed Sakuno a smile. Maybe it was inappropriate of her to smile at somebody who was locked up in a room. She had been with Reiko for a week and the maid did everything Kumiko told her to do. She made sure that Sakuno never got out of the room and she was also the one bringing her meals over. Sakuno's impression of maids being approachable and friendly suddenly crumbled.

"You can throw it away. I know you'll be in trouble if you don't follow." Sakuno said as she remembered how much effort Tomoka gave to finish the design of her wedding dress. She remembered the air of enthusiasm around her bouncy friend as they browse catalogues and magazines.

"This is important to you." She said gently. "Yamashita-sama may have money and power but she had no right to take everything away from you." She continued as she lowered her head. Sakuno figured out that the maid never had a heart to heart talk with somebody before.

"Right…" Sakuno replied as she held the plastic in her own hands and took out something. "May I keep this one?" Sakuno asked as the maid nodded. Sakuno decided to keep the brooch she had. It was her mother's wedding gift to her. Sakuno couldn't keep the dress since it was already torn into pieces.

"Yamashita-sama won't hear a single word about it." Reiko ensured as she bowed politely as usual and proceeded to her chores of cleaning the room.

The mansion was secluded in a deep forest. Sakuno wasn't even sure if she was still in Tokyo but the last time she saw Kumiko was on the third day of her kidnapping. She never showed up after that. Kumiko instructed everyone in the house to lock her in a room. From her window, Sakuno could see a few guards having their daily rounds. She couldn't do anything but observe them.

Being in a room without entertainment would tire you to boredom. Even if she wasn't really doing anything, Sakuno felt really tired. She was tired of being locked up. Reiko, perhaps felt her feeling so the maid started to bring her books to read. Reiko even apologized that she wasn't really good in picking out the books. Some of the books included classics mostly written by Charles Dickens. Sakuno never thought that she would read a Dickens book out of her Literature class well, she never really had a choice. Reiko also brought her fairytale books. And it hit her. Sakuno blushed madly as she thought that she resembled a princess trapped by a wicked witch and was waiting for her knightly prince to save her. In a way or another it was the same as her situation now, right?

"Do you love him that much for you to go against Yamashita-sama?" Reiko suddenly asked. It was the first time that Reiko talked to her not as a servant of the Yamashita household but as a woman.

"Yes, no doubt." Sakuno replied with a sincere smile.

"Love is really complicated. That's why I hate it." Reiko said as she frowned.

"Eh, could it be that you had a love experience too?" Sakuno exclaimed.

"I think everybody does." Reiko answered, "But he's gone."

"What do you mean 'he's gone'?"

"He's gone. That's that, he left me for some stupid woman yet I committed myself to him without knowing that he's cheating on me." Reiko revealed as a negative aura engulfed her.

"Hey, Can I call you Reiko-chan?" Sakuno asked.

"Yes, Ryu-" Reiko was cut off.

"Call me Sakuno," Sakuno said with a smile.

Reiko soon began to open up to her more. The maid that Sakuno thought could never smile was such an interesting and lively person. Reiko now smiled in front of her. She was very idealistic in reality but was pessimistic in love. It was a funny contradiction on how she gets depressed about love.

It was one day that Reiko decided to help Sakuno out of this place.

"You need to see him." Reiko said firmly.

"See who?" Sakuno asked, a little bit confused of Reiko's words.

"Echizen Ryoma"

"Eh, Ryoma-kun? But, you know that I can't-"

"Yes, you can! I'll help you."

"How?"

"I'll sneak you out!"

"But you'll get in trouble."

"Then I'll quit my job."

"You can't! It's the only way to help your family"

"I can find another job."

"I thought you hate 'love', then why are you helping me?"

"I may hate love but I do not hate happiness and I want you to be happy." Reiko said as she flushed. She bit her lower lip.

"R-reiko-chan…" Sakuno muttered as she looked straight at the maid in front of her. Finally, somebody was willing to help her out. It was probably one of the things that she will be grateful for life. But the question was how would they get out of this place? The Yamazaki family had such strong influences. It was like you were against a royal family or whatsoever. "But, could we get out of here?" Sakuno asked again.

" I'll lead you at the back exit. I called one of my friends to bring you to Tokyo." Reiko said as she fixed her bow.

"Thank you, Reiko-chan."

* * *

Ryoma's life was on the state of panic or maybe chaos was the better term to describe it. It wasn't usual that the bride would be kidnapped in weddings, was it? And now they were left to have a wild goose chase of the missing bride. Ryoma did the usual thing, report to the police and go off to his own searching. The others, on the other hand also helped in the search. Kevin and Megumi hired their own private detectives to search. Kintarou's imagination fled from a huge syndicate and a group of sissies defeated by the tennis prince on court and was having their revenge. The red-head even wanted to involve the FBI in this affair.

Ryoma was on the third day of his search and still there was nothing. He was tired and restless. He hadn't slept much lately with the uproar of his missing bride. His thoughts ran from Sakuno being abducted and being locked up somewhere far but he knew that he couldn't do anything without a lead. His deep thinking was interrupted when his phone rang. He frowned as he flipped his phone open and pressed the receive button.

"Hello, Echizen-san." The speaker on the other line said in a twisted Japanese accent. Still it sounded funny but Ryoma had no time for such foolishness.

"Steve." Ryoma replied with his casual tone. "Any news?"

There was a short pause before Steve spoke again. "Still nothing. Looks like the one who did this had such an amazing influence." Steve said with a sigh.

"How about the job I asked you yesterday?" Ryoma asked in hopes of confirming his suspicions.

"Nah, that woman never did anything out of her schedule. I infiltrated her work place. She's a nasty one and could give anybody chills. I found out that she was on one of her family's villa on the day of your wedding."

"What?"

"Apparently, she was on her family's mansion in Kuruizawa because of a scheduled business meeting."

"Thank You" Ryoma simply replied before finally ending the call. Could this piece of information be a relevant one? Finally, Ryoma had decided that Kuruizawa would be his next destination.

He arrived in his home at nearly twelve midnight. He silently made his way through the massive halls and passed by to check his daughter's bedroom. He was startled when he found the little kid still awake and was staring out of the window.

"Sakura?" Ryoma called as the little kid turned to her. "Little girls should be asleep now." He said in a fatherly way. He knew how much pain this brought the little kid for she already had lost her biological mother.

"Daddy, when will mommy come back?" She asked innocently yet heart- breakingly painful. It was her innocence that made it difficult for Ryoma to tell her the truth. He couldn't just tell her that Sakuno got kidnapped and was nowhere to be found.

"Soon," he paused unsure if he could continue to put up with this act. "She'll be back soon."

"But I want her back now!" Sakura demanded with a loud hysterical cry. Ryoma was surprised because he never saw his daughter act like that before. He moved closer at the crying child and held her.

"Sakura" He wiped those tears in her face. "I promise to bring her back no matter what happens and someday we'll be one happy family"

"Really?" The child asked for reassurance. "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

It was his oath. He would bring Sakuno back. He still got a wedding ceremony to finish and it wasn't his way to start things and end up not to finish them. He wouldn't stop until he finds her.

The next morning he was already set to leave for Kuruizawa. He was preparing his suitcases when Megumi entered his room.

"Ryoma," she called in a nasal voice. "It's time for breakfast."

"I'll be down there in a minute," Ryoma simply replied. Sakura would be left on Megumi's care again, it was always like that before. Megumi had always been there for both of them.

It was a surprise when he got to see who was joining their breakfast. Tooyama Kintarou was seated and on his side were two suit cases. Ryoma narrowed his eyes. "So you're going home to Osaka?" Ryoma asked, firmly hoping he was right all along.

"Eh, why would I go home in a time like this? I will come with you! I'll also look for Sakuno-chan!" He said with a determined expression.

"No way," Ryoma said half-annoyed.

"But, Koshimae!"

"I said no."

Then there was silence.

"Daddy, Please let Uncle Kin-chan help you to find mommy," Sakura pleaded. Guilt stared to pay back Ryoma who stood in front of them frozen.

"Come on Ryoma. He'll be a great help." Kevin said as he gave Sakura a smile.

"Kevin's right. You can't possibly search for Ryuzaki-san alone." Megumi said in an authoritative manner.

"I'll be a good girl, I promise," Sakura said with hopeful eyes.

"Tsch, Fine" Ryoma finally said as the other occupants of the table rejoiced. "But I'll leave him if he starts to be a nuisance." He added immediately.

"As expected of you!" Kevin said in a sarcastic way.

They were on the road for about four hours now. Ryoma was annoyed at Tooyama Kintarou's constant sighs and whines about how long it would take for them to reach Kuruizawa. Ryoma was pissed but still he wasn't in the mood to snap. If everything was according to his way then he would have left Tooyama Kintarou back home instead of listening to the red-head's protests.

"How many hours to go? Tooyama Kintarou asked again for god knows how many times.

"I told you it could be another two or three hours! Look at our situation now, we aren't really moving! We're in a heavy traffic!" Ryoma replied with such bitterness.

"But Koshimae, I'm huuunnngggrrryyyy…"Kintarou whined as he played with his seat belt.

"Hey, what are you doing? You can't remove that!"

"But Koshimae, I'm really hungry!"

"You didn't bring any food?"

"But I thought we could just have a little stop over to eat." Kintarou said with a whiny tone. Ryoma was definitely full blown furious now. Did Tooyama Kintarou think they were in some kind of vacation? Ryoma's patience was never that long anyway.

"Do you really think this is the right time and place to act like some damn kid?" Ryoma asked as Tooyama Kintarou flinched.

"Sorry…" He said with an apologetic look. "If Sakuno-chan were here, I'm sure she won't let the two of us reach our destination with empty stomachs."

It was true. Sakuno would have brought food for them or maybe asked for a little stop over at a nearby diner or restaurant. Ryoma sighed as he made a u-turn. He parked at a nearby convenient store.

"Come on, we've got only little time to eat." Ryoma said as he removed his car key.

Kintarou's face lightened as he rejoiced for the fact that he made the tennis prince obey him for the first time. Hehappily entered the convenience store. Ryoma watched Kintarou as the red-head hunt for food.

"Why is it that everything looks so delicious?" Kintarou whined again.

"Hurry up!" Ryoma said.

"Eh, how come you're not going to eat? Sakuno-chan's cooking is way much better than anything in this store." Kintarou said as one of the store clerks gave him a silent glare. "Oops, Sorry"

"Tsch" Ryoma grabbed the nearest sandwich.

"That was surely fast, Koshimae."

"Why are you so freakin' slow?" Ryoma protested as he glared at the red-head.

"Sorry, Koshmae!" Kintarou said as he went to have a burger and fries. "This will do."

They both sat at the far end corner of the store. Ryoma ate his sandwich really quick. He wondered if all those eating contests he had with Momoshiro was the preparation of something unexpected like this. He was already finished eating when Kintarou was halfway on munching his burger. Ryoma observed two men sitting opposite their table. Ryoma couldn't help it but to listen to their conversation. It wasn't really his intention to eavesdrop but he heard the word 'tennis' so his attention was captured.

"And I heard that she was supposed to marry Echizen Ryoma!" The man with the blue sweater said as he bit his sandwich.

"She might have ran away. She must've realized that she would never be able to defeat Yamashita-sama."

His ears perked up upon hearing the surname 'Yamashita'.

"Poor girl. I know she's a good one but we can't possible defy Yamashita-sama's orders." The lady in a pink shirt said.

Ryoma stood up and went to their table. Much to Kintarou's surprise. "W-wait, Koshimae!"

"Where is she?" Ryoma asked as he grabbed the man's collar.

"Calm down Koshimae!" Kintarou rushed to Ryoma's side.

"Stay out of this!" Ryoma yelled at him. This man knew where Sakuno was. There was no way in hell that he would overlook this one.

"I-I…" The man stuttered. The lady who was with him fled as she saw the tension building up.

"Where is she?" Ryoma asked again with such dangerous glint in his eyes.

The man confessed everything. And Ryoma proved that his suspicions were right all along.

* * *

It was already afternoon and Sakuno was still doubtful of trying to escape. It wasn't that she didn't want to get out of this place it was just that it would cause trouble for Reiko if this meant losing her job. Sakuno was just being sensitive and that was how she was now and even before. She was surprised when she heard the door click open and Reiko came in panting.

"Sakuno-san, it's time" Reiko said in a polite way.

"Are you sure?" Sakuno asked again. "You may not only lose your job."

"It's okay. This will make me happy as well."

Sakuno changed into the clothes that Reiko brought for her. It was a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt, a coat, sunglasses and a scarf.

"You look great!" Reiko admitted with a giggle.

"I guess so," Sakuno joined her laugh.

Reiko led her to the back exit. Sakuno noticed that the house was really big. She was only confined to one room that was shy she failed to notice that the house was really magnificent. The hallways were just like Ryoma's mansion, massive but perfectly polished. Although the house did gave of a sad aura.

Then just across the living room they heard a very familiar voice.

"I said that this stupid proposal won't do!" Kumiko yelled as she threw something, probably a folder or a clear book.

"But Yamashita-sama, that's the best proposal that the staff could do," a woman's voice echoed through the corridors.

Sakuno and Reiko hid behind a huge shelf. They could clearly see the furious expression of the witch. So she was really a witch in everything.

"Do it again!" She yelled as the woman was on the verge of tears.

"Y-yes, Ma'am," the woman said before finally leaving Kumiko alone.

Reiko and Sakuno were relieved when Kumiko was heading for the stairs. As they saw that Kumiko was gone, they went back to their escape plan.

"This is more troublesome than I thought," Reiko said as she sighed. Sakuno only giggled a bit.

"You think we can make it?" Sakuno asked again, feeling unsure of this.

"Yes, we can!" Reiko smiled, "I want to see you again in a wedding dress. You looked so wonderful."

They made a left turn and finally they saw the back exit. The back gate led through the woods. Reiko lighted her flashlight as both of them ventured through the deep forest. Sakuno wondered why the Yamashita family had such a big estate in a secluded area. The family's far weirder than she ever thought.

"How did you fall in love with him?" Reiko suddenly asked, breaking the silence between them.

"R-ryoma-kun?" Sakuno blushed, "… he was my classmate in junior high and also in high school."

"Wow, it must've been a wonderful love affair!" Reiko clasped her hands excitedly.

"Not really, I was very shy back when I was younger so I rarely talked to him but I watched almost every single tennis match he played back then. I always loved watching him play," a smile was formed on Sakuno's lips.

"Is it really 'watching him play' or watching everything he does?" Reiko playfully asked.

Sakuno turned crimson red, "I'm not a stalker, you know."

Then they heard a rustle.

"You really thought you could fool me like that," Kumiko said as she reveal herself.

"Yamashita-sama," Reiko nervously called.

"I knew everything. I also had the maid assigned to you be monitored." She smirked, "You stupid girl, you think you can outsmart me?"

Kumiko moved forward and grabbed Sakuno's hand. "You bitch!" She said before slapping Sakuno. Reiko on the other hand tried to push Yamashita.

"Run!" Reiko yelled as they both dashed.

It wasn't that long before Kumiko was able to catch up with them. Sakuno couldn't believe at how fast Kumiko could catch up. Maybe it had something to do with Kumiko's family sponsoring a lot of athletes. Kumiko was able to pull Sakuno's auburn hair. Sakuno hit the ground. Reiko tried to push Kumiko again but the witch shoved Reiko on a nearby tree.

Sakuno was also able to grasp Kumiko's long blonde hair. They pulled against each other as they rolled on the dirt. "You bitch!"

"You are the bitch!" Sakuno snapped back. "You're destroying my family!"

"You are ruining my everything!" Kumiko yelled back at her.

They were struggling against each other. Kumiko's arms were toned and her physique was way much stronger than Sakuno's. Kumiko was using so much force against Sakuno. Sakuno could already feel some scratched on her leg due to her fall.

Then she heard his voice. She wondered if she was just hearing things. Then there was light and a lot of other voices that she couldn't recognize.

"Let go of her, Yamashita!"

* * *

Ryoma was already losing his patience. He finally knew where Sakuno was but the heavy traffic was the one hindering it.

"Koshimae, why don't you calm down for a bit…" Kintaou said as he sighed. His companion was in a foul mood ever since they came back from the convenient store. "It won't help you if you're not calm." Now, where was the cold and cocky tennis prince from junior high?

"It's none of your business!" Ryoma hissed as he glared at the red-head.

"Yes, it is my business too!" Kintarou replied stubbornly. "Both you and Sakuno-chan are my great friends."

Ryoma was surprised at the sudden outburst. Surely, he considered Kintarou as a team mate and an acquaintance but the word 'friend' never came into his mind when in comes to the red-head.

"Fine," He agreed to what the Kintarou said. Ryoma thought that Kintarou was annoying before and he still did until now. But it was the first time that Kintarou said something that didn't annoy him that much.

By the time they reached Kuruizawa it was already afternoon. They stopped by the nearest police station and reported their suspicions.

"I told you you should calm down."

"But I am calm."

"The chief told you to fill up that form. How could you fill it up if you already destroyed the pen with your death grip?" Kintarou asked mockingly.

Ryoma took a look at the pen he was holding. The pen was broken. Kintarou was right. "Tsche"

"Koshimae, I will get you another pen." Kintarou said before leaving him.

Ryoma was deep in his thoughts again. He was already in Kuruizawa yet he was in a room filling up a missing person's report file. He wondered how long this could take before they could reach the Yamashita family mansion. He didn't know why he felt this way but he felt like he was on the verge of losing time.

Kintarou came back with a new pen. "Be careful with it," he said before handing the pen to Ryoma.

Ryoma filled it up as quickly as he can. They went to the chief's office to pass the document. Finally the chief gave orders to start the search. They also prepared a search warrant and a warrant of arrest in case Yamashita Kumiko was proven to be guilty.

The ride from the police station to the Yamashita mansion was a longer one that Ryoma ever expected. The tension was building up on him and he knew that once he got out of this car he wouldn't be able stay still. If Sakuno was hurt in any way, he would make sure that Kumiko would never be able to get away with it.

Then the car stopped. They were in front of a huge mansion. Then Ryoma saw somebody came out. Judging from the person's outfit, a tailcoat, he was probably the house's butler.

They approached the butler who was pale as white when he saw patrol cars and the head chief.

"Sir, we came with a search warrant." The chief said in an authoritative tone.

"But I can assure you that you won't find anything here." The butler said.

"We won't know until we search." The chief signalled as the other policemen entered the mansion.

Ryoma ran as the others entered, he would also go off into his own search.

"Koshimae, I'll come with you!" Kintarou said as he caught up with Ryoma's speed.

"Fine" he simply said without further ado.

They weren't searching that long when they heard a voice.

"You are the bitch! You're destroying my family!"

"You are ruining my everything!" A different voice responded.

Ryoma knew the owner of the two voices really well. He instantly dashed to wherever the source of the voice was.

"Koshimae, wait for me!"

"Call the others!" Ryoma commanded.

He ran alone and saw his missing bride and Kumiko struggling against each other.

"Let go of her, Yamashita!" He yelled as Kumiko slowly glanced at her.

"Ryoma…" Kumiko called, "This…"

Ryoma ignored her and rushed towards Sakuno's side. "You did this?"

"She deserved every single bit of it," Kumiko smirked.

"You're pathetic," Ryoma said before he lifted Sakuno and embraced her.

"But I did it for you!" She cried, "I love you."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ryoma yelled at her.

After a few moments Tooyama Kintarou and the cops came.

"She's the kidnapper!" Kintarou pointed at Kumiko who was frozen.

The police made their way as they arrested Kumiko. Kintarou volunteered to be the one to come to the station for the further questions while Ryoma brought Sakuno and Reiko to a nearby hospital.

"Is she okay?" Sakuno asked, worried for reiko who lost her consciousness when kumiko shoved her to a tree.

"The doctor said she'll be fine and how about you?" Ryoma asked.

"I'm okay. I just had a few scratches." Sakuno replied and she blushed.

"We had such a long week. Why don't you rest for tonight?" Ryoma offered as he helped her get in bed.

"Thank You, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled.

"I finally found you."

Sakuno stared at him and laughed.

"What's funny?" Ryoma asked but she only continued laughing.

"Did I make you worry that much?" Sakuno asked, still laughing. "You should've seen yourself when you said that!"

Her laughing stopped when he felt his lips on hers. Their kiss was chaste but full of passion.

"You worried me too much," Ryoma smirked.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno protested.

"I love you."

Sakuno was glad to be able to hear those three words again.

"I love you too."

**OWARI**

Maybe you're all wondering what will happen now, right? Anyway, I'm fired up to write the epilogue I hope everybody would still read this story.

Advanced Merry Christmas! My Christmas gift to all of you would be the epilogue and the new RyoSaku story that I'll post for 2011.


	17. Epilogue

It's the last one right? I'm a little bit sad in ending this one! Please read the tribute below.

Merry Christmas, everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Epilogue**

Sakuno woke up the moment sunlight reflected through her bedroom window. She felt a new crisp of enthusiasm and a brand new uplift of her spirit today. It was nice to be free again. The past week had given everyone a lot of trouble. A failed wedding and a kidnapping had caused everyone in great panic. Sakuno was terribly ashamed of herself and made sure to apologize as soon as she get in touch with everyone.

"Sakuno," she heard Ryoma's voice.

"Good Morning Ryoma-kun" she said with a smile.

"Good Morning," Ryoma said with a yawn. "How are you feeling?"

"Great!" Sakuno laughed a bit. "I've never felt this great before."

Ryoma smiled, "That's good then perhaps you're up for a wedding today." He said deviously as his smile slowly changed into a teasing smirk.

Sakuno's face changed color that fast, from white to extreme crimson. "Mou, Ryoma-kun! Don't say things like that!"

It was Ryoma's turn to give a short laugh. "You know that it's not my way to leave things unfinished."

"Eh, but We… I mean… I'm not prepared," Sakuno's face was still red.

"Not prepared?" Ryoma questioned, "but if things went well last week we should have been married by now."

"Anou, there are still some issues going on, right?" She asked with a hint of worry.

"All charges are now against Kumiko. Her father called last night and apologized, he said that he won't tolerate his daughter's behaviour this time. We shouldn't worry about her anymore."

"Yes, T-thank you Ryoma-kun."

Then they were silent.

"We better get going." Ryoma said as he stood. "They are waiting for us downstairs by now."

"T-they?" Sakuno questioned.

It wasn't that long before she realized that the Seigaku regulars and their family were here. She saw Kintarou and Sakura playing with the other children at the villa's backyard. Tomoka and Ann preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Sakuno could smell the aroma of coffee, freshly baked bread and fried omelette.

"I'll just talk to Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma said as he gave Sakuno a peck in the cheek.

"I'll help in making breakfast." Sakuno replied as she approached the two working busily in the kitchen.

"Tomo-chan, Ann-chan, C-can I help you?" Sakuno asked as the two smiled at her.

"Sure" Tomoka replied as she passed the pancake batter. "We have to whip up a feast for you Sakuno!" She said in her usual loud voice and energetic persona.

Sakuno smiled as she started mixing the batter and heating the pan. "Thanks a lot, you two."

"You're welcome," Ann said with a smile. "I'm glad that you came back safely."

"B-but h-how did you guys get in here that fast?" Sakuno asked, she didn't really expect all of them to be in Kuruizawa.

"When Ryoma-sama informed Momo-senpai that he already found you. All of us decided unexpectedly to travel and see your well-being personally." Tomoka said as she continued to stir the omelette.

"I… Thank you so much!" Sakuno bowed politely. "I never really intended to cause trouble to anyone."

"You never caused us trouble Sakuno! That witch is the one to blame!" Tomoka angrily said as her stirring became more intense. "Arrrgghhh, just thinking of her makes me angry!"

"See, nobody's blaming you. Also it will be hitting two birds in one stone. We can have your wedding here!" Ann winked with a smile.

Sakuno blushed again for the second time this day. She now wondered how many times more she would blush until this whole day would be over. "Mou, even Ryoma-kun's saying embarrassing things like that!"

"Eh so Ryoma-sama's really serious with that!" Tomoka squealed in her fangirl mode.

"Tomo-chan, I thought he's just being sarcastic."

"But I don't think he's the type to play bluffs." Ann said playfully.

"M-mou…" Sakuno sighed deeply. Surely, this day would be longer than she thought.

Everybody finally gathered around the breakfast table. It had been a long time for Sakuno to have somebody to join her in meals. She was after all locked up in that room back in Kumiko's mansion.

"Sakuno-chan! Finally you're here! I could taste your good cooking again!" Kintarou said while Ryoma sent him a glare.

"Tsche," Ryoma glared again at the red-head.

"Wah! Koshimae's being mean again!"

"Ah I know! Ochibi's just being jealous!" Kikumaru yelled while Ryoma blushed and the others laughed.

"I never knew Echizen could be cute too." Momoshiro said as he laughed.

The kids joined in their laughter too.

"You're all being mean to daddy!" Sakura pouted as she hugged Ryoma.

"Surely like Ryuzaki-chan. Looks like another young lady would be spoiling Ochibi!" Kikumaru laughed as he munched on his omelette.

"You're right, Eiji-senpai!" Momo agreed.

"Anyway, we need to eat up. We still have a wedding to finish!" Kintarou reminded all of them.

"I've gathered good data about Kuruizawa," Inui's glasses glinted.

"I know a good chef here too," Kawamura said.

"My wife's co-worker owns a resort here," Oishi also added.

"See, Sakuno! It will not be difficult to plan a wedding!" Tomoka said loudly.

After breakfast, everybody was busy with the preparations. Ryoma said that he would take care of the reception and everything. Tomoka, on the other hand, sent invitations via e-mail to the people the couple wanted to invite. They were in a hurry so there was no time to give invitations personally. The only thing that was left for Sakuno to do was to find a wedding dress.

Sakuno stood in front of a dress shop and sighed. It was already her second time to choose a wedding dress but this time it was Ann who accompanied her. As they entered the shop they were greeted by a store clerk. The shop looked so magnificent. Silk and other nice fabrics were present with a scent of lilac in the air.

"Welcome," a store clerk said. "May I help you?"

"We're looking for a wedding dress for my friend here," Ann said as she placed her hand on Sakuno's right shoulder.

"My… What a lovely bride!" the store clerk said. "There are a lot of wedding dresses perfect for you!"

They started checking the brochures and just like the first time she got her chance to choose Sakuno was still reluctant. She wanted to look as elegant as she could. She remembered that Ann wore a gaudy wedding dress back in her own wedding but that was because Ann loved fairy tales. Surely, she loved fairy tales too but she thought that a gaudy dress wasn't just her style.

"Here's another design," the store clerk showed a sketch of a v-neck dress with a pencil cut.

"Close to what I like," Sakuno smiled.

"Hmm… you're preference is really unique." Ann commented.

Sakuno blushed, "A-anou, it's just that the neck line is too low."

"Sakuno-chan is just so modest!" Ann teased with a nudge on her elbow.

"M-mou Ann-chan"

They took another hour of looking through catalogues until finally Sakuno found her dream dress. "I like this one!" She said without hesitation. The dress was a simple one with puff sleeves and and a ribbon on her back. There are a few beads stitched too forming a flower pattern.

"Isn't that a little too simple?" Ann asked.

"This is perfect. The brooch that my mother gave me would suit this perfectly." Sakuno smiled.

"Oh yes," Ann replied with a smile.

Ann and Sakuno had lunch in a nearby restaurant. Ann nodded at the waiter as they gave their orders.

"So what are we going to do next?" Sakuno asked.

"I think you should rest until later in the afternoon," Ann smiled.

"Eh, but…" Sakuno paused, "I want to help in the preparations."

"It's okay! Everyone's doing it for you already so all you need to do is to rest until the wedding."

"It's unfair for all of you. I already gave you much trouble."

"We don't mind it at all." Ann smiled, "besides we've been waiting for this day ever since junior high."

Sakuno blushed, "Aah, a-anou… t-that's"

"You don't have to say anything."

And with that Sakuno could only nod in silence.

* * *

Everything was settled for the wedding. They only invited a few guests and mostly are their family too. Ryoma was already dressed in his tux as he waited for his bride. Finally, they would have their wedding and this time he wouldn't let anybody hinder it again.

Then he heard the sound of heels clashing against the wooden steps. He turned and saw his lovely Sakuno dressed in an elegant wedding dress. That blush on her face suited her well.

Ryoma smirked, "Looking good."

Her blush deepened, "Mou… R-ryoma-kun." She smiled as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "A-anou, Thank you for everything. I didn't really help you that much this time."

"You're welcome. You, being here with me is a very great help already."

"This is a wonderful setting," Sakuno said as she stared at the view presented in front of her. Their wedding would be done near the sea where in the sunset would be witnessed a few minutes later. Tomoka did a good job in being their organizer. Sakuno loved the fabric that she used for designing the set up. She also loved the star gazer flowers in her bouquet. The orange hues that painted the sky made everything a little bit romantic.

"It's what you want right," Ryoma smirked, "A simple wedding by the sea and only a few people would be invited."

"H-how did you k-know?" Sakuno asked. Ryoma was surely full of surprises.

"Your English essay back in High School," he said with a smirk.

"Eh, you still remembered that?" Sakuno blushed again. "T-then w-why did we e-even plan a c-church wedding before?"

Ryoma blushed, "That's just a wedding for public matters. The moment we reached Kyoto we all planned to surprise you with this kind of wedding."

Sakuno laughed, "You guys are really the best!" She continued to laugh.

Ryoma sighed, "but you know that our plans were practically side-tracked because of that woman."

"Isn't it great that it turned out alright?" Sakuno smiled, "it's All's well that end's well then."

Then their conversation was interrupted when they heard a familiar voice.

"Oi seisshounen," Nanjirou called as he scratched the back of his head. On his right side was Rinko, Nanako and Jiyu (Nanako's husband).

"Baka Oyaji," Ryoma simply said.

"Ooh, You've got yourself a pretty bride. I never thought you could do that!" Nanjirou said.

"Tsche," Ryoma frowned.

"Congratulations, Ryoma" Rinko smiled, "I'm happy that you're alright, Sakuno-chan."

"T-thank y-you… Rinko-san." Sakuno blushed.

"Ara, you should just call me okaa-san. We are going to be a family after all."

"Hai, okaa-san," Sakuno smiled.

"And you can call me otou-san," Nanjirou said with sparkling eyes. "Seisshounen never calls me otou-san!"

"Quit whining, baka oyaji." Ryoma said as he wrapped his arm on Sakuno's shoulder.

"Anata, stop ruining their day," Rinko scolded her husband. "See you later, Ryoma, Sakuno-chan."

"Congratulations, both of you." Nanako smiled as she and her husband Jiyu followed Rinko and Nanjirou.

Tomoka finally signalled the cue to start the wedding. First, the kids marched towards the altar. Sakura as a flower girl and little Eiji and little Momo also marched for they were the coin and ring bearers.

Ryoma stood beside Momoshiro who was crying already.

"Echizen, I'm so happy for you!" Momoshiro said dramatically with tears. Ryoma also looked at Kikumaru and Kintarou who were also crying with tears. "I know that you're a brat, snobbish and arrogant. I'm so touched with you and Ryuzaki-chan's love!"

"What do you mean by me being a brat?" Ryoma asked as he glared at Momoshiro.

"Now, you won't have to eat fast food. Aah, I'll miss all those eating contests. You now have a lovely wife who'll cook for you!" Momoshiro continued his rant while ignoring Ryoma's protests to stop.

Ryoma was startled when it was Sakuno's time to walk in the aisle. It was like time stopped for him and all he knew was staring at the woman walking towards him. The bright radiance of the sun reflecting through her chocolate orbs made Ryoma's heart throb faster. The orange hues and the sunset behind her made her look like an angel. It was wonderful yet mesmerizing. It made him panic yet at the same time calm. It was a very confusing yet when he saw her walk in that elegant dress it was as if the world fell into its own accord and everything was right again.

Ryoma never imagined that in his life he would look at a woman as if she was his everything. Don't get it wrong, she was his everything now. Years before, tennis was everything. Anything outside the boundaries of tennis made him a little bit uncomfortable.

"Ryoma-kun," her voice was soothing. Ryoma was already fighting the urge to kiss her. He scolded himself to save it later. He held his hand as they both faced the altar.

Then the wedding continued. Ryoma couldn't help it but to stare at Sakuno.

"Do you take this woman as your wife?"

"I do," Ryoma said without any hesitation.

"Do you take this man as your husband?"

"I do," Sakuno did the same.

Then it was time to kiss. Their kiss remained as chaste as the ones they shared before. Chaste yet filled with passion. Ryoma felt Sakuno's soft cherry blossom lips against his. It was probably one of the most magical moments in Ryoma's life.

They finally pulled away from each other and right after that Tomoka's loud squeal was heard, so as Momoshiro and Eiji's hysterical and emotional cries.

"Kooosssshhhiiimmmaaaeeee," kintarou whailed "Take care of Sakuno-chan!"

Inui's glasses glinted. "This is a wonderful data." Ryoma mentally cursed Inui for gathering data on their kiss. It was supposed to be sacred!

"Don't let your guard down," Tezuka simply said. A small smile formed in his lips but just as how fast and random it appeared it was directly proportional on how it disappeared.

"We wish you goodluck!"Oishi said as he wiped those tears forming in his eyes.

"Congratulations, Sakuno-chan." Tomoka and Ann were also crying as they hugged Sakuno.

"Thanks," Sakuno smiled. Sakura followed too as she hugged her now official mother.

Ryoma held her hand as he whispered, "I love you so much more than anything else in this world."

Sakuno blushed, "I love you too, Ryoma-kun."

Then they kissed again.

"I knew it! Echizen could woo a woman or two!" Momo laughed and everybody followed. The couple blushed as their daughter approached Ryoma.

"Daddy, what's woo? Little Sakura asked innocently.

"Momo-senpai!" Ryoma screamed, he couldn't bear his senpai dirtying his daughter's mind.

"Hey, daddy what's woo?" she asked again.

"Nothing." He simply answered as he glared at Momo.

"Yeah, since Ochibi could be harsh in the court!" Eiji dramatically said, "t-then h-he c-could be h-harsh i-in…" He panicked, "Oh no Ryu- Sakuno-chan!"

"Are you telling that Koshimae's not good in…" Kintarou had a nosebleed.

"I told you, wooing!" Momoshiro laughed again.

Ryoma dashed towards the three as he chased them.

Sakuno could only sigh as he watched her husband chasing Kintarou, Momo and Eiji. She would never forget how nice it sounded when Ryoma said 'I love you'.

She threw her bouquet and the one who caught it was Kagami who stood there with Shio. Sakuno laughed maybe she should watch those two too.

All's well that end's well, right? Ryoma tried to convince himself.

**OWARI**

The epilogue sucks! I'm sorry for it! I was really slacking off because of Hetalia!

**Tribute:**

_To all those who read this story, _

_It had been two years already since I started working on this fic and now I am finally closing the curtains with this final epilogue. I am very grateful to all of you for being a part of my life. This story had expressed greatly the ups and downs of my writing style and also it gave me the reality of being a writer. You had to think a lot of things when writing a fic. You'll find yourself lost in the questions like 'Would the readers like this scene?' or 'Is this appropriate or not?' Writing this fic wa like a roller coaster ride, full of loops yet incredibly amazing. As a writer, compared to my first stories I think this is where I could really see the development of my writing style. I wonder if it's really from bad to good. I hope I'm right. xD  
_

_I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for taking time and consideration of reading my works. I admit that some of the chapters were written out of a whim and rushed; still you guys reviewed and said that it was a nice story. I thank you for all the constructive criticisms that I received in terms of the grammar. I greatly improved on this part. I hope that this story would be one of the stories that you guys won't easily forget. That is my dream, to write a wonderful story that won't be easily forgotten.  
_

_It's really sad to end this one but I have too. This story had strings directly from my heart because after all, this is my debut story in the Prince of Tennis fandom. _

_See you again in my next installment, Innocent Romance, for the year 2011 and for whoever knows how long it will take before I finish this story. Maybe another two years perhaps? I hope you guys would still be there to support my new story!  
_

_I love you all! Merry Christmas!_

_Sincerely,_

_Miyuki Meiru  
_


End file.
